If I had the chance
by Innocent.But.Deadly.Cookie
Summary: What if you could mess with the twilight plot? Make it akward and interesting. Follow Ana and Clara as they wake up in Twilight world...after being sent there by a red-haired stranger. Summary sucks But please try it. Rated T for COMPLETE.   SEQUEL IS OUT 'I HAD THE CHANCE'
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**_

_**THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE...HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.<strong>_

_**Ok! So, this is my first twilight story. I'm not very good at writing fanfiction so if i suck please let me know...just dont flame me! You could say...'Your story sucks but you can do this to make it better' or 'It's ok, but do this and this next time'. I would really appreciate it! Something that i have to let yall know about me is that .BELLA. there got it off my chest. well i dont really hate her, but i do highly dislike her. Ah, and this story will be a bit...childish. I love it. hahahahaha*cough*...yea...XD**_

_**Ok, but anyways on to the story!**_

_**Tell me what you think in a review! Please review, it makes the world go round.**_

* * *

><p><em>My mother always told me that I shouldnt rush into a relationship. I shouldn't date until I found someone who made me happy and feel like I could fly. She always said that I should wait, because one day that someone, who would fall in love with me and only me, would appear in front of me without me having to look for him. <em>

_She was right, I looked for my special someone and I thought I had found him when I was very young, but I lost him. I looked everywhere for him, I tried to find him again but it turned out that he was never the one that I belonged with. He was merely the person that was suppose to lead me to the person that I was meant to be with. _

_My soulmate._

_And I found out...that I was an imprint._

* * *

><p>"I love pudding, I love cookies, I love cake! Mix it together and you get...uh...um.." I scratched my head, something I did when I was trying very hard to think. "...Pud-ke-kies!"<p>

Today was a wonderful day. Everything had gone according to plan, the joint b-day party my bff#2 and myself were having was all set up...everything but her present. That is why I am here, in her favorite bookstore, trying to buy her a book BUT of course I got distracted by all the cooking books. I should really get back to buying her book, but these cookie, cakes,sweets looked really good.

"Lina! Aren't you suppose to do something?", I jump when I hear the whisper-yelling voice of my BFF#1 Clara. She was glaring, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed and right foot tapping...she was pissed. Probably 'cause I took her away from her favorite Tv show...what was it called...OH! Prettly Little Liars. Even though I already spoiled who 'A' was. Anyways, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the fiction section.

My friend loved fiction books, especially those that had really hot and steamy romance...and supernatural beings...and it had to be twilight. I didn't know how she could like that book...it was so...so...so annoying! Even my own mother was in love with Taylor Lautner...yea, he was hot but...I guess, I just don't see what others see in him.

I looked around for the one book that called out to me when I saw a very strange girl sitting on the floor reading a book. I facepalmed when I saw the title...of course it had to be twilight.

"Why are you sittting in the middle of the floor? Dont you know it's rude for others trying to get by?" I facepalmed again. Leave it to Clara to be blunt. She always said what was on her mind, no matter if she hurt people's feelings or not.

The girl looked up, her red contact lenses flashing brightly for a second, at least i hope they are contacts, she had long red wavy hair, long black sweater, white shirt underneath and white skinnies. She looked very beautiful...but there was something odd about her. I tapped my chin in thought...what was odd about her? I couldn't pin point it.

"I'm sorry about this batch. She's having some...mental problems at the moment.", I stood infront of Clara trying to keep her from jumping the girl, speaking softly. My momma taught me to always be polite, after all...Actually, she forced me to treat others politely.

See my mother used to take self defense classes so she knew how to throw a punch...that stuff hurt if I disobeyed her!

The girl only noded and saw me stariing at her book, my eyebrows drawn together in disgust. "Do you like this book?", her voice was soft, angelic even, but again there was something...dangerous beneath, making us shiver.

"Twilight Saga? Not really. I mean I hate bella with a passion so I tend to just not read them." I responded, waving my hand in the air, trying to dismiss the questin. Clara had stepped behing me, using me as a shield. That batch is a scardy cat.

The girls eyes flashed with an emotion so fast that I didn't catch it, but I guess Clara did since she grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly.

"Really? And what about her do you hate?", she stood up as if not trying to scare us. She was taller than Clara and I, but everyone always is. Since I'm only five feet and clara is five feet two.

"W-well...she's whiny. She tries to do everyting by herself , I mean I know she's trying to help and all, but she always makes it go worse than it should be. She just makes everything she does seem like woman are weak. She strings in Jacob and when she should say 'enough, I only want to be friends. If you can't understand that then we should seperate ourselves for a little while until we can just be friends.', she goes on even knowing it hurts him and Edward."

I paused trying to think of other reasons why I hate her. "Um...she wants everything done when and how she says it, if its not her way then she...I don't know, she just basically says 'Its my way or no way at all'...I dont know." I finished with a sigh. I get so worked up when I talk about why I hate Bella.

The girl smiled, well more like half-smirks, showing some of her pearly white teeth and extends her hand to me. "My name is... Vickie. I agree with you completely."

I extendd my arm and smiled happily. She seemed OK now, maybe I had found a very nice new friend that could become my BFF#3. "My name is Analisa, but people call me lisa...ali...ana...or Lina...And this is my BFF#1 Clarissa but everyone calls her clara...or cris...or lara." Her hand is freezing cold but I tried not to show it. People sometimes have cold hands even without meaning to, I know I certainly do. I think it has something to do with blood flow or something.

Clara waved from behind me but it seemed that Vickie was only looking at me, which was making me nervous, since I hate when people stare at me.

"If you were in the book...would you change anything?", Vickie closed the book looking at it, finally releasing the stare on me.

Clara snorted loudly.

I smiled widely, knowing exactly what we would do if we were there. "Of course. Who wouldn't? I would...laugh at edward's sparklyness...buy the pack some shirts-",

Clara interupts me by adding, "Don't forget making bella's life a living hell. Make her even more awkward, make edward laugh like ROTFL, buy the pack pink shirts and then explain that they are supporting the cure for breast cancer...which would be true but still funny to see. Steal their shorts while they are wolf form and-"

I decide to interupt her."AND sing its raining men!" We laugh loudly and start dancing around while singing some of the song. Gotta love Vampires Suck!

Through out our little speech Vickie looked at us amused and laughed at random parts. "Good. Do that then."

Clara and I stopped dancing, looking at Vickie with confused expressions. What did she mean by that? We didn't have time to ask because Vickie winked at us and then we felt it... the floor gave out from under us, making us fall into a pit of nothingness.

_"Thank you for helping me, girls, I hope you do as you just said..._." As we fall down I got a glimpse of Vickie...turning into an adult, somehow her figure from a distance looked very familiar, but i couldn't think at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>REWRITTEN!<strong>

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is the revised version of chapter one. I added a few things, erased a few things...hope you like it. I think I like this version a lot better! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N So what did you guys think? <strong>_

_**Pud-ke-kies to anyone who actually figured out who vickie was...come on it isn't that hard! hm...i do not own twilight...or anything that seemed familiar like...Vampire Suck...or Raining men...or anything like that.**_

_**Please Review! I I Mah arrow is awsome!**_


	2. It's not real, lets mess it up!

_**Ok, so this is the revised version of chapter dos! 4/17/2013**_

_**Wow….i got 6 reviews last chapter! I guess I did something good! So I will reply to ever review I got!**_

_**Um…lets see…**_

_**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm really happy you love my story….and about the food…um…well….I was very hungry when I began writing this story! I think I ate too much sweets back then! Lol**_

_**LianeZql: I'll try to check it out as soon as I can. Like I said I have work and school all the time now so I don't have time for anything else! But once I get a chance I'll try to see your story. Thank you, I'm glad you find it interesting!**_

_**I Heart Jacob Embry Seth Paul: Wow! You love the same people that I do in twilight! You must be Lina's twincy # 3! Lol Thank you so much, I'm glad I had you in…stitches, you say? Haven't heard that one before….I will steal that phrase from you now mwahaha!...*clears throat* anyways, Yes! I'm so happy I'm you're new favorite person! I hate Bella with a passion!**_

_**SkyGirl68: I think I made it too easy to figure out who the red head girl was….I should have made it harder this time around. Lol Yes, have you tried pudkekies? They are very good….especially since I work at a bakery now and can make it by myself!**_

_**SkyGirl68: I'm glad we got everything cleared! I wasn't trying to offend anyone! I'm happy we got to speak through pm, though, and fix the misunderstanding! XD Thank you! I'm not very good at drawing but…..i get really bored and I just draw! I will be making more pictures later on so I hope you will like them.**_

_**Ok! So that's all!...um….hope you enjoy this chapter rewrite!...oh and I got color circle lenses yesterday! They're 8mm wide and they are HUGE! I'm still getting use to them but they look so great! I got them in blue but they are darker because of my natural dark brown eyes…..THEYRE STILL GREAT!**_

* * *

><p><em>A.N<em>

_Thank you to Csiwannabe21 for reviewing and favoriting, jitterbug7 and twilighttween ALICE for alerting. Im sorry about how late it is but ...im not sure where this story will lead...AND...i kinda forgot i sold ALL the twilight books i owned...like 2 years ago. Really sucks, so im going by memory._

_Csiwannabe21: I'm trying to make it as funny as i can...which is how me and my friends act...that's the way i would act like if i were in twilight. XD_

_YAY you go it right! You get a pud-ke-kie...they are very healthy...well...mostly...yea. hope you like this chapter._

_This chapter will have some spanish words: why? because like the guy on youtube...forgot his name...says...spanish sounds very romantic, even while saying the mcdonald's menu! XD_

_Enjoy! Tell me what you think!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH.2 It's not real...let's mess it up.<strong>_

Do you know that feeling when you're on a roller coaster, you're so excited to get to the top but then once you're there...you realize you hate the fall? You feel like you can't breathe, as if something is pushing on your chest?...Well...I was feeling that exact thing at that moment, and I HATED IT! I wanted to cry right so much, but of course I couldn't because Clara was squeezing the life out of me.

You feel worse when you're facing the way you're falling...especially when you see white light.

"Ahh! White light! I don't want to dieeeeee, L-lina!", well there goes my ear, Clara was clinging to me tighter, knocking the breath out of me, So I push her making her back face the white light that was coming towards us at the speed of light. That way, when we land, I will have landed on something other than the ground. Something squishy. Don't tell Clara that though, she hates it with a passion!

Before I can think of anything else, white light surrounded us, too bright, making our eyes close tightly and everything disappear.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Analisa! Clarissa! Get up! You'll be late for school!" I groan loudly, trying to let the voice know that I will not get up anytime soon. That's usually how I communicated with my mother in the mornings. With grunts or groans…that is, until she throws water at my head. Very cold water. My head felt like I had ran into a brick wall...or maybe a vampire. Or maybe a car full of brick and vampires….yeah, that sounds about right.

"Lina, where the fudge are we?", I turn my head in the direction of Clara's voice, not opening my eyes. "Home. Where else?", I bury myself deeper into my comfy covers, since there was apparently a chill in the air…Strange…This is Texas. Why would there be a chill in October? And why was Clara in my house, we didn't live together….AND why couldn't I remember my awesome party that My bff#3 and I were going to have?

While I was lost in thought, I felt something hit my face, or where it was suppose to be. I uncovered my face slowly and then opened my eyes quickly when I felt something soft hit my head. The only thing I could see was white…which was a pillow. I pushed it aside, making it fall to the ground, and looked up. My eyes widened when I saw another pillow flying at me. Trying to avoid it, I moved away from the pillows route but of course, I failed when I fall over the edge of the bed. I sat up, rubbing my head in the process.

Glaring at where Clara's voice had come from, which was the bed next to mine….wait…bed next to mine? I don't remember ever having a bed next to my own…I looked up at Clara but frozen when , instead of seeing my best friend…I saw a stranger looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who the fudge are you?", I whisper-scream at her, gathering my covers around my body in protection. You know how kids have blankies when they were kids and they felt protected when they had it? I was the same exact way.

"Me? Who the muffins are you? and why do you sound like Lina?", The stranger whispered back, her features may look different from Clara….but the way she acted, it was the same as Clarissa. She was glaring at me, while sitting on her bed with her legs touching the floor. Her feet were tapping, the same way Clara does when she is annoyed.

My mouth dropped open, finally realizing who she was. "Clara? You look d-different"

Her once beautiful shoulder black hair was now dark brown waist long hair, with a few blood-red highlights here and there especially her bangs, her eyes...oh her once beautiful dark brown eyes were now a very light chocolaty color with white hassle specks.

Her skin was the same natural tan color, thankfully. At least **something** staid the same.

_**"**_Me? What about you, mensa? You look...like you're...Gah! I cant even describe it! Go look." She points at a long mirror near a door, that was a few feet from my own bed. I ran with all the speed I could muster, as much as I could in a small room, and tripped on something that was laying on the ground. I could hear Clara saying 'Yup, that's Lina alright. Tripping over random objects.' But I didn't pay any attention as I quickly crawled towards the mirror in my hands and knees and gasped loudly. **OH MY WAFFLES.**

People use to make fun of me and Clara, saying that they didn't know how we could ever be best friends. Her being evil, manipulative and laughs-at-your-misery type, black haired girl and me the kind, polite, but sometimes crazy brown haired type of girl...but this?

My hair was light brown with blondish highlights everywhere, it reached below my breasts. That was the only difference. My eyes were like Clara's, milky chocolaty color with hassle specks. I would have to change that soon. I didn't like my eyes brown….I liked blue or green eyes. I would have to get contact lenses. I still had the same tan skin...but Clara and I looked like **twins**! Same face structure, cheekbones...it was scary!

"Girls! Are you almost done?", the same woman's voice called out before opening the door to reveal a small, chubby but not too chubby, woman.

She was beautiful, she looked so much like me and Clara...wonder why? "What are you doing? You'll be late. Hurry, I made your favorite breakfast."

My eyes widen. "P-pud-ke-kies?", the woman gave a confused look, clearly not understanding what I was saying.

But I didn't care, I didn't pay attention to her. Before she could answer I ran quickly to the open closet, I didn't know how it was open since I hated sleeping with the door open, I always thought there was a monster hiding in my closet. The movie Monsters Inc. made it worse! I threw on random clothes on my body.

In less than thirty seconds I was done, which was a record for me since I was not a morning person! "What are you doing, Clara? She's giving us Pud-ke-kies for breakfast! Get your fart-machine up!"I was jumping in my spot, wanting Clara to get up soon.

Clara glared and mutters something along the lines of 'crazy' 'no strange food' and something else...

"Watch your language, mija.",The kind lady scolded me. I hated when people scolded me but she was giving me pud-ke-kies. I would be nice to her today.

So, I turned to face her and nodded my head at her, giving her the best smile that I could do. Some would say that it beats Gai's and Lee's smiles from Naruto.

Once Clara finished we made our way down to where, apparently, the kitchen was and I was disappointed to see pancakes. "Come on, eat. We'll leave soon."

I stood there with my hands at my side and mouth hanging open, starring at the pancakes.

"Something the matter, mija?", the nice lady, who lied to me, asked.

I pouted, crossing my arms. I was not going to answer her.

"She's wondering where her pud-ke-kies are." Clara smirked at me before she began eating.. I narrowed my eyes, wishing that it was me who was shoving that food down her throat!

The lady gave Clara a questioning look, and Clara just shrugged. "I'll...uh...make them for dessert. That way you'll have something to look forward to? Esta bien?"

My mood brightened immensely and I nodded my head rapidly, sitting down like a good little girl that I was. I wasn't going to act mean to her now that she had promised to give me pud-ke-kies later on. Clara tried to hide a laugh behind her bottle of coke, but I could still hear her. And apparently so could the lady because she hit Clara's chair with her leg, giving her a very strange look. Wonder what it meant.

* * *

><p><em>A.N OK SORRY ITS SO SHORT! BUT I GOTTA STOP IT HERE. IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE IM GONNA GO FROM HERE...WELL I ALREADY KNOW, I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CH DONE BUUUUT I NEED SOMETHING ELSE AND TIME...SOOO I WILL HAVE IT UP TOMORROW.<em>

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_SPANISH LESSON:...YEA EVEN IF MY FIRST LANGUAGE IS SPANISH...I STILL HAVE TROUBLE WITH IT. EVEN MY ENGLISH ISN'T VERY GOOD...ACCORDING TO MY PARENTS ANYWAYS. IM SMART RIGHT? RIGHT?...GUYS?_

_XDXDXDXDXDXDXP_

_MENSA: USUALLY YOU SAY THIS WHEN YOU'RE CALLING SOMEONE STUPID OR DUMB...I SAY IT ALL THE TIME. WHY? IT MAKES PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU WEIRD._

_MIJA: IS WHAT MOTHERS OR EVEN RANDOM PEOPLE(USUALLY) WOMEN CALL A GIRL, KINDA LIKE AFFECTIONATE WAY OF SAYING DAUGHTER._

_ESTA BIEN: ALRIGHT. YEA MOST PEOPLE KNOW THIS._

_NEXT CH WILL BE...INTRODUCING EDMUND...SPARKLYPANTS_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK, SO THAT'S ALL FOR THE REVISED VERSION. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?<strong>_

_**4/17/13**_


	3. ENTER EDWARD, THE SHINING DISCO BALL!

**REVISED 4/17/2013**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>A.N<em>

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!_

_tHANKS TO ZOEY24 FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! BELLA WILL APPEAR IN 2 CHAPTERS SINCE I'LL BE-ER I MEAN ANA AND CLARA WILL BE STALKING JACOB BLACK. THIS ONE IS A DAY BEFORE BELLA ARRIVES! _

_WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER IT WOULD HELP IF YOU LISTENED TO SLOT- DEAD STARS(Слот- Мёртвые Звёзды )...A LITTLE SCREMO BUT I LOVE THIS BAND. NOOKIE IS AWESOME! ITS A RUSSIAN BAND. _

_NO MATH TEACHERS OR EDWARD CULLENS WERE HURT IN THE PROCESS OF MAKING THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE._

_OK READ ON!_

* * *

><p>CH. 3 Enter Edward!<p>

"We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto.", and boy was I right. I was staring at the building in front of us, the people milling around us, laughing, talking and running.

"Why do I always have to be Toto?", Clara narrowed her eyes at me. She always got annoyed when I called her that.

You're probably thinking we get lost all the time, by the comment that Clara said , right? Well, you're right! Except this time we weren't lost near our neighborhood, or in her backyard like that one time when we were younger...no this time we were lost in a completely different state!

"What are we doing in Forks, Clara?" I turned to Clara and stared at her-as if she had the solution to global warming. Which she probably did, but she just enjoyed watching people get hurt or something.

"Who knows...maybe we're inside the twilight books.", she shrugged, joking in her weird way and looked around-pointing at something on her left and gasping loudly. "Grey Volvo! Dudette! We are in Twilight!"

I looked at the place she was pointing and that's when I saw him...He was beautiful! Now I saw why Bella was in-love with him and everyone else in Forks, the books got it down to a T. His hair was a bit messy, bronze color, somewhat reddish-brown. His face was perfectly sculpted, like the rest of his body. High cheekbones, straight nose, perfect full lips ,not that I was staring...of course not, His skin was pale but looked like a stone carving, like a statue. He wasn't too muscular, more lean and tall-ish but still had some muscles. Wearing that sweater (don't know what it was called) that he always wore in the movie.

I hadn't been an Edward Fan, at all. Maybe when the I read the book, I thought he was cool. But ever since I saw that Robert Pattinson was going to be acting as Edward….I lost any interest in him. Not that Robert isn't good looking…he's just not a very good Edward Cullen. He doesn't look the way Edward should have looked...Edward had been perfect in the book but in the movie he wasnt- but I was starting to change my views of him. This Edward was smexy as waffles! And yes, waffles are smexy.

"Deja de verlo! Va a pensar que eres su acosador.!" **(stop looking at him! he's going think you're his stalker!)**

I nudged Clara, looking away from him. I remembered that he hated when people stared at him, as if he was a greek god...which i didn't blame them.

As we spoke, the rest of the cullens joined up with him and started to speak. They were so beautiful, i never thought they'd be this beautiful. Clara and I got out our Ipods and began to listen to music, making everyone think that we weren't paying attention.

Edward raised his head and looked around the parking lot, stopping when he saw us. I was still looking at the ground listening to Слот- Мёртвые Звёзды on my Ipod but Clara had clearly not listened to my warning.

"That vickie chick sent us to-", I covered Clara's mouth quickly and shushed loudly. "Callate! Nos estan viendo ahora por lo que ibas a decir!" **(shut up! Now they're looking a us because of what you were about to say!)**

Clara nodded her head slowly and I released her. Clara was rubbing her mouth from where I had gripped her to shut up.

Taking a chance, I looked up at Edward, still pretending to listen to music. Which I was, since my music was on full blast and I was mouthing the lyrics but I wasn't paying attention to it. That's how well I knew that song. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and noticed that he was still staring at us, looking confused. Great. Now we had the attention of the Cullens.

"Puede oir nuestros pensamientos?"**(can he hear our thoughts?**), she started looking through her purse trying to look busy, probably trying to keep her thoughts hidden.

"Hold on." I closed my eyes tightly, moving my head to the rythm of the music, trying to look preoccupied. 'Hello Edward Cullen! Can you hear me? Are you secretly Gay?' Suddenly I heard laughter from where he was standing, both our heads turned to him quickly. Thinking he was laughing at what I'd said.

But he wasnt, he was looking at Jasper and laughing at something he had said. Phew. He can't hear me...i think. "Don't think so, otherwise he'd be mad.", Clara nodded and we head to the office.

* * *

><p>The school was huge inside, bigger than our high school, anyways. There weren't many students but somehow they made themselves look like they were many. Everyone was staring at us and whispering as we passed by.<p>

"Can I moon them? Please, Lina? ", Clara was a weirdo, you see...when she gets nervous...she did very stupid things. One time when we were 13, I 'accidentally' pushed her into the boy's bathroom...while there were boys inside. The only thing I remember from that day was that she had yelled 'twinkies! I see twinkies! Put them away, before I chop them off!' and then my stomach had hurt so much from laughing. She always turns her embarrassment into someone elses. Gotta drag someone down with her, she says.

I sighed loudly. "No, Clara. Just ignore them..." I turned to the audience we had and smiled brightly. "Hey! Anyone wanna show me where my math class is?" If they were gonna stare, might as well get help.

A boy with blond hair walked up to us. He looked very familiar. "Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You must be the new girls." Clara smiled weakly, hiding behind me. She had always hated Mike.

"Yup, my name is Analisa and this is my twin Clarisa. Nice to meet you, Mike...Sooo...can you show us to our class?" I smiled innocently. Trying to appear like I was shy. Well, I mean, I am shy but sometimes my evilness came out and took over. Some people say that its worse than when Clara gets mad. It seemed to work, though, because mike smiled brightly at us and lead us to our class.

"Lina….", Clara tugged on my shirt. "I have chemistry. Not math."

I stared at her for a second before facepalming. "Oh, hey mike. Can you show my sis to her class? Pretty please? I'll bring you pud-ke-kies next time I buy them!"

Mike laughed loudly. "Sure, come on Clarisa.", he started escorting Clara to her class. Asking Clara question after question.

I laughed behind my hand when Clara turned to me with a menacing look. "Hate you, just know...pay back is a female dog." I gulped loudly, my eyes widening.

* * *

><p>When I looked inside the classroom I saw Edward Cullen sitting in the back next to the only available chair. Hope he can't read my mind...I gulped, realizing that he might not have heard me before because of all the students outside.<p>

'Quick! think of something else!...uh...Vampire Diaries! Damon! Damon and Elijah without their shirts on!' That surely had to have worked. What straight man wants to see a guy without their shirt on? But as I looked at him from the corner of my eye, he seemed to be lost in thought starring out the window. Phew.

I made my way to the teacher's desk, he was bald , or did he have a bald spot on top of his head?, his clothes were ordinary. Khaki pants with a blue polo. Typical outfit for a math teacher.

"Hi, Mr. teacher. I'm new here." I smiled kindly and held out the pass the receptionist lady had given me.

The awkward looking teacher turned to me and smiled widely. "Welcome, Miss...", he looked at my pass before signing it. "Analisa! I hope you like math. I'm Mr. Roberts."

Why were math teachers so creepy?

"Of course! Math is awesome! One time I ate a cookie pie that had a Pi symbol on it. I learned that day that Pi equals 3.14! Nice to meet you. ", The teacher was looking at me with a bright smile, probably since I was talking about math…but inside my mind I was choking myself.

In reality me and math had a love hate relationship, we never got along. Math was like some healthy food, you hate it with a passion but it is good for you. That and the only way that I learn math is by someone doing something so fun with it that it just stick to my memory. Like the cookie pie.

"Good. Now let's see.." he looked around the room. "Sit on the second seat from the window, at the very back."

I nodded and made my way to my seat. I gulped when I noticed who I was sitting next to…I hesitated for a second before sitting down, I sighed softly, hoping everything worked. I turned my head to look at Edward. Giving him my best innocent look. "Hi, Im Analisa." I smiled shyly, trying to seem-er I mean, be the good girl I am...yeah.

He turned his head to me and smiled cautiously. "Hello. I am Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Analisa." the books did not do his voice justice! I swear I almost melted when he said my name, but of course I tried to hide it.

"Hey, buddyyyyy...Are you good at Math?" I whispered, trying to look inconspicuous. I had even scooted closer to him, my hand covering my mouth. I was looking around, trying to make sure no one saw me when I asked him about math.

He looked as if he wanted to smile, but was trying to hold it back. "Yes, why? Isn't Math...'awesome'?" He had tried to fight back a smile, but instead he ended up with a smirk….a very sexyfied smirk.

Oh, he was so gonna get it for listening in on mah convo with Mr. roberts! What if we were talking about our plans of world domination? Or what if I was telling him something important and secret like my secret recipe for pud-ke-kies?

"Of course!.. But I...uh...just wanted to see if you knew math." I tried my puss-in-boots eyes on him, trying to confuse him.

But he only shook his head, flashing me his crooked smile that he always used in the book to get what he wanted. "Of course I do, Analisa. But I'll help you."

I smiled brightly, I always knew that look would get me what I wanted, the adorable big kitty eyes with Antonio Bandera's voice, always got everything!

Before I could reply he asked me, "Where did you move from?", that stopped me completely.

We never got our cover story together. What was I gonna say? What if I said something and Clara said something completely differen? Should I tell him the truth or a lie? Without thinking I blurted out the truth, hoping it wouldn't bite me in the rear later. "Texas."

His smile grew a bit. "You'll get along great with my brother,then. He's from Texas, also. How do you like Forks so far?"

I knew he meant Jasper. He had always been super awesome when I saw him in the movie, he was one of the things the twilight movies got right, in my opinion of course. "Hm...It's a very beautiful place. I could do without the cold, though.", Edward looked away for a second, clearly trying to hide the hidden joke in his eyes.

"You don't like the cold?", he looked back at me his eyes-now that I actually paid attention at them-were dark topaz, as if he hadn't fed in a while, but not completely black.

"No, my family says I'm friolenta, which means I get cold easily...so I hate the cold. You?" I was actually surprised that he was speaking with me so much. I thought he would be more cautious. But I didn't think anything about it, I was just counting myself lucky that he was speaking to me like this.

I saw his lips twitch, I could clearly see he was doing the same thing he did to Bella when he'd asked her that question. Trying to hide the joke. "I love the cold.", he flashed his crooked smile again, gah that smexy crooked smile! Now I'm starting to be a Team Edward...wait NO! I'll always be Team Leah, Jacob, Embry, and Seth!...and Maybe Paul.

I looked around trying to see if anyone was paying attention to our conversation, some turned their heads quickly but they didn't seem to be listening to us. "You'll get along with my twin, Clara, then. The thing is...I get cold hands all the time, not joking. My fingers are always cold...something to do with poor blood circulation. I don't know, anyways, my family tells me I'm probably a chupa-sangre." I look at Edward, trying to see his reaction.

"chupa-sangre?", he looked confused. Maybe he didn't know Spanish. Right in Brazil they only spoke portugese, so he didn't speak Spanish.

That's good, otherwise me and Clara would be screwed. "Yea, I guess you can call it a Vampire. Well actually, we call it vampire but it sounds cooler if you call it chupa-sangre."

Edward froze, just as I had hoped.. He tried to look nonchalant but it was still clear he was rigid and cautious."Do you believe in that?",his voice was but a whisper, I almost couldn't hear him. He wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore, just starring around.

I made it seem as if I didn't notice his reaction by shrugging, sitting back in my chair and smiling brightly. "Well, not vampires per se.. but I believe in the super-natural, I am Hispanic after all. You?"

Edward's posture relaxed a bit but still didn't look me in the eyes. "Not really."

I pouted and looked at the front. "Awww... I thought we might have had something in , you know, aside from our smarts in Math, of course." I added quickly, remembering that I had told him that I was smart in math. I mentally sighed in relief when I saw that he had relaxed enough to smirk at my comment.

* * *

><p>The day went pretty quickly, I had two classes with Clara including lunch. The rest with either Emmett or Rosalie, since I was in advanced History, Science and Art.<p>

They didn't even spare me a glance, which made me sad for a few seconds before I found some poor soul to torture, which just happened to be some guy in my class, until we got to lunch. They were sitting at their original table talking. We were sitting two tables down, sitting with a couple of people we had met. They stared at us through-out lunch, talking quickly. After lunch we had another class before we could leave, only six classes, since we had study hall seventh period...and noone went to that class.

Uneventful, would be one word to describe our day. I guess the only fun classes would be first...maybe thrid, fourth, and sixth periods. Everything would be weird from here on out... Guess we were now living as Alice in Wonderland. Better make the best of it! And maybe buy the costume so we could walk around in her clothes. Make the story more believable, you know?

* * *

><p><em>A.N. <em>

_So, what did you think of it? Good? Bad?_

_The description of Edward was taken from Google because I dont have the books...and I honestly dont remember what he looks like. If Edward was too OCC please tell me and I'll try to get him as close as possible...he's pretty hard to capture, since i dont have the books. _

_I don't have anything against gay people or math teachers. I actually adore gay/lesbian/bi people...have a couple of friends who are. And math teachers have always been my worst enemy...but ii have nothing against them._

_Oh, right. Does anyone have any suggestions about last names? I cant think of any and it's making me mad, it has to be hispanic though._

* * *

><p><em><strong>REWRITEN 417/2013 **_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**random thought. What am I doing right now?: Singing Pharaoh's throne by little kuriboh. Best song eva!**_


	4. Meeting Jacob Black, Woof!

_**A.N. THANK YOU SUZIE1107, COOKIELOVERKAY7 AND ZOEY24 FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**COOKIELOVERKAY7- I know what you mean.I'll try to put the translation right after the sentence, from now on. You should! I would totally read it, twilight in my opinion was a bit too serious all the time. I would have liked some funny scenes. but then again that's just me.**_

_**SUZIE1107- Haha, yes! Random is awesome, it makes life even better. I guess Edward can't read their minds but IDK, what do you think? I thought since they were from another dimension, that maybe they'd get a free pass to that power? Bella **__**is**__** in this story. She'll be up next chapter. These two just arrived a week earlier. Thank you for the last name suggestions! made it easier on me! ^_^**_

_**ZOEY24- You're very welcome! I love receiving reviews so I'll try my hardest to make them feel specials! Yes, clara is actually based off of my BFF, she threatened me to put her in the story...with a fork. sigh, the whole bathroom scene actually did happen between us, too!I hope I'm doing Ok in the 'writing down spanish', I may be able to speak it but i'm not very good at writing it. I'm a great latina, right? -_-' I hope you'll let me know if i mess up in writing spanish!**_

_** I was thinking of writting another story, same story, but with Clara's POV. that way it'll be easier for those people who want to see EmbyXOC as much as JacobXOC? What do you think? Oh and a bit of awarning...there's drama almost at the end of this chapter. Please tell me if Jacob is OOC!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, QUOTES OR ANY OTHER THING THAT I MIGHT HAVE BORROWED FROM PEOPLE(THAT MAY LOOK FAMILIAR IN THIS STORY)**_

_**Thank you again! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 4: MEETING JACOB, WOOF!<strong>_

The week passed by quickly, well all three dayys anyways. Edward and I spoke to each other regularly, me making stupid jokes and him acting like he didn't want to laugh. It seemed like the rest would be pretty hard to speak to. Clara ...never really spoke to me while I hung out with Edward, she always kept her distance and smiled only when she caught my pleading looks. She had always hated the cullens-well not really the cullen's per se- but vampires, all together._ About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward couldn't read our minds. Thank goodness for that. Second, Bella Swan was-in fact- arriving to Fork on Monday. The town gossips like two old lady's. And third, I was unmistakably, undoubtedly certain that Bella and/or Stephanie Meyer would kill me for using their quote...probably with a moving vehicle with blue and red flashing lights._

Earthquake. Everything is moving-but wait-why is the world moving up and down? I open my eyes and am met by my pink and black hello kitty pillow. Insert Groan here. "Clara...todayy's Saturday. What the Muffins are you doing?" I put my head under the pillow, laying on my stomach, trying to get as much warmth as I can from the moving comforter.

"Getting ready...to...go." Clara simply stated. Still jumping on my bed, making me groan louder. "Go where? And do you have to jump on my bed to get ready?", The bed makes a loud protesting moan because of the added pressure Clara is putting by jumping. My bed might break, that batch! "Mom's going to LaPush...remember?", Great, now she's doing tricks while jumping. Wait, I remember she 'somehow' knows Billy...this is going to be fun..."wait...mom? She's just a nice lady not our mother, Clara." Why would she call her mother? She doesn't even call her own mother, mom!

I sense rather than see Clara shrug lightly. "We're stuck here until Kami-sama knows when...might as well start acting." Clara puts each foot on either side of my body, next to my waist and jumps harder. I finally snap. Pulling my head out from under the pillow I scream. "Clara. Stop. JUMPING!"

Finally, she stops jumping...but wanna know what that batch does after that? Any guesses? No? Ok, I'll tell you. She lays on top of me! As in, she's laying on my back! "What the-", she cuts me off by yawning loudly. "You told me to stop jumping. Good-night." She snuggles on top of me, making herself confortable. I do the only thing i can think of. "Rape! Mom, clarisa is raping me!" A few seconds, later the door opens and mom stares at us. She's actually very pretty what with her cocoa colored wavy shoulder length hair. Her dusky brown eyes and olive skin. Today she's wearing a black toupe floral shirt with black flats. A little gothic with all the black, but it looks good on her.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she speaks. "Clarisa...what are you doing to your sister?", I try to get her off of me but she uses dead weight, and I cant get up. "Cant. Breathe. Too...heavy!" Clara gasps loudly. "Are you calling me fat?...Guess what? We're twins, if I'm fat then so are you.", At this point i dont care about anything except getting her off me. With one final push, I scream. "Fine, I'm fat. .OFF!" Clara huffs and jumps away trying to seem cool, would have succeeded too if it wasnt for the fact that there was a pillow where she landed. She did a very  nice face-plant when she tripped on it, I must admit.**10** for effort.

Mom shakes her head, rubbing her eyes. "Girls...please don't act like this when we go see Billy...and Charlie will be there too...remember, he's a police officer?", My mouth starts moving without thinking. Again. "Why not? If he can't take the heat then he doesn't deserve you...but with that daughter of his...I think he'll appreciate a bit of emotions in his house." I mutter the last part to myself. I yawn loudly. Mom starring at me confused. "Who?" I get up from the bed and strech my arms above my head, watching as Clara mutters to herself-still on the floor. "Charlie, you looooovvveee him." My eyes widen and Clara snaps her head in my direction, mouthin a 'wth?'

"Analisa Lilliana Ramirez! What are you talking about?", her face is as red as a tomato, but I'm too preoccupied with my speechlessness to laugh at her. "...my middle name is Lilliana...What is up with the name 'ana'?" Clara stands up quickly, pushing me to our closet. "She's joking,mami. We'll get ready now." She laughs nervously pinching my arm. "OW!...mama's pet." I mutter darkly. "Pencil pusher!", she half whispers to me, but apperantly its true what they say about mothers hearing everything. "Clarisa Yolanda Ramirez!...Just...both of you shut up and get ready!" We look at each other mouths wide open.

"Gasp! Twin2, did you hear that? She told her own daughters to shut up." Clara picked up where this was going and smiled brightly. "I know twin1. We could totally use this as black mail...Charlie will surly arrest her for being a naughty girl." We turn around to see what our 'mom' has to say about that but all we see is a very serious expression on her face. "want me to get la chancla?" **(chancla= evil shoe)** Our eyes widen and we run to our closet closing the door. Before our mom leaves we hear her mutter, "Black mail, mis nalgas." **(mis nalgas= my butt)**

We get ready as quickly as possible. Clara wearing twill seamed gray skinny pants, dark greay and white stripped long sleve shirt and a light grey hooded pull over with white knee high boots. I decide to go with black GAP skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt and a black blazer, courtesy of edward cullen, since I hate the cold. Plus my grey fluffy boots...you know the ones that are warm...and fluffy!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Mi nina bonita, mi dulce princesa<strong>_

_** me siento en las nuves cuando tu me besas,**_

_** y siento que vuelo, mas alto que el cielo**_

_** si tengo cerca el olor de tu pelo"**_

Clara points at me after singer her favorite verse of the song.

"_**Mi nina bonita, brillante lucero**_

_** te queda pequena la frase 'te quiero'**_

_** por eso mis labios te dicen 'te amo'**_

_** cuando estamos juntos mas nos enamoramos"**_

We look at each other, after I finish my verse, and both sing.

_**"Aqui hay amor,**_

_** Aqui hay amor,**_

_** Aqui hay amor,amor**_

_** Aqui hay amor, amor**_

_** Aqui hay hay hay hay hay hay amor"**_

_**CHINO Y NACHO- MI NINA BONITA**_

We were driving to La Push, when this song started. In our world everytime this song came on we would do this just to annoy the hecks out of our friends...and I guess it worked this time too. Mom groaned loudly. "I'm about to drive off the road." I looked at her innocently. "Oh we're almost there?", Clara giggled behind her glared at me through the rear mirror. "no te hagas mensa, Nali." **(Don't play dumb, Nali)** Clara laughed loudly this time. "No se hace, es!"**(She's not playing, she is!)** I gasp loudly, faign being hurt by her statement. "Clara, you're suppose to be on my side! Twin power, remember?" Clara glared back at me, making me scared.

"She has the chancla, Nali! Do you think I'd protect you knowing she has that?", I nod, understanding waht she means. The trees seemed to get wider apart from each other, meaning we're almost there. "I wouldn't either.I'm telling Mr. Swan, though.", I saw Billy's house up ahead. Or the books version of the house. It was small but with a big back yard, the boat in its place, where paul and Jacob fought. It was red with a grey roof. Very cute,**[can't remember the exact description, anyone knows please let me know!]** There were three figures standing outside the house, it wasn't raining, what a rare thing, but there wasnt any sun either.

Clara turns to me and smirks. "Twin1?" I turn to her and smirk as well. "Twin2." We nod. '"What are you planing...girls?", her eyes flicker to Clara and then to me throught the rear mirror. Clearly imagining the worst. There was fear in her voice. I could hear it. Smell it. Taste it...wait, stalker much? Nevermind!

Mom parks the car and before she can turn it off we jump out the car making sure that they see us. We fall to the floor, hugging it and start shaking. "Land!" we start crying and talking at the same time, like the twins we are. "We'll never get on a car _that_ is driving!", at 'tht' we point to our mother and stare at the three figures. "Help! She tried to kill us!" They all stare at us.

Charlie is the first to break the silence. "Kill you?", he asked, confused. Seems we make people get confused alot. Clara nods quickly. "She tried to drive off the read." Mom finally gets off the car and sighs. "Girls..." her glare only makes us want to continue even more. I turn to the man in the wheelchair, his hair is long ang black, hes wearing a red sweater with blue faded jeans...it seems jeans are 'hip' in LaPush because the boy next to him is wearing faded jeans, white shirt and a blue who he is? Looks very familiar...hm. Charlie is very hard to recognize, note the sarcasm, he's wearing his police uniform.

"Help us, Billy Charlie! She has the evil Chancla! And Sinto!...and...and...just help us!" **(sinturon aka sinto= belt)** I hide behhind Billy's wheelchair, feeling safer knowing that if she comes at me I can just push Billy into her...Kidding! Gosh! billy laughs his awesome laugh of...loudness. "I see they're still playing pranks on you, Melisa." Who's Melisa? I'm too busy hiding behind the wheelchair and tugging on the boys sweater bringing him closer so I can be covered better, to see who he's talking to. I hear a sigh from infront, the boy tilting his head to his left, starring at me. I give him the peace sign. "don't

you know it. It's good to see you three, again." OH...so that's her name. Charlie and Billy begin to speak with Melisa...haha Melisa,Analisa,Clarisa...what's next yulisa? haha...anyways the begin to speak with her leaving us alone, taking away my protection!

"T-they didnt ...", I say confused."Believe us?" Clara finishes for me, looking scared. "We're screwed, we're totally screwed, Nali!" We look at each other and hug, scared out of our minds. We'll be murdered! The boy next to us clears his throat. "You two were acting?...I though it was real." Without looking at him we answere together. Me looking at the floor and Clara finally looking at the boy, strangely. "Yes...but they didn't believe us. She brain washed them!" The boy chuckles, which makes us turn to him, well makes me turn to him. clara is already starring. "Who are you?", leave it to Clara to be rude. "Oh...I'm...Jacob?", it came out as a question, probably out of fear of clara. I don't blame him, everyone sometimes has clarisaphobia,even me. Very common phobia.

Clara stares at him with a blank stare. "no you're not. Jacob was way taller and more muscley." I elbow her, and stomp on her foot. "Todavia no es un lobo" **(he's not a wolf yet)** Clara gasps, her eyes widening, "OH!" We both stare at him. like the stalkers we are. His skin is a shade darker than our olive color. He's barely taller than us...ok maybe like 3-4 inches taller. He has long black hair like billly in a ponytail. his ees are a dark brown, and he's very scrawny but in a cute way. He's just a normal kid.

I shake my head and smile brightly. I'm meeting JACOB BLACK! **.!** "Sorry! She thought you were someone else. Hi." We extend our hands to him. "I'm Analisa and this is Clarisa.", He smiles brightly, also and shakes our hands. "Oh. I know. we used play together when we were younger." Clara nods her head, serious expression. "Ah, I remember. We use to play doctor...we use to give you a prostate exam." Jacob blushes, his mouth wide open. I couldn't handle it, I burst out laughing holding my side. "Sorry...she got that line...from a movie!" Clara smiled and winked at him. "Of course, Vampires Suck...actually I dont remember you, at all."

Jacob scratched the back of his head, still blushin. "R-right...Well, it was a long time ago...so..." He was so cute! I love this shy Jacob, makes me wanna eat him up like sushi. "How old are you, Jacob?", Jacob looked at me. Must not pinch his cheeks...must not pinch his cheeks.

"Uh..fifteen. You guys?", he smiled, shyly. God, this kid smiled way too much, but i love it anyways. "Not a clue." I don't really know, not that i think about it, but Clara speaks up after me. Surprising me with her answer. "We're about to turn seventeen." How did she know that? She looked at me, eyes widening. Her eyes clearly askign th same question I did. Jacob nods his head slowly, never losing the smile. "A year and a half older than me, right? You two used to be quiet...and nice." He says sheepishly. We gawk at him. "EL Gasp! I take offense to that statement! We're still nice!" It seems we're the only two people in this world when he starts laughing, it isnt loud like billys, but it isnt soft either. His eyes shine brightly and a playful glint in his eyes. I forget completely about how Charlie, Billy and our mom are staring at us with knowing smirks and Clara standing next to me."Are you saying you're not quiet?", I cross my arms and hold my head high. "PShh! Hecks no! Noone can make us shut up...wait.." i look at the floor biting my pinky nail, with a thoughtful expression. "That's not a good thing."

Jacob's smile widens, if that's even possible, and smirks. Not a ...wolf smirk but a pre-wolf smirk. More childish. "You're not nice, either. Tryng to get your own mom in trouble? Very evil." My eyes widen, remembering what had happened. "You don't u-understand! She has La chancla! That's like...a gun to us! And it was just a prank...jyea...a prank." My voice drifts off and Jacob laughs again.

The voice next to me scares me, making me jump. "I feel like the third wheel." Clara pouts, crossing her arms across her chest. Like a kid throwing a tantrum. "THird-wheel to what?" Clara glares at me but then changes it to a smirk. Trying to embarrass me. "You two are talking as if you were dating. Like an old married couple." Not gonna work!Well on me, anyways. Jacob actually blushes a very bright red, even his ears are red and stutters a 'what?' I blinnk twice, not fazed at all. "Hey, that makes me a cougar. Hey mom! You'll be so proud of me, I'm a cougar!"

* * *

><p>After all the commotion we settle inside billy's small kitchen. Small but very homey. I willname this my second fort. The seating order was: Billy near the window, our mmom next to Billy, Charlie next to our mom, Clara then me and then Jacob next to Billy. It was a round table. "Have you two been nice to your mother?" My spoon full of delicious rice with chicken aka arroz con pollo, my fave, was about to be in my mouth when he asked that question. I put my spoon down and stared at Billy. "...Aren't you suppose to ask how school is or how we are?", Clara nad I pout. "You ask us as if we've always been mean to her.", we look up and see that they are expecting an aswer. Sighing we answer together. "Yes, we've been nice to her."<p>

Billy and Charlie laugh while Jacob and Melisa smile. "You two were always quiet...but smehow you're grown into mischievous yound ladies." First Jacob and now Billy. What is up with the whole 'you use to be quiet' statements? I shrug my shoulder and start eating again, Clara followng. "I blame Tv."

"I blame school." They stare at us as if we grew another head. "Are you really blaming something that can be taken away, Analisa? And Clarisa, what has school done to make you mischievous?" Charlie, the cop. or po-po. Ha ha. He would interrogate us. I stayed quiet not really wanting to answer. "School makes us learn how to be creative. For us that mans... creative plans on our mischief." Charlie smiled, his mustache wiggling. That is a very cool mustache. "Really? Well, I hope Forks high doesn't give you too much creativity."

Clara laughs and starts eating again. "Random Time! Blly...my most favorite person in this world." I get my puss-in-boots eyes, blinking innocently at him. "What is it, Analisa?", his lips twitch, fighting back a smile. "Can you...tell us the legends liek when we were kids?", My hends fists where they hide, underneath the table. Clara glars at me. She should, I mean we don't know what happened before we got here. We don't know anything besides what is happening now. I felt something on my stomach, a weird feeling. Slowly but surly the truth was finally entering my consciousness.

Billy smiled kindly at me. " later." I nodded my head. Even though my emotions were all over the place, I kept up a happy facade. Not trying to let anyone see. My hands were balled up, clutching my pants underneath the table. "OK!" I smiled brightly, Clara noticing right away that it was fake. "Did you know I'm a cougar, Billy? I'm dating Jacob, according to Clara." Jacob smiled and ate in silence but I still noticed his blush. Poor kid, I'm probably going to give him a heat stroke with all that blushing. "Really?...I don't think I want my son dating someone crazy." Everyone laughed including me, not even paying attention. "Wait...why am I laughing? That was mean, Billy! I don't like you anymore...Charlie! You're my new fave!" Charlie smirked at me. "That's good to know, Analisa. Doesn't mean I'll bail you out of jail." Myy hands clenched tighter on my pants, the same feeling coming back tentimes worse. It took everything in me not to double over. You see I get Anxiety attacks when I'm scared, my heart beats start to race and so do my thoughts. Before I could do anything Clara holds my hand, clearly knowing that I'm having an attack. She's alway been there for .

"El Gasp! D-did you hear that twin2? this is mutiny!" My voice shook before I could stop it, but quiickly recovered, noone noticing the slip. clara thought for a second. "We were captains?", I put on my thinking face. Tapping my chin with my free hand. "IDK. Mutiny sounds like a cool word, though."

After we finished eating, Clara told me to get some fresh air. Away from everyone, so they wouldn't see me if I had a break down. Problem is...it's giving me to much time to think. If you've ever had an anxiety attack you know it starts up with what you thiink about. The more you thiink, the longer the attack is.

* * *

><p>But fresh air was really helping. Leave it to Clara. The woods behind Billy's house were both terrifying but very beautiful. The moon was bright, illuminating the night, The way the air smelled, woodsy...it was soothing. "hey.:, I jumped a bit, startled by his voice. "What are you doing out here?", I didnt want to look at him , I couldn't. It would make me fnally give in to the truth. Something I didn't want. Instead I chose to keep looking at the woods but smile lightly. "Enjoying the scenery." I could see him nod his head from the corner of my eye. "Can I sit next to you?" I laughed softly, flinching when I could hear how fake and desperate it sounded, ut he didn't notice. Why would he? He didn't know me. Only Clara. "You don't have to ask, this is your house."<p>

Jacob sat next to me and we lapsed into silence. Just enjoying the silence. After a few minutes, I couldn't take it, anymore. My mouth started moving by itself. Seems to happen alot, here. "You know..." Jacob turned to me, as if he had expected me to speak. "I can't...believe we're here. I thought that.. I use to think that if this ever happened...I would be happy. But I'm not...I miss everyone." I chose my words carefully, not wanting to give anything away Jacob stayed silent for a couple of seconds, starriing at the floor before answering. "...Why not go back?", My eyes were focused on the woods, trying to hide the prinkly feeling in my eyes. "Because I'm scared." My voice shook and came out as a whisper. "Scared of what?" Jacob's voice was filled with worry. I shouldn't put this on him, I shouldn't be telling him...but I couldn'tt stop, anymore."...Scared that we're stuck here. That we might not be able to go back...that iif we try to leave...Clara wont be able to go with me." I looked at my hands, clutching them tightly. That had been my first thought. What if we couldn't leave? What if one of us didn't wanna go back?

My biggest fear was to be alone...Clara had always been there for me. Jacob held my hand in his, squeezing it lightly. "You two are twins. You'll always have each other's back...that's something I wishh I had." That's right. His sisters left him alone with his father, to take care of him. "But you have-probably have BFF's who got your back." He smiled brightly squeezing my hand, again. "That I do. We act like you two...well...not as...uh..." he looked around, trying to find the right word.

"Crazy?", I laughed, covering my mouth with my free hand. "I know. Noone can be as crazy as us." Jacob stared at me for what seemed like forever and smiled genuinely. "I made you laugh." I tilted my head to the side, finally looking at him. "I was laughing earlier, too." Jacob thought for a second, choosing his words again. "But it sounded...kinda foced. Especially while we were eating. As if you had to laugh." I stared at him, shocked. Noone but Clara knew the difference. Hod did he..."You really are-are really observant, arent youu?" I remember Bella speaking about how observant he was when she, mike and Jacob were going to the movies...about her not liking music. Jacob scratched his head, clearly embarrassed. "Not really."

I stare at him, I mean really look at him. He was just a child but he already knew so much. He learned by taking care of his father alone...and he's going to go through a hell of a lot worse. He shouldn't get hurt like that...he was just a kid. I wont let Bella hurt him, I couldn't.

"What?" Jjacob fidgeted under my stare, nervous. "She's right...you are beautiful." I smile kindly. Seeing Jacob blush I try to rephrase. "Well..you're cute but your soul is beautiful...personality like a personal sun." Jacob smiled shily. He was cute like this. Innocent, no worry but that of helping his ffather. I wish it wouldn't change. Let him grow up normally...not to go through all the hardships he'll go through. But I know that's a lost dream.

"Who is she?", I'm brought out of my thoughts. I look at him and think of something quickly. "uh...the voice inside my head?" Jacob looks at me strangely, cheking my forehead. "Voice...inside your head? you mean your conscious?" I scratch my cheek, and bite the inside of mylip out of habbit. Nervous habbit. "Sure...Ha...I'm not...crazy." Jacob smiles widely pushing me with his shoulder. "You should get checked."

I feign innocence, looking at him with wide eyes. "Ah, would you like to be my doctor? Dr. Jacob Black?" He turns ten shades of red quickly. "W-what?" It's so easy to make him blush, even if its hard to see. Its so easy to be around him. "I'm Joking, Jacob!" I put my arms around his kneck and laugh. "Thank you, Jacob...for being kind. A personal sun...", I tighten my arms around him and bury my head into the crook of his kneck. "Please dont change."

I feel him slowly wrap his arms around my waist, tightly. "I'll try." I can hear in his voice the small kind smile he has. "I promise." Trying not to let him hear the tears that are running down my face freely, I whisper softly. "No prometas lo que no vas a cumplir." **(Don't promise something you wont keep)**

* * *

><p>"You two seemed cozy." We were back home. After my whisper, Billy had called us inside, and Clara knowing I probably had a breakdown led Jacob inside the house first. Leaving me alone to compose myself. Now inside our room, everything seems to have fallen on my shoulders a hundred fold, weighing me down. She was smirking at me, putting on her PJ's. "I won't see him again." My voice held no emotion, what so ever. I turned my emotions off once we had left Jacob's house. "What? Why? You've always had a thing for him-even before Taylor Lautner." Clara whined clearly not noticing the tone of my voice. She was putting her shirt on, her head covered by the shirt when she stopped moving. "He'll be in-love with Bella in a year." I sat on my bed and looked at my hands.<p>

"Didn't you say you'd try your damnest to help Jacob avoid getting hurt, before we even met vickie?" her voice was muffled by the shirt in her face. It was a hillarious sight but I couldn't laugh. "It's different now. " My voice was irritated now."Different how?" I finally snapped, I stood up abruptly and glared at her. "Because it's true now! We're living inside the books. Don't you get it? We could ger seriously get hurt, Clarisa!" She jerked down her shirt, revealing a very pissed off Clara. "So you were bluffing when you said you'd help him?" Her voice was deadly, calm and serious. Her eyes the only thing that showed her real emotions. "You are something else. Where the hell is my best friend Analisa? What have you done to her, because she would have never gone back on her if it was impossible!"

My tears started to spill, knowing she was right. I fell to my knees and hugged myself. "I dont know." Clara's expression softened and hugged me tightly. "It's finally sinking in, that this is real and not a dream." I nod my head, not being able to speak because of my sobbing. "Like you said..makae the best out of our time here. Whick means...help Jacob avoid gettng hurt. Even if you get hurt. That is your job, ok? I'll be there every step of the way." My shoulders shook lightly, slowly calming down. "What if...I s-still cant he-help him?" Clara rubbed my back, like a mother would to her baby.

"Then at least you can say you tried, instead of regretting not trying, later. Mas bien tratar que lamentar, right?" **(better try than be sorry)** I laughed quietly, rubbing my eyes. "Isn't it 'mas bien preventir que lamentar?" **(better safe than sorry)** "I...guess you're right. It finally sunk in. And I'm not strong..." I laugh quietly again. "I'll try my best. I'll try to make him not feel as much pain as he normally would." Clara hugged me tightly before helping me to my feet. "Good...but dont fall for him. He imprints on Renesmee...Just be his friend." I remember that, I'm not stupid. I lay on top of my covers facing her. "I know that. I only see him as a kid, anyways...Hey!" I sit up abruptly, smiling brightly at her. "Maybe Embry will imprint on you! He's the only one who doesn't imprint...or seth...or collin and brady...and the rest of the new members!" CLara shakes her head before going to her bed and gettind ready to sleep. "Me? Embry and Seth would be perfect for you. All three of you are kind and a bit shy. Also protective of the ones you love. You scream 'Embry/Seth's Imprint'. " I roll my eyes and turn off the light. MY eyes getting heavy. "Whatever I'm too tired to argue good night." Not to mention that seth is only 13 years old, pedophile much? "Hasta manana."**(good night)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N <strong>_

_** Everyone seems to make their story's about how cool and awesome it would be to be in their world but they never realize that this could happen. You start to feel weird when you realize you're trapped in an unknown place. Well at least that's what I think. What do you guys think?**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**THE SONG TRANSLATION IS IN except no spaces where lyricstranslate is.**_

_**http:/ lyricstranslate . **_

_**Clara's outfit:**_

_**http:/www. suddenlydarling. ?option=com_joomgallery&func=detail&id=78&Itemid=228**_

_**Analisa's outfit: Except the leather jacket is a blazer.**_

_**http:/www. suddenlydarling .?option=com_joomgallery&func=detail&id=123&Itemid=228**_


	5. Enter Clutzy Mcclutz

_**Ok, so I went back over everything and tried to fix what i did wrong! I changed some things, too!**_

_**A.N.**_

_**OK! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!- I WANT EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHAT THEY WANT TO HAPPEN, WHAT CHAPTER YOU WANT ME TO DO FROM TWILIGHT AND EXACTLY WHAT PART YOU WANT ME TO WRITE. I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF I WANT TO WRITE ALL THE CHAPTERS IN THE BOOK EXCEPT IMPORTANT ONES. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! PM ME OR WRITE IT IN A REVIEW! :3**_

_**Thank you so much to those five of you who reviewed! I feel so happy!**_

_***cough cough* Anyways...**_

_**this chapter took me a while to get done because I had so many other ideas that i just had to write them down! So...now i have 2 chapters done on New Moon!...I have alot of great shocking events coming up! MUAHAHAhAhA!**_

_**SUZIE1107: Thank you so much for your compliment! It makes me warm inside. lol I always did picture Jacob as the cute innocent type of boy...before he becomes a wolf. Too cute! This will be a Jacob/OC and Embry/OC story. I have everything planned out so... might get confusing from now on. But since they r from our world they believe in what happens in the books.**_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the lateness. Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**SAMASBANANAS: Oh my goodness...your username is awesome! Vicky was one of my favorite villains,too! She's just so...fiery! I love your word 'ROFLcopter'! mind if i use it in the story?Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**IVE GOT COOKIES:Another great username! ...makes me want a cookie,now...Thank you so much. I'll do my best! PLease keep reviewing!**_

_**THEGIRLTHATISBORDERLINECRAZY:...it took me a while to figure out what your username said...BUT i finally got it XD! ITS AWESOME! THank you! I'm glad that my story is exactly what you were looking for! This makes me want to do the happy dance. I'll try my best!**_

_**These reviews make my day. Just hope everyone knows that. :D You'll notice in this chapter that I LOVE video games. Especially Final Fantasy.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight,final fantasy, 'The Cape of Storms by HYDE' or vampire diaries. I DO, however own, my characters Clara,Lina and anyone you don't recognize from the book.**_

_**CHAPTER 5: ENTER CLUTSY MCCLUTZ!**_

The whole weekend we had spent in La Push. Jacob had made me learn how to fix cars while Clara and our mom...which FYI i forgot her name until Billy mentioned it, were in the house. Somehow, I got the impression that our mom and Billy were pushing Jacob and I dont know why...

Ever since the little episode I had had, both with Jacob and clara, I had been 'too' hyper. According to Clara. But what she didn't know was that this was my way of dealing with everything. I'm trying to come up with a plan to help Jacob but so far nothing, and today was the day Isabella Swan came into the picture.

We were outside of school wasting our precious time until the bell rang. Just a typical monday morning, without rain, just leaning against the brand new used car that our dear mother had bought us. I stretched my arms and spoted a very familiar bronze hair-style walking towards us. "YAWN." Clara turned her head to me and glared, mad that I had interrupted her study time. "Yawn? Aren't you suppose to actually yawn?" I shook my head, and stared at the bronze hair getting closer to us. "No, i mean...YAWN" You see this was my was of saying 'here comes edward. Better run now, Clara'. Since she hated Edward, we had come up with it. Clara grabbed her things. "Right. See you at lunch." Waving good-bye she walked in the direction of her newly-found friends. 'The cool nerds' she called them.

"Hello, Analisa." His melodic voice startled me, even though I had known he would be there. "How was your weekend?" I turned my head and smiled brightly. "HELLO EDDY! My weekend was fun..." I tried to think of a new word. "FUn...fun-fabulous?" Edward shook his head. Yes I had called him Eddy...he actually glared at me when I had first called him that, but noone can beat me! "You're running out of ideas for new words." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "Yea, well...you're running out of ideas for...your HAIR." It was true. He wore the same stupid hairstyle. His stupid gray blazer and his stupid blue jeans with his stupid white t-shirt. "My hair?"

I sighed loudly. He looked like he was amuzed or enjoying making fun of me. Which I found annoying. "I'm too tired to argue." I layed my upper body on the hood of the car, my feet standing on tippy-toes to touch the ground. Edward leaned on the car to my right. "What happened?"

"I learned how to build cars. Stupid Jacob Black and his stupid hood!" I had hit my head multiple times on random objects while helping Jacob. Even the hood, and it was opened. How does a short person hit her head on an open car hood? The only thing Jacob did was laugh. That jerk. "You were in La Push?" His voice held caution. "Yes. My mommy-dearest knows the elder Billy Black. Oh right. If you ever meet her don't annoy her. She'll threaten to run the car into a ditch, with you still in it." I opened my eyes and looked up, catching a glimps of the shimer in his eyes. "What did you do?" I gasped loudly and stood infront of him. "Nothing! Why would you think that an angel like me would do something? I couldn't hurt a bug..." I paused, and tapped my chin. "Well maybe just the spider Clara was screaming at yesterday. Does that count?" Edward chuckled.

"You're no angel, Analisa. I know that much from last week. Remember the boy who annoyed you?" He suddenly smirked, amusement and secrecy hidding behind his smirk. "You left quite the impression on him..." he looked behind me and his smirk grew bigger. "Very big impression." I turned around and saw what he was looking at. A boy with almost white blond hair, speaking with a dark brown haired boy. The boy looked towards us and quickly looked away when he saw us starring. The boy, Dylan, had thought it was funny to put his feet out and close his eyes while I was walking by making me trip. Edward said that his feet had already been there but I don't believe him. Boy was that guy emberrassed. I looked up when I heard a roar of a truck. A red truck, that is. It looked exactly the way it was in the movie. Jacob did a great job.

"I guess the new girlis here. She's very popular,eh?" I had almost forgotten how Edward could hear everyone's mind but quickly remembered when I leaned back against my car and descretely stared at Edwards expression. He looked annoyed but quickly composed himself. "I guess so. Jelouse she'll steal your spot light?" I snorted loudly and covered my mouth, feeling emberrassed. "Ha. Analisa lilliana Ramirez does not get jelouse. She gets even." Edward tried to fight back a smile. "Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Oh." I pouted, pretending to be sad. "Is it annoying you?" Edward crossed his arms, ready for anything I threw at him. His eyes flicked behind me and his eyes smiled. Yes, eyes can smile. Just ask Edward smullen. You could say that." I felt a few rain drops on my head. It seemed even mother nature knew what Edward was going to go through today. I smirked evily. "Goody. Lina will keep doing it. Lina gets even,remember?" Edward raise his arm a bit. "What did I do?"

I saw Bella leave her truck and speak to Tyler before going inside. Hm, exactly the same. "You told Lina that the chair magically appeared infront of her. When she knows you used your telekinesis powers to trip her." Again I saw his eyes flicker behind me with an amuzed expression. I was seriously about to turn to what ever he was starring at! " I wasn't even in the same room." he was still starring behind me, but took a step back as if whatever was behind me was making him. I tapped my forehead, and pretended not to have seen that. "That's what they want you to think. Magical powers, sir Edward. You're like Bonnie from Vampire Diaries." I felt Edward freeze, his eyes returning to me rapidly."Vampire Diaries?" Two can play at this game, Edward.

"Yeah, my fave show. She's a witch. You, my dear Eddy, are a witch...unless you want to be a vampire, cause I'll admit they are H-O-T-T in that show. Like Elijah!" I started to day dream about how hot Elijah was until I heard Eddy clear his throat. "And we're back to being first person." I smiled brightly. "Oh! Lina apologizes." Edward only shook his head.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat and stretched. Goodness, dealing with Edward in first period, made me too hyper. "Class, today we have a new student!" the teacher's cheeriness sometimes scared me. But noone was as hyper as me. Noone! "Her name is Isabella Swan. Isabella please sit next to Analisa." I groaned inwardly. I hated Bella, sorry to the bella fans, but to me she was just a disgrace to woman kind. I raised my hand. "Yoo-hoo! Bella! Ova here!" the whole class erupted into laughter, making Bella blush as she walked to the seat next to me. "Oh, I get it! It's a 'laugh with you' moment, right?" A boy with blond bed-hair, the hot type of bed hair, laughed quietly next to me. I recognized him immediately. He had tan skin, blond short messy hair and bright blue eyes. He had that mysterious air around him. He wore black jeans with a dark blue shirt. Anyone played Final Fantasy and seen cloud? Exactly like him. He was very attractive. I think his name was Dylan. The same 'trip-me-with-his-feet' Dylan.<p>

"You're so weird." Goodness, I think his smirk was going to give me a heart attack. So Hot. Everyone in class turned to him, after hearing him chuckle, and their mouths dropped. Not paying attention to the class I pouted at him and turned to Bella, planning on ignoring him for the rest of the day. "Hello, I'm Analisa." Bella looked exactly like Kristen Stewart...except for the two front rabbit teeth. She actually looked alot prettier that Kristen as Bella. Long brown wavy hair, pale skin, heart shapped face, high cheek bones. She wore her trademark clothes consisting of: long sleeve shirt underneath a polo and blue jeans. "OH...hi,Analisa. I'm Bella. How did you know I go by Bella?" She asked slightly confused. My mouth fell open. I tried to think quickly. Come on, Lina. Think think think. What would my hero Axel from Kingdom Hearts,do? ...Probably molest a little boy with spiky blond hair. Never mind. "Uh...I know...your dad?" My eye twitched when I saw Bella blink and push her hair behind her ear. I always did hate that about her.

"Ugh. Forks is really cold, isn't it?" I shivered lightly. I turned my head to my left to stare out the window but was met instead with bright blue crossed eyes. I scooted away from Dylan and his brown haird friend laughed. "Yeah. I hate cold...wet things." I turned to bella. "Oh, you must hate slurpees then...uh...I mean...did you live in a warm state?" Bella nodded. "Yeah. Arizona." I smiled brightly. Keep your friends close and keep your enemy's closer, right?

* * *

><p>I had gotten my lunch out of my locker and entered the lunch room when I saw Bella with the 'soon to be normal' table. I walked up to Bella and whispered loudly. "Good luck, Bella." Bella looked up with a small smile. "Thanks, Analisa...uh...would you like to sit with us?" Right then mike appeared and side hugged me."Yeah. sit with us."<p>

I rolled my eyes when I heard a voice speak up. "We don't want insects in our table." Goodness gracious, I hated Jessica so much. Not the actress, just the character. Jelouse maggot. "Hm? Then why are you sitting here, Jessica? Oh. My bad, I shouldn't offend the insects." Mike stiffled a laugh while Jessica and Lauren glared at me. It was my life goal to make them pissed off now. "Sorry bella. Maybe next time you'll sit with the cool nerds. You too, Angela. Not you Mike, you'll contaminate my food." They both waved as I made my way to Clara's table, Mike with his mouth wide open.

"TWIN2!" Clara's table turned to me. There were four boys, Clara and another girl. We always did get along better with boys than girls. The first boy I saw was Dylan, annoying kid. The next was Vincent , he had black shoulder length hair he had dark brown eyes, he looked a bit like a gothic Leon from FF. The next boy had short brown hair, the boy that laughed with Dylan at me earlier, and looked like Noel from FFXIII part 2. his name was William. The girl was short and petite. She was William's younger sister by two years. She had dark brown shoulder length hair, she wore black leggings, gray mid-calf boots and long sleeved gray sweater. Her name was Alessandra.

"Twin1! So...today is the day the craddle robber eye stalks the newby?" I set my food on the table and sat next to Dylan, facing Clara. "Don't you mean eye fudge?" I kicked Dylan's leg when he poked my arm. I dont think he learned his lesson, from last time or me ignoring him. Maybe I should show him again. Clara sighed. "Yeah, eye fudge...anyways...she's pretty. She has that...innocent look." I nodded my head and bit into my sandwhich. "Hai!" Dylan shook his head eating his food. "Don't speak with your mouth full...and you ain't Japanese." MY head turned to him, puting sadly. "Don't ruin my dream!" Dylan began to laugh quietly. "Such a crybaby." I glared at him and stuck my tongue out. See if he likes it. Clara, Aless,William and Vincent starred at us through our little arguments. They looked shocked. Why did everyone look surprised when Dylan spoke to me?

"Ojitos."**[basically means giving puppy eyes]** Clara looked at Edward and Bella. I turned around and gasped. "OMG! They're raping each others eyes." I whispered loudly, knowing that the table could hear me and so could Edward's. "Eddy, don't do it. Don't be Pedo-ward!" Edward turned his head to me, not just him but his whole table. He glared at me and I waved innocently, turning back to my food pretending to be confused. "Did I say it that loud?" Aless shook her head."I don't think so. Hey are you gonna eat your apple?" I shook my head and handed her the apple. "No,here." Clara suddenly began laughing loudly, while I was giving my apple to Aless I had left an opening for my pudding to be taken away. "Are you gonna eat your pudding? Oops, too late." Dylan began to eat my pudding making everoyone laugh. "no...sir twinkle...you fiend." I sniffled softly. "Clara your friend is mean!" Dylan flicked my nose and went back to eating my pudding. I tried to reach for it but he turned his back to me. I tried tickling him but the jerk wasn't ticklish. When he was done eating he turned to me and began tickling my stomach, making me squirm."Revenge is weet."

"You two should just get married." he finally stopped tickling and I layed my head on the table. "Not...if..." I panted and glared at Dylan behind my bangs. "He's...gonna eat...sir twinkles baby's." Vincent laughed."So if he doesn't eat sir twinkle's offsprings you'll marry him?" I nodded my head and turned my head to look at Edward/Bella. Edward was starring at our table and smirking, growing bigger when he saw me stare. "Dude, you should stop eating sir twinkle's offsprings. That's a good deal." Aless elbowed William when he said that making him double over,coughing. "You guys are so mean to Lina. Especially you, Lu." I turned my head to Dylan rapidly. Popping it in the process. "Lu?" Dylan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks, Aless. She'll plan something evil now." I could totally use this against him. I laughed evily inside my head until I noticed all five of them starring at me. "I laughed out loud...didn't I?" they all nodded their head, a bit scared. "yup. You LOL'd" the whole table laughed at Dylan, making him frown. "Dylan made a funny." I put my head on the table and hit it with my right hand still laughing. Unknowingly to me, clara and Edward were smirking at Dylan and I. Making everyone else in our table, except for Dylan and I, to stare at us both. Dylan for smiling softly at me and me for not noticing.

After school I walked by the office to get a glimpse of Edward/Bella moment but when I arrived the door opened and out came an angry Edward. "Eddy!" Edward turned to me, surprised. "Oh, hello Analisa." How many times did i have to tell him! I pouted. "Lina...wait, what's wrong?" Edward frowned, struggling with his words. Maybe I should tell him about Clara and I. "i...I..." he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. I'll tell you later, alright?" I stopped puting and spoke to him with softness but serious, non the less. "If you have a problem you can always come to me, ok? I promise I won't judge or fall asleep while you speak." Edward smiled lightly, crossing his arms. "like you did for our math teacher?" I sighed and raised my head, trying to look cool and bad BOSS. Total FAIL, though. "He was BORING." Wanna know why it was total FAIL? Because he was right behind me. "Hello, Miss. Ramirez. I'm boring, eh?" I turned to the teacher and scratched the back of my head. "That wasn't you, Mr. teacher. I would never do that. Right, Eddy?" Edward wore his trademark smirk and face the teacher. "Right. She's to nice to be that way." I caught a glint in both their eyes making me question whether this would work or not. "Mhmm...I'll be keeping an eye on you, Miss. Ramirez." I waved goodbye, speaking to him as he walked away. "It's not healthy to be a stalker, Mr. teacher." When he disappeared around the corner I turned to Edward and sighed.

"I think he bought it. PHEW" I swiped the fake sweat of my forehead.

I stopped moving when I saw Edward's expression. It was so open...but only enough for me to know he was greatful. "Thank you, Lina...that means alot to me."I bounced on my heels and smiled brightly. "Any time!" the door behind Edward opened and Bella walked out. She looked up and noticed a frozen Edward. I looked at Edward's hands. They were clenched tightly. "Hi Bella." I waved lightly at Bella and looked up at Edward. His eyes were hard and cold. I had to do something, and soon. " H-hi, Analisa." She looked up at Edward, tucking her hair behind her eyes. I felt my eye twitch, again. "Sooo...I'll see you soon, Edward." Edward stiffly nodded once. "Yeah, bye...wait." he bent down to my ear and whispered, a smirk on his lips. "Dylan seems to enjoy your company." My mouth fell open. Edward began to leave, I turned to him. "What is that suppose to mean? !" I only saw Edward's shoulders shake before he left. I turned to Bella. "Grr." Bella began to fidget.

"What's his problem?", I feigned innocence. "Edward? Nothing he's just a bit stiff...he doesn't talk to many people." Her next words were strike one. She might not have meant it in a bad way but to me...It had sounded bad. "Then why does he talk to you?" I tried to keep the bite from my voice and smiled. "I don't know. I guess I just have a lovely voice. Bye bella." I left before she could answer. That had sounded snoby. As if she thought that if he didn't speak to her then why the heck was he speaking with someone like me.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARA'S POV<strong>

I stretched my arms above my head. We had arrived a couple of hours ago. Lina flew up the stairs, pissed off about something, while I stayed downstairs watching TV. Our mother had arrived a few minutes ago and went straight to the kitchen to make food. It smelled delicious...like fish, my favorite food. I entered the kitchen and right away Melisa noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" mom turned her head to me and looked concerned...so much different from my real mother."I'm just tired...and Lina's been acting even stranger." Melisa elbowed me in the ribs and smirked. "Hey. Hey." I turned to her and sat on the counter. "Could it be a boy?" I tilted my head to the side."A boy?" She went back to fixing the food and nodded. "Well, I heard you say Edward the other day...or could it be Jacob...or?" I stared at my feet, swinging them. "Well...sure, she gets on fine with them. They're friends...but I'm sure she won't get with them...my friend Aless told me she wants to hook her up with Dylan..that would actually be kinda cute." I thought back to how he had smiled at Lina.

He had smiled so lovingly...almost like he was in-love with her. If he was a wolf I would swear he had imprinted on her. And when he was flirting with her at lunch? Stealing her pudding, tickling her...and annoying her. She probably didn't even know he was just flirting. What I've heard from the others and what I've seen for myself, is that he's very reserved when it comes to girls. Except for Aless, since he's known her since childhood...even with me he's still cautious...but with Lina...he didn't even flinch when he spoke to her. He accepted her right away. She need that...a friend that will do everything he can to protect her. Kami-sama knows she needs all the protection. And maybe one day they'll end up together.

"What about you?" Melisa's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked at her. "Noone, yet. I mean Will has a bit of a crush on me but..." He's not Embry, I finished in my head. I've always had a huge crush on him. Lina would sometimes make fun of me for it.I mean...William was great but I just didn't know if I should go for it. "When will I meet these friends of yours?" I smiled lightly and looked up. "Soon. I promise."

"Ok, now go get your sister. We're going to billy's." I frowned at her, confused. "Again?" We'd been in La Push all weekend long and I know for a fact Charlie won't be there. "Billy and I want to get Jacob and Lina together." My mood suddenly dropped. "DONT." Melisa turned to me and gaped at the tone of voice I had used. "Don't what?"

"Don't do this. She doesn't need a broken heart." All emotion was gone from my face and voice. One thing I hated most, and if it were to happen I could hold a grudge for a very long time, was my friends getting hurt because of someone's stupidity. "That boy has a crush on her, Clara. He wont hurt her." I wouldn't budge on this. Never. I jumped down from the countter and stared her down. "How do you know? He hasn't shown any interest in her. Just dont pursue this...please." She shook her head and went back to her food. "She won't get hurt." I glared at her, getting angry. I grabbed her arm tightly, she turned to me and gasped soflty. "I know you're our mother and all and know what's best for us but if she gets hurt because of him...I will never speak to you again. And I'll make your life a living hell. She is my twin and I will always protect her. She comes first. " I walked away leaving her stunned. Noone messes with my friends, not even a fake mother.

I knocked on our door. No answer. I opened the door and notice Lina sleeping on her bed. "LINA!" I shake her fiercely. She sat up quickly. "He stole my cookie!...huh?" She rubbed her eyes, sleeply. I wonder who 'he' was. "We're going to La Push." She nodded her head and got out of bed tripping when she got off.

* * *

><p><strong>LINA POV<strong>

We arrived at Billy's house and Billy waved at us. He told us that Jacob was in his garage. I noticed that Clara's eyes hardened when Billy and our mom smiled at each other. Come to think of it...Clara and Melisa didn't really speak at all during the car ride.

When we got into the garage we saw three boys looking at a truck, EVIL as I was I had to scare them. "BOOO!"all three boys jumped and hit their heads on the hood. Good, revenge is sweet, or so Dylan says. Clara bent over clutching her stomach, laughing loudly. "What the heck?" the darker boy said, clutching his heart. He was a tiny bit muscular, he wore a black hoody with blue jeans. His hair falling over his shoulders. The second boy just sat down, clutching the back of his head. His hair was a little lighter and had on a dark gray hoody with jeans.

"Sorry. She just had sugar. Hey,Jacob." Clara stared at the second boy with curiosity. Jacob smiled widely and hugged me tightly. "Lina! Clara! hey!" No oxygen was getting into my lungs. That boy was strong, and he looked as if HE was the one that had eaten sugar. "Cant...breathe." Jacob released me, laughing, and hugged Clara not as hard. "Thank you for not choking me." Jacob scratched the back of his head. The boy next to me extended his hand to me. "Hi, I'm Quil Aetera. Jacob's cousin" He smirked trying to flirt with me, flexing his almost non-existing muscles. I just found it absolutely adorable. I shook his hand. "Hello, Jacob's cousin named Quil." Quil laughed. Clara glared at Jacob's expression but noone noticed so she only sighed. "Ignore her, I do. Nice to meet you, quil."

The boy next to Clara stood up and waved, shyly. "and I'm Embry. Jacob's friend." I waved rapidly. "Hi, EMBRY!" he was absolutely adorable! If Clara didn't already like him I would probably jump him. I always did love him...er...his name. Quil laughed and pointed at Embry. "Ha! I got a title and you didn'!" he side hugged me tightly, sticking his tongue out at Embry.I turned to Clara and noticed the blush on her face. "H-hi Embry. Nice to meet you." Quickly she turned to the other two. "What are you doing?" Jacob smiled and pointed at his truck. "Building this truck. Wanna help?" Jacob looked good today. Like the other two, he had on a black hoody with dark jeans. "This thingy goes with this thingy. That thingy goes in that thingy..." I then remembered the evil hood of darkness, I shivered and shook my head. "No thanks. I think I'll pass." Clara shook her head. "Cry baby...I'll give it a try."

I sat on the couch Jacob had in there and watched them work. It had been thrity minutes but I had caught enough Information for my jokes later on. Clara and Embry would always blush whenever they spoke. They looked good together. My phone buzzed again and I looked at it. I texted back. "GRR." this kid would get a real ass-whooping tomorrow. He was so mean. Clara turned to me. "What's wrong?" I pointed at Clara and glared. "Your friend is a jerk! He even stole my cookie!" I pouted and texted when I saw another text from him, growing angrier. Clara tilted her head to the side. "Which one?" I growled again. " Dyl!"My eyes widened, when i noticed my mistake. "Uh...I mean dylan." Clara smirked and walked over to me. " 1. how did he get your number and 2...you gave him a nickname?" I noticed Quil frown but tuned them out and stared at Clara.

"1. He asked for it and 2...his name is too long." Quil poked me on my shoulder and pouted when I turned to him. "Is that your boyfriend?" at the same time that Jacob asked. "He stole your cookie? What flavor?" Yes, I was getting Jacob to act like me! Woo-hoo!I looked at quil first. "No, he isn't!" I glared at Clara when she laughed and said a quiet 'yet'. I then turned to Jacob and nodded. "Yea, and he even picks on me! BTW it was chocolate chip" Clara shook her head and sat next to me. "That's called flirting, sis." I thought back to what Edward had said. 'Dylan seemed to enjoy your company' Yea right, that jerk was not flirting! A monkey knows how to flirt better than him!

* * *

><p>I sighed and laid down on my bed. Clara was taking a shower and I was listening to music.<p>

"So where do I sail? A ship losing control. My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea. So where has love gone? Will I ever reach it? The cape of storms echoes the pain I feel inside."

A knock on my window snaps me away from singing. I cautiously step to the window and open it. "Hallo?" Everything was dark except for the light of the moon showing that noone was there. "Hey." I turned to my left and saw Edward standing on the roof, his hands in his pocket. "Edward?" He tried to smile but it came out as a frown. Wasn't he suppose to have already left?

"Yes, can you come out?"I climbed out the window and walked to him. "Hey, what's wrong? How did you get up here?" He pointed to the side of the house and I saw a latter by the rail. OH. I sat down and hugged my knees. "So..what's wrong?" Edward sat next to me but kept a fair distance away from me, as usual. "I'm leaving."

I looked at him. He came to say good bye? I guess I have a bigger impact on him than I thought. "Oh...well...not gonna lie. I'm gonna cry if you leave." He stared at me, searching my eyes. "You're not going to ask why?" I shook my head and smiled sadly. "If you want to tell me, you'll tell me. I won't stick my pretty little nose into other people's business unless...they have sugar on them." Eedward smiled and looked at me again. "Why do you do that?"

Confused I looked at the sky. Maybe it'll have the annswer. "Do what?" He looked up too and we stared at the sky. "Joke around even though you know it's a serious moment?" I smiled brightly stretching my arms infornt of me. "Life is too short to live in seriousness. Laughter is the best medicine after all. I can be serious, though. Would you like that?" Edward shook his head. "No...I like that about you. It's ...innocent. you seem like the happiest girl alive. No problems."

I thought back to my life before I had come to this universe and frowned. "I have my problems, alright. Just ask Clara. But like I said. Life is too short to live in seriousness. Sometimes pretending is a lot easier than real life."

We lapsed into silence for a while. The clouds hid the moon and the wind picked up. "The new girl" I turned my heada to Edward. "Bella Swan...I'm..." His hand went to his hair again. Frustrated. "I...I thought about killing her today." He looked as if he wanted to tell me the whole truth, but he couldn't. His family was too precious. I almost told him the truth but I couldn't. Not yet. "But you didn't." He glared at me, for the first time. And even thought I should have been scared, I wasn't. "Didn't you hear me? I THOUGHT about killing her. Infront of everyone. Arent you shocked?" I fake gasped and raised a hand to my mouth. "Le gasp. Edward is thinking like a human." Edward froze and I became serious. "Edward, You're..." i hesitated for a split second. "Human. We humans tend to sometimes think crazy things. As bad as it seems, I've thought of killing someone before."

Edward grabbed his hair. "But that's the thing. She didn't do anything and I just wanted to kill her." I grabbed edward's face and made him look at me. "Don't think of what could have happened. You didn't attack her. You're strong enough to stop yourself. " If he picked up on the double meaning off my words,he didn't show it. "If you need a couple of days to cool off and think...then take them. Noone will stop you. I mean I'll miss my buddy...and so will your family but at least we'll know that when you come back you'll have a clear head, right?" Edward stared at me for a few minutes, and grabed my hand. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" I let go of Edward and sat next to him. He stared off into space a slow smile appearing on his lips. "What was the name of the song you were singing?" I cleared my throat. All that seriousness had gotten to me. "Uh...cape of stom by HYDE. It was from this japanese drama I saw once. Really sad love story...but good." Edward nodded, still looking ahead. "Can you sing it?" I blushed and looked away. "Uh...I'm not very good." Edward turned to me and gave me his very first real smile. I like this happy edward. "I won't judge. As a farewell present?" I cleared my throat and looked at the stars. "OK"

"So where do I sail?  
>A ship losing control<br>My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea

So where has love gone?  
>Will I ever reach it?<br>The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

You'll never notice  
>The colour of sin<br>Just as the storm clouds closes in  
>It's dark<p>

Here in the shadows  
>I am pursued<br>Until the ends of the earth  
>Embraced<p>

The ghost ship wanders far  
>For there is no guiding star<br>And this treasure has no meaning anymore

So where do I sail?  
>A ship losing control<br>My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea

So where has love gone?  
>Will I ever reach it?<br>The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside

You know completely  
>The taste of sin<br>Melting sweet in your mouth  
>Like chocolate<p>

A moment of pleasure  
>You are fulfilled<br>But every dream has its time  
>To die<p>

The ghost ship wanders far  
>For there is no guiding star<br>And this treasure has no meaning anymore

Will this be my fate?  
>So where do I sail?<br>A ship losing control  
>My cries swallowed up, lost in the raging sea<p>

So where has love gone?  
>Will I ever reach it?<br>The Cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside"

_**A**__**.N**_

_**What do you think?**_

Dylan look alike: www .

Vincent: www .. com/wiki/squall_leaonhart/Dissidia

William: www. . ?=1

{go to the first pic of a guy}

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Ok, so I kept writting Kata instead of Lina while I was typing this. EPIC FAIL. LOL XD Fixed it though!**_

_**OK, so i have a little thing to say...If anyone live in or near Arlington,Tx and loves anime please PM me. My anime club is having a...sorta Mini Anime Convention at our college and we would love it if anyone can go. And then we're having a gaming tournament the friday after spring break! So if anyone wants any details please PM me! The mini-convention is on April 13!**_


	6. Snowball apocalypse!

_**A.N**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TA1IA92! I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS STORY!**_

_**i'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NAO! I COULD CRY...BUT...THEN...I WONT BE ABLE TO SEE WHICH WOULD MAKE ME NOT ABLE TO TYPE...WHICH WOULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER LATE...WHICH WOULD MAKE ALL OF YOU MAD...WHICH WOULD MAKE ME CRY OUT OF SADNESS. SO! INSTEAD I'LL JUST SMILE BRIGHTLY AND HOPE I DON'T MAKE SOMEONE DIE BECAUSE OF THE BRIGHTNESS!**_

_**TELL ME...SHOULD I DRAW SOMETHING FOR THIS STORY? LIKE A SCENE FROM THIS STORY, I'M NOT VERY GOOD BUT IF SOMEONE ASKED ME TO I WOULD TOTALLY DRAW IT! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DRAW IT AND WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DRAW!**_

_**REPLY TO REVIEWS!**_

_**CETACEA OF TIME: thank you for reviewing! I'll probably update every tuesday or tuesday and saturday if i can!**_

_**TA1IA92: Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy I made you laugh so much. As dylan says i made you LOL. haha I'm a dudette...i think...I'm pretty certain I am. lol Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**PRIYA-101: YAY! a new reader! I hope I've made it unique enough! thank you for reviewing! It is confusing...but its just because of Lina's way of thinking. I think anyone would get confused. PM me if you dont get something! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**ZOEY24: Glad you liked it! thank you for reviewing! Yes, I always thought Eddy needed a good friend that wasn't a family member or clutz...so i gave him a very random supernatural...human girl! Don't feel bad...I kinda have a crush on Dylan now...maybe I'll write an original story with Lina and Dylan...what do you think?I know what you mean, I usually update late at night so i get a bit tired and miss some mistakes. I would love to get a BETA but i don't know how to do it. lol Any ideas?**_

_**SUZIE1107: Thank you for reviewing! Yup love in the air! ...Clara is a very protective person...since her mother never loved her and all so she will get very protective! I wish i had a twin too! but that's what BFF'S are for, i think. Either that or make your life a living hell with all the making fun. lol Hm...Idk...should he fall in love that easily? idk yet.**_

_**RANDON TRBETR: *falls off chair from huge 'please'* Thank you! You're an awesome reviewer...er..er? lol I'll try to update sooner every time. Awww...tell your kitty i said 'slkdfunfndsifdjfk'! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**ZERO0o0ZERO:...poor pants! I mean...don't pee your pants! You'll get cold! Anyways Thank you! Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**WARNING: this chapter will have a bit of...drama at the middle...just because I felt like it. lolz**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight related...except my own OC's.**_

* * *

><p>"Target sighted. Are you set, number2, number3? Over."<p>

The target walked ahead next to the second and third target never noticing the three pair of eyes watching them.

"Yes." both voices on either side of me answered never breaking contact with the targets. "the ammunition is ready. Ready on three...one..." We got the amunition ready holding it firmly in our hands, ready to get new ones which were on our bags to the right of us. "two..." I ran infront of the targets hidding from sight. "FIRE!" We shot the amunition and hit the first target on the head making him fall backwards, the second target on his chest and the third...we never got since he hid behind the second. Snow balls went flying across the sky.

"ANALISA, CLARISA, ALESSANDRA! What the hell?", the first taget sat up and glared at us making us flinch and try to hide behind one another. The first target had snow all over his back from falling down and hair making him look like and old person. The second target was on the floor, back facing us, while target three was screaming his name. We got them good. " The target is yelling at us twin2, Aless! He knows our names!" I hid behind Clara peering over her shoulder at the target, Aless hidding behind made eye contact and pushed me in front of them, both shielding themselves. "The target said your name first Lina! Go! Sacrifice yourself for the greater good!" I half turned and glared at Aless, she sometimes made no sense at all. She was too smart for my fragile beautiful mind. "What greater good?" Clara pushed me ahead, tripping me on the way. "Our life!"

I landed with an 'oof'...well i thought I had made that sound but apperantly it was the voice of the body lying underneath me. "L-lina, I like this...pose very much...but I think you just crushed my lungs." I looked down and saw a very bright red Dylan, looking somewhere other than me. "Oh...me between your legs?" Clara began laughing behind me, I sat up and looked at her. "Whats so funny?" Dylan facepalmed, sitting up as well. "Lina...you..."sigh."you are sometimes too much." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I was about to return the hug, since that's what best friends do, when I felt a cold, wet substance sliding beneath my shirt on my back. "YOU ARE NOT MY BEST FRIEND! WATASHI WA FUKURU O SHOTOKKU SHIMASU!"**[i will get revenge!]** Clara began laughing again holding her stomach. Dylan, Will,Ales and even Van that was on the floor turned to look at me with confused eyes. "...what the heck did you just say?" Aless whimpered when I laughed evily. "You know japanese?...I guess she is asian." Clara shook her head. "no...she just has different personallities when she is cold or out for revenge...this is her Japanese personality...she says she will get revenge."

Van stood up and screamed. "Snow apocolypse! I told you she was evil!" He and Will ran away before I had a chance to say anything. Aless sighed and rubbed her hands together, blowing her hands to warm them up. "So...school is out, Edward has been gone for the past four days...you said you needed to show us a secret hidding place before he arrived?" I nodded and pulled Dylan up with me, he had a huge, and i mean HUGE wet spot on his butt...kinda cute but...hm. "Y-yeah." I turned to Aless trying to hide the blush. "uh...this is Edwards secret place...and he wont mind soooo...Lets go!"

* * *

><p>We drove two hours trying to find the stupid meadow. Why two hours you say? Well Aless decided it was potty break after ten minutes of us driving, even though we told her to go before we left or she'd have to hold it. Dylan decided to annoy me by poking me everywhere, following what Clara told me to do, I simply ignored it until he started playing the 'are you nerveous, yet?' game...I will tell you one thing. I get nervouse easily when...PEOPLE START TOUCHING MY UPPER THIGH! And THEN he decided that he wanted to mark his territory on the highway so we had to stop and wait while he peed. Great huh? So we finally made it and we walked all the way to the meadow, not without accidents by the way. Some accidents were on...well accident but others were on purpose. Dylan decided to play footsy with me but I won at the end. He fell on his face every time.<p>

We walked ahead, seeing a opening in the thick trees. The sight was beautiful, now i see why edward loved this place. I stepped out and spun around to see everything better, the meadow was big...the trees made it look like it would be creepy if we were there at night. The ground was covered in green grass and dew on it, there was a ghostly mist around but it just made the view even more breath taking. "this place is...beautiful." Aless looked around and sat on the floor, almost at the middle of the field, Clara and Dylan joining her. I, of course, stayed behind to commence my evil plans for this place. They began talking so I quickly took out a white chalk and began my evil plan. "So this is Edward's meadow? No wonder he loves it, huh Lina?" Dylan turned around when I didn't answer his question.

"Lina...what are you doing?" I turned around quickly after I finished and hid the marker behind my back. I laughed nervously and scratched my head."nothing." Clara took a step toward me. "What is that on the grass, then?" I cleared my throat."N-nothing." Clara took a step forward. "Lina...is that...the chalk the soccer team uses for the field?" I shook my head violently. "No! It's fairy dust!" I smiled brightly, rocking on the balls of my feet. "Lina..." Aless sighed and shook her head, holding it with her hands. "Why is it shaped like two bodies laying down, facing each other?" My smile grew larger and I turned around to see my master piece. " Crime scene. I'm a good artist, right? I think I got Eddy's hair outline perfectly!" Clara groaned, she finally remembered that this was the way he and Bellla had layed down on the field...er...the golf course that looked like a field. "Analisa! What if Edward and Bella come here soon?" Dylan took the chalk away from me, or tried, because I fought back with everything I had. It was like tug-of-war. "Not until...the dance...thingy." I grunted after every word, Dylan was one strong cookie, he wouldn't let go of the chalk. I still had to put my signature! "What if he comes sooner? This is his favorite spot, after all!" Dylan finally managed to take the chalk away, walking away victoriously. Grr...he'll pay. "So, what? He'll know where and how to lay down." Aless laughed in the background, taking the chalk from Dylan, but not after promising him to not give it to me. Aless threw the chalk at me, me...not having good hand-eye-coordination, dropped it. "You, my dear friend are very..." Aless stopped, thinking about the right words. "You were dropped as a child, many times, weren't you?" I nodded, not knowing why me being dropped had anything to do with any of this.

"yea, I fell out of my crib like...billions of times. Why?" Clara shook her head and side hugged me,knowing exactly how that turned out. "How old were you?" Aless tilted her head, a deadpanned expression on her face. "Uh...4?...no,6?" Clara nodded her head. "and you were in a crib at that age? What the heck?" Dylan laughed loudly, hitting me on the back several painful times. "Clara, you were there with me, remember? We made a fort and called it our castle and we were trapped inside...every time my mother tried to get us out we would pretend we were monsters and bite her on the hand." Clara nodded again, this time smacking the back of Dylan's head. "oh, right...huh...your cousin tried to call animal control...she said we had rabbies."

"We should pee!" They looked at me weird, stepping away from me. "What? Dylan marked his territory on the highway and Aless marked the bathroom as her territory." Clara looked at Dylan and Clara, glaring at them. "thanks guys, for giving her that idea...Lina...let's leave that for Jacob and his...furry friends. Let's find another way to mark this." She turned back to me and saw that I was already by the picture I had drawn, drawing even more. "Way ahead of you! " I began to write beside the picture. 'Lina wuz h3r3! Lina owns everyting! I peed on your hair outlin!' I turned to Clara and handed her the marker. "Ok, done! Now you three!" Clara grabbed the marker and wrote below my letters. 'Clara wuz here,too. Get a new hairstyle, pedo.' I began laughing while Dylan and Aless wrote next to ours. Dylan wrote:'Dylan here...uh...I'm jelouse of your...manly hair.' and Aless wrote: ' I will some day steal your hair! Stop being a pedo, you pedo!'

"OK. It's getting late. Lets go." they began to walk away, but I fell to the ground. "NO! This is mah new home now!" Clara glanced at Dylan and back at me, signaling for him to carry me. "Lina...now." I struggled against Dylan's strong grip, I tried to kick him but he carried me on his shoulder. I got a very nice view of Dylan's butt. I just couldn't resist myself. "Mm...Dylan. You have such nice butt cheecks." I slip my hands from his back down to his butt, and I felt him tense up. My hands squeezed his but and he quickly dropped me. "OW! Dylan, what the heck?" He turned his back to me and began to walk away, passing a sniggering Clara and Aless. "Awww! Dylan is blushing." Dylan turned to them and growled. "SHUT UP!" He began to walk away and trip on a tree branch, but quickly caught himself.

* * *

><p>'The beach...how did i get here?'<p>

It was a scary beach, but at the same time beautiful. There were logs everywhere, the sand a dark color but squishy between my toes. The breeze was cold but somehow I didn't feel it, even though I only wore my Pijama short shorts and a tank top. The night was the reason why it looked frightening, it felt like something would jump out at me at any moment. The only light was from the full moon.

I heard a crunching noise behind me, inside the dark forest. If anyone spoke of forests that looked as if in a nightmare...this forest would win first place. I turned around but saw nothing. "Hello?...Who's there?" The crunching noise came from behind me again. To scared to look, I shivered, hugging myself. Trying to control my breathing, I looked around never looking back, and saw the full moon. A beautiful full moon, giving the forest a ghostly appearance. The crunching noise grew louder and louder, at first it sounded like two pair of feet but as it grew closer it turned to only one. Suddenly the noise stopped. All noises gone, no animals, no footprints, nothing except fo rmy breathing.

I turned around slowly, ready to scream if that something attacked me. A sigh escaped me when I came face-to-face with the intruder. "Jacob. It's you." I looked at him, all of him. He was extremely tall,his muscles were huge. His hair short, he was half naked, only wearing cut off shorts. I couldn't see his face but his eyes shined brightly, a deadly glim behind them. "Why...do you look so...buff?" I asked quietly, I felt that If I were to speak loudly he would attack me jacob intimidated me. He glared at me, not speaking. Chills ran down my spine. "Jacob? What's wrong?" He stood quiet, not speaking until a small breeze came at us. Blowing my hair in my face, I pulled it away and glanced at Jacob. I saw him inhale slowly, his whole body swaying before he regained control. His hands automatically became fists, turning white with the amount of pressure he put on them. "...Trash. Nothing but trash." He spoke slowly, through clenched teeth. He looked as if he was holding his breath.

"J-jacob?" He took a step forward and stared icyly at me. "Hnaging out with those leeches?...did you even think about how I felt about it?...what that would do to me?" He took another step forward his eyes never leaving mine. I took an unvoluntary step backward, not realizing until he flinched. "What do you mean by that?" Jacob growled savagely. "You're best friends with those leeches! You chose them OVER ME!" His voice increased volume with each word he said, making me flinch and take back another step. "You've hurt me worse than Bella ever did...at least I can trust her, now." Bella suddenly appeared beside Jacob, holding his arm tightly, smirking victoriously.

"What? She marries Edward, Jacob. She's been feeding you lies cause she's jelouse Edward trusts me more!" Bella fake flinched, burrying her head between his shoulder blades. Jacob looked at me almost begging me to do something I didn't know. I was still too scared of this Jacob, I held my hands on my chest. His eyes closed, but not before I saw the agony in them. He sighed loudly, shoulders dropping. "No. She decided to stay with me." he looked at me again, eyes hardening. "We're breaking up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? We were nevver dating in the first place. " He went on, not listening to what I said. "I broke the imprintment." I shook my head, if he didn't look so serious I would have laughed. This kid thought he'd imprinted on me? " How can you break the imprintment if your imprint isn't even alive yet?" I paused a second. "And won't be if you keep this up." His face became more and more desperate, his muscles tightening. "I broke it...I don't have to be with you." I scoffed and looked around trying to find the camers. Maybe someone set him up to play this huge prank on me. "What are you talking about? You end up with Reneesme." Jacob began to shake uncontrolably, his outline almost blurring. "I don't love you." , his voice breaking, making me think otherwise. He looked past me and frowned. "I don't love you either, jacob. Maybe as a little brother." Jacob's eyes hardened, he extended his left hand to me about to speak, when I heard a twig snap behind me. This time, however, something told me to turn around quickly.

"Dylan?...What are you doing here?" I could only see his outline but I would recognize that outline anywhere. He stepped out of the darkness, arms crossed. "You will get hurt." His voice was cold, glaring at, I pressumed, Jacob behind me. "What?" Suddenly everything changed around us, we were standing on a field, it looked like the meadow. I was right, it looked very frightening at night. I spun around to see everything, Jacob and Bella had disappeared, the moon was full and red...the light illuminating everything making it look like blood."That kid will hurt you."

I crossed my arms like he was doing."Speak in 'lina' language, please. Not japanese or spanish but ?" He disappeared and appeared infron of me in a flash, grabbing my shoulders tightly. Guess he wasn't up for jokes."Jacob Black will hurt you, Analisa. He will break your heart into millions of pieces." I smirked and flicked his forehead trying to flirt. "He can't break what doesn't belong to him."

His face stayed the same, rigid, when he spoke, but slowly it started to soften after I spoke. "You will hand it to him without knowing...but he'll choose someone else. Just like in the book...right"

I froze up, my thoughts flying inside my head rapidly. "What are you talking about?" He leaned his face dangerously close, never breaking eye contact and spoke in a whisper. "I won't let you get hurt. You'll get hurt if you help him...I know...I know you're not from this universe." Before I had time to answer, he kissed me softly but quickly. His lips leaving a twinkling sensation behind. "How...why..." I couldn't form a sentence, all words escaping me. Out of nowhere, I heard the sound of glass breaking and pain on my chest increasing quickly. "Ow...why is my..." i touched my chest and pulled back my hand when I felt something warm and sticky, Blood. Blood was everywhere. "It...it hurts." I dropped my hand, looking down at my chest and saw a hole where my heart would have been. I followed the trail of blood, turning around when the blood lead behind me and saw Jacob holding my heart in his hands. "Stay with me and I'llnever let you feel that pain." I turned to the side slowly, not facing either jacob or Dylan. My eyes wide open and stared at the forest. **'Lina'**

Avoice drifted towards me. "stay with me and you'll have a normal life." Dylan took two steps toward me, stretching an arm. **'Lina?' **Rain started to fall on us soaking me entirely, I looked up trying to find the voice. "Please." I turned to Dylan and saw his sad eyes, begging me to understand. "You need to remember."

Tears ran down his face mixing with the rain. I wanted tostretch out my arm but it felt too heavy. **'Analisa!' **The world began to fade and the last thing I saw was Dylan mouthing, 'I will always love you.'

* * *

><p>Three days ago...that dream had happened three days ago,right after we came back from the meadow. I couldn't look at Dylan in the eyes,it felt too real. It scared me, I couldn't even look at Jacob when we had gone over to his house that weekend. I stayed as far away from him as I could, and when I couldn't take anymore I told my mother that I wasn't feeling well so I needed to leave. We left...and didn't go back on sunday. I felt horrible for it...but I couldn't do it.<p>

Today was the day Edward was returning, and speaking with Bella. Somehow that dream left me with a bitter taste in my mouth everytime I would think or say her name...I began to hate her more and more. I saw Edward's car park a few feet from us and I sat on the hood of my for him to come over. I froze."My Dylan sense's are tingling." That's when I felt hot breath on my neck. "Seveeeeennnnn dayyyyssssss to liiiiiveeee." I screamed and jumped off the car falling on my butt. I looked over at Edward and saw that he and Emmett were laughing at me. "Screw you, Eddy. Emmy!" They both stopped and looked over at me. Emmett mouthing 'emmy?'

Dylan extended his hand and I froze again. Just like in my dream. I saw Edward freeze and eyes widen, starring at something far away. "Are you ok?" I stood up quickly and began to walk away. "Totally fine. I'll catch up with you later. Bye!" Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Nope. Not gonna happen." I began to bite my arm, Dylan staring at me curiously. "What are you doing?" I stopped and looked at him before going back to bitting my arm. "Bitting my arm." He sighed, I seem to make people do that alot."Why?" I stopped again to speak. "To get away." Dylan stared at me."How...do I even want to ask?" I stopped and tried to pull my arm back. "It worked on the fairly odd parents!" I saw something flying towards us and ducked. "Tomato!" I screamed at him, I gave him a fair warning. In a second, there was a snow ball on his head. Everyone around began to laugh. He still didn't let go of my arm. "Hijos de su-"**[son of a]** I tugged my arm back, trying to get his attention and scolded when I got it. "Language! There might be children reading this!" Dylan raised and eyebrow. "Reading?" I laughed nervously and tried to correct my mistake. "Uh...watching?" He cleaned the snow off his head, shaking it like a doggy. "This is high school!" I saw another snow ball flying at us so I ducked again, screaming the warning."Tomato!" This time he knew what I meant but instead of following my lead in ducking, he turned to where the snowball came and got hit on the face. "Who keeps throwing that?" Will's head popped out from behind the car and smirked. "That would be me. Up for it, bro?" Dylan smirked, a deadly glint in his eyes. "You kow it." He let go of my arm and ran to Will.

"Looks like fun." I turned my head to my left and saw Edward smirking at the scene. "Eddy! It actually does...How are you?" He tilted his head and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Better. You were right...I decided to speak with her today." I inwardly flinched. Something about this really creeped me out, stupid dream trying to scare me. Not for my sake but for Edwards...if my dream was trying to tell me something...it was that Bella left Edward...but that would never happen...right? "I'll cheer you on!" We both turned when we heard people laughing. Dylan held Will in a chokehold trying to stuff snow in his face. Will fighting back with everything he had. When they stepped to the side they slipped on ice and fell face first into the snow.

Lunch. The only class I got an A on. I walked up to the table. "Today is the most fun I've had ...all...my life. Lina...what happened?" Vin stared at me, mouth wide open. I glared at Dylan. "Dylan attacked me with snow! I think one might have had a brick inside!" I sneezed and sat beside Clara. Clara hugged me and rubbed my arms to keep me warm, while Aless did the same on my other side. "That's what you get for messing with me the other day." He began to laugh, causing everyone to laugh with him. I sneezed and sniffled silently, scooting closer to Clara's warmth. "I think she's getting a cold. Thanks Dyl." Clara shook her head at Dylan, making him frown. He took his jacket off and handed it to me. "Here." Clara took it from him and put it around me. It was huge on me. The sleeves completely covered my arms, making it seem like my arms were cut off and if I stood up it would probably go to the middle of my thighs. Stupid short gene!

"So...who wants to go to La Push this weekend?" Vin asked looking at our table. Everyone raised their hands up, Clara hold up two, one for me and one for her. "Nooooes. I don't wanna gooo" I whined on Clara's shoulder. "I'll drag you if I have to." Dylan smiled innocently. I smirked."I'll feel your butt again. Such nice butt cheeks." Dylan turned bright red, turning his head away when everyone laughed. This could be fun.

When the bell rang for sixth period, I ran up to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked tense, he was probably nervous. "Oh...Lina..." I smiled brightly and made a peace sign. "I came to cheer you on!" I cleared my throught. "EDDY, EDDY HE'S THE BEST. IF HE CANT DO IT, NOONE CAN! GO EDDY!" Edward laughed behind his hand, his eyes showing amuzement. "Thank you, lina. where'd you get that from?" I thought for a second. "Very first episode of Pokemon when I was like...6? IDK. Except it was 'Gary' not 'Eddy' " He looked behind me and smirked. "Thank you."

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to them. "Hey, 's your name?" I looked around and pointed at myself."Me?" There were three girls infront of me. The second one nodded. Edward's expression was amuzed times two. "Analisa. Why?" The third girl spoke up. "We just saw your dance and you are going to join the cheerleading squad." I laughed loudly, thinking it was a joke. "I am?" They nodded seriously. My smile faded and I turned to Edward. "Should I run?" Edward nodded, trying to sound serious but failing big time. "Big yes." I screamed and ran away from the girls. "where?" I looked around, trying to find a place to hide. I saw Dylan and Will infront of me. "Lina?" Dylan tried to extend his hand to stop me. "Lina is busy at the moment, please leave a message after the scream. AAAHHHHH!" I ran past them and turned to the left into a hallway. I overheard Will ask Dylan,"Wonder...if they're after her?"

I saw a janitor's closet and ran into it, locking it behind me. "What? Even janitors get their own closet. Why cant I have one?" The handle jiggles harshly. I turn to the door and scream out "Ocupado" in Peter from Family Guy's voice. The door opens widely and the three girls glare at me. "Got you. Girls!" The second girl holds out tape from under her plaited skirt. They put it around my hands and feet, but not before I struggle. They start dragging me away from the closet, everyone we pass by starring at us. Even Dylan and Will. I scream trying to get them in trouble. "I'm not into bondage!" My screams fade away as I got further and further sighed. "Yup. They were after her. "They shake their heads. "Only Lina."

And that's how I got attacked by evil cheerleaders...very scary cheerleaders.

**[BONUS FUNNY]**

Edward and Bella sat at their table in Biology class, trying to pay attention. Edwar turned his head to the window when he saw something white flash by. He saw Lina outside, waving. "Lina?" Edward asked quietly, only bella could hear him and when she heard she turned her head to the window. Eyes widening. "Analisa?"

Lina put two thumbs up and smiled brighlty. She breathed on the windown and began to write on it, while it was fogged up, she wrote 'Good Luck.' Edward raised and eyebrow and wrote on a piece of paper showing it to Lina when he was done. 'It's backwards. Kcul doog? Cool dog?' Edward smirked inside his head, thinking it was fun to mess with her head. Lina's mouth made an 'o' shape and began to write on another part of the fogged up window. She took a second to figure out how to spell it correctly. Edward saw girls heading toward Lina with tape."ah..." The girls began to carry Lina away when they finished tapping her up. It was a wonder how the teacher didn't notice everything that had happened with how loud Lina was yelling.

_**A.N OK SO THERE IT IS! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! MUAH! LOVE ALL OF YOU!**_

_**OH RIGHT...ANYONE GOING TO A-KON THIS YEAR? I AM! WOOOT!**_

_**TELL ME IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG! LIKE SIMPLE MISTAKES I overlooked! THANK YOU...[IT TOOK ME FIVE TRIES TO SPELL 'THANK' RIGHT...]**_


	7. meeting the cullens, and bulky shadow!

_**A.N **_

_** I'M SO SORRY! DONT BE MAD AT ME...I HAD SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS AND MY COMPUTER STARTED ACTING UP!...AND **__**MAYBE**__**... I MIGHT HAVE BEEN MAKING MY YUNA COSPLAY OUTFIT BEFORE A-KON SO...YEA. i HAVE A REAL REASON!**_

_**EH HM... ANYWAYS...I HAVE A QUESTION... DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO ANSWER UR REVIEWS IN THE STORY OR WOULD YOU RATHER ME SEND YOU A PM ANSWERING YOUR REVIEWS? OH, AND ANOTHER QUESTION...WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE IT IF I GOT DYLAN AND LINA TOGETHER? JUST LIKE EDWARD AND BELLA...IDK...BUT IT'LL STILL BE JACOB AND LINA. i'M JUST TRYING TO SEE HOW THINGS WILL GO. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**_

_** THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE AS GOOD BUT I'LL BE MAKING 3 CHAPTERS THIS WEEK! SO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT!**_

_** RESPONSE:**_

_**PRIYA-101: Yay! I've always been a little bit scared of cheerleaders...not really for how sometimes their a bit bitchy but because they try to make you cheer with them. They're soo...cheery? lol I drew them...BUT I can only draw anime, sadly. Sometimes portraits but I have to have a pic with me...so enjoy!**_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME: I am! XD lol ...a little slow at updating but I did! haha**_

_**SUZIE1107: Yay! Im glad I made it funny!**_

_**ZERO0o0ZERO: Glad you love it! I will update faster next time! Sorry!**_

_**ARIEL OCEANS: YAY ALL CAPITAL LETTERS! LOL Yay! I love funny! Hope you like this one!**_

_**RANDON TRBETR: ...That...is an awesome kitty you have there! I love your cat now...He probably sat on your lap and stared at the screen cause I was eating a fishy! lol And tell your kitty I said 'moo'. ...THE MOO! XD I deserve a...fushy? Dont know what that is but Yay! Fushy!**_

_**ILL TRY TO PUT UP THE PICTURES ON DEVIANT ART...TRY CAUSE I HAVENT REALLY POSTED ANYTHING UP YET. BUT ONCE THIS STORY IS UP, THE PICS SHOULD BE UP. SORRY THAT THEY'RE ANIME! I CAN'T REALLY DRAW, AND THE PICS I DREW WEREN'T THAT GREAT -.-' I'M SORRY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN TWILIIGHT, IT ALL BELONGS TO S.M! EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S!**_

* * *

><p>I stood infront of the biology class dorr, trying to look through the window at the scene inside. Dang, why was I so short! I couldn't even reach the window of the door to see inside!<p>

"So...", a voice behind me spoke. I turned my head back, forgetting about the door and how I was suppose to be spying. "You didn't get beat up?", I tilted my head to the side, not knowing waht my blind spiky friend spoke about...hey he's sonic the blond hed...hedge...hog? I don't even know how to spell it...er...say it! "Huh...noooooes?" Dylan shook his head, his hair flying side to side. I saw it in slow motion,, though...wasn't it suppose to be a guy seeing a girl do that? Oh well...Wait that make me a boy...and Dylan a girl! I snickered to myself before he answered. Finally! "The cheerleaders. Did they beat you up?" An imaginary light appeared on top of my head. "Oh. that. No, I finally agreed to become a cheerleader. They offered me a really good deal. That and I am a cheerleader as long as they don't play bondage with me."

**[FLASHBACK]**

The cheerleaders pulled mybody into the gym. I turned my body into dead weight, hoping that they would give up because of how heavy I was, and leave me alone...but they still dragged me. BUT they were struggling. Points for me! "Coach! We got a live one!" One of the girls yelled at the woman standing in the middle of the gym, facing away from us. "Ah, another victim. Is she good?" I lay motionless just staring at the ceiling, wondering if I could blow it up and hopefully I could get away before it fell. "She's so so. We can get her up to speed, though." The one with brown hair answered this time. The leader seemed to be very quiet, which scared me. "Good, train her well." THe coach turned her head to me. Has anyone seen Naruto? No, well she kinda reminded me of a female Might Gai...she seemed ready to yell about how children are youthful and hugging her/his tiny but huggable student.

"Hello! Victim here! Don't I get a say in this?" I tilted my head back to get a good look at the coach. She smiled brightly at me but somehow I knew that I wouldn't get out of this alive. "No."

I groaned loudly and started kicking my legs, throwing a tantrum was fun. "I'll sick my wolf-buddy on you! He'll eat you! Or my Mr. blond sonic! He'll poke you're eye out with his hair." They stared at me, their expression showing that they thought I needed to be locked a key. "...would you do it for a free 100 on your record...and two credits?" I pulled my hands trying to get the rope away from it, the girls struggling until one of them sat on my stomach. "Never!..oof!" The coach tapped her chin, trying to come up with was to torture me further, I bet. "ten free days. No school at all. We'll even go to Seattle for a competition." I started struggling again, trying to get the fatty off of me, well she wasn't really fat but I would never tell her that. "No!" The leader then decide to go to the coach and whisper in her ear, the coach turned to me and smirked. I was really scared now. "How about...a life time supply of ...pudding." I stopped moving completely and stared at the coach.

"Pudding?", the coach nodded her head. This was actually a pretty good deal, If i do say so myself. Hmm. "make it chocolate pudding. No vanilla. Just chocolate and you have a deal." The coach smiled brightly, I was just wating for her teeth to have that tiny twinkling light that Gai-sensei always has when he smiles. "Alright." They finally let me go. Releasing my hands, I jumped up and posed with a victory sign. "Yay! Congrats! You have a new cheer...leader...person?"

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Cool...we can have flashbacks?" I stared off into space, to my left. That was actually pretty cool. Dylan covered his eyes, probably trying to contain the laughter. "No, I think it's only you." He made sense, he looked up at me with his pretty eyes. Yea I said it. So what. "Cause I'm unique." Dylans face did a deadpan expression, staring at me like I was crazy. "Yes, lina. You're unique...just like everyone else." He's so sweet! I started crying tears of happiness. "You mean that?...Thank you, Dylan!" I jumped towards him, hoping that he wouldn't jump out of the way. I clinged to him and felt him freeze for a second.

"You two. What are you doing out here?" Dylan froze again and stared behind me,tripping over his words. "...you...see...uh.." I turned to the bald teacher and smiled brightly. "He was trying to rape me, Mr. teacher." Dylan turned his head to me, his eyes widening a bit. Even Mr. Baldy's eyes widened. "What? Young man!" I started laughing, not able to hold it any longer. "Kidding! It's not rape if you enjoy it." I scratched the back of my head, doing a victory sign. Dylan's voice kinda scared me. "., Lina." I turned to Dylan and sweatdropped. "I know."

"Detention! Both of you, after school!" the teachers face had turned bright red, either from emberrassment or anger. I couldn't tell. "Aww. Poey."

After that period I ran back to the biology classroom and waited for Edward and Bella to exit. They stepped out of the room, Bella holding a golden onion...wtf?...and Edward speaking with her. "Hey! You two are finally speaking!" Edward turned his head to me and did his funny smirk..thingy. Bella only blushed and looked at her feet. "H-hey. Analisa..." Her head turned to Edward and stared at his eyes, her face getting a confused expression. "Did you get contacts?" Edward and I froze, his eyes looking anywhere but at Bella. I had to do something quick. "What?" Bella leaned closer to Edward trying to get a better view.

"Your eyes were black and now they're like...topaz." Edward took a step back, a small one that Bella didn't notice. But I did. He was freaking out. "It's the flourescent lights." I cringed at how horrible a lie that sounded so instead I decided to risk my cover. "UH, yes! He has contacts." They both turned their head at me and Edward stared at me, his eyes narrowing a bit. Not out of anger, but out of curiosity. "Uh...I got...those contacts for Eddy. They were calling his name so I got it for him." Bella turned her head to Edward. "Then why didn't you just say so, Edward?" That kinda irked me a bit, she just totally ignored me, by saying Edward instead of just asking the question, but I answered anyways. "Cause he's shy. He doesn't like to receive things without giving in return...And..." I fake sniffed. "He's trying to be mean to me. " Edward suddenly grabbed my arm, albeit a little tightly. "Excuse us, Bella. This girl is trying to ditch her next class. I'll see you tomorrow." We began to leave, Edward tugging on my arm to make me walk faster. Bella just stared after us, somehow her expression didn't seem very happy.

"Not again! Why does Lina get dragged...against her will? Is it fun to you people?...I should totally try it." I began pulling the arm that Edward was dragging. "It wont work." Edward turned to me and starred, his expression a bit eerie. "What is going on?" I stopped trying to pull my arm and smiled. "I cant drag myself." Edward glared, his hold on my arm tightening. "Analisa. Remember how you told me to tell you when I wanted you to be serious?"

I nodded my head. "Now?" Edward nodded, I became serious and looked at my feet. I knew this would happen eventually. But not this soon. "How do you know...while I was away I thought about how you sometimes would say things,,,that had a hidden meaning." I fidgetted and look anywhere but at Edward. "Please tell me."

"What if I say that I'm like your sister, Alice?" Edward starred at me. Not saying a word. \"Stop trying to read my mind." Edward ran his hand through his hair, trying to keep calm. "How do you know these things?" His voice had a desperate edge to it...I looked around and noticed a couple of people starring at us. "Not here...can we meet up somewhere? Like tonight?" Edward tilted his head. "Why tonight?" I laughed nervously. "Weeeellll...I have detention. And I have to get Clara to agree...she hates what you are." Edward froze a second before nodding. "Alright. I'll pick you up toniight. You'll get to meet my family." Edward looked behind him and smiled kindly."Your sister is glaring at me." I laughed softly, taking out a pen and paper. I wrote down my cell phone number that I had found in my bag earlier. "That's my number. Call me later." I walked away after waving at him. When I reached Clara, she decided to hit my head. "Que paso? Se ve como si le quitaron su galleta." **(what happened? He looks like someone stole his cookie.)** I hesitated. "Ya sabe." **(he knows)** Clara blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. "Y que quiere?"**(and what does he want?)** I tapped my foot, waiting for her to yell at me. Telling me how dumb I was for letting our secret be known so early on. "He wants to meet up with us tonight. To talk with his family."

Clara sighed, her shoulders dropping. "OK. Dylan said he'd give you a ride back to the house...did you know he lives like...two houses down?" I blinked and an idea popped in my idea, that is. "Lina, no evil ideas." Sometimes I wondered if maybe she was the mind reader. "No evil ideas, please." We both jumped and screamed, turning around to face Dylan. "What the...where'd you come from?" Clara clenched her hand over her heart, trying to reset it. I on the other hand looked at Dylan with awe. "Are you a ninja? Did you run through the wall?" Dylan and Clara both glared at me. "Lina...know the saying 'There's no stupid questions'?" I nodded my head, innocentlly. "Yup. why?" He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, making me shiver. " Because its true. There's no stupid question...just stupid people. You're proof of that." I elbow him in his stomach, he bent forward trying to regain his breath. "I take back the hug I gave you earlier." Clara's eyebrow went up, smirking at us. "You two hugged?"

"Yeah. And then we got detentiion cause this loser tried to rape me." Clara glanced at Dylan, a murder aura around her. Dylan raised his hands, shaking his head rapidly." IF i remember correctly...you said and I quote...'It's not rape if you enjoyed it'" Clara lost the bad aura quickly and laughed. "I thought it was 'it's not rape if you yell surprise"

Detention had been fun...the teacher slept throught out the whole thing. Dylan and I were the only ones in there, so we decided to play soccer with paper. It was a lot of fun. And then we decided to play M.A.S.H...ever played it? No, well maybe I'm just old. lol He kept getting my name for his wife, which was irritating because I had put three choices and always got the same one. 'banana, the kid with a tooth missing, and a hair ball.' always got the hair ball. My luck sucked, today. That is until we were driving back to our houses. Dylan ever so discreetly asked me to the dance in two months. The one before Bella decided to get chased by the three or two actually, vampires. So, of course I said yes.

* * *

><p>I walked inside of my house and twirled around. "Mother, Sister. I'm home!" I put my stuff on the stair case and waited for them to respond. "We're in the kitchen,Lina. We can hear you without you screaming." I laughed and twirled my way to the kitchen. "Woops, my bad." Mother-dearest stared at me, giving me the evil eye. "Why are you so happy?" I twirled around even more, until I ran into the kitchen counter, I tell you these random objects are conspiring against me. "Cause Dyl brought her home." I shook my head, not noticing the two amused bodys sitting next to clara. "Nuh uh! He asked me to the dance in two months-oh, hi billy! Hi, Jacob!" I had completely forgotten about the dream about Jacob. "Hi, Lina. In a twirly mood, I see. " I hugged Billy and smiled brightly. "Yup. Good to see you again. Hellos Jacob." I hugged Jacob next and sat down next to him. "Hi, Lina." Goodness gracious this kid had an adorable smile. "Soooooo...what's goin on?" Jacob looked down at his food. "We're...eating?" He looked back up at me with an innocent expression. I gasped loudly. "Without me! Conspiracy!"<p>

Mother laughed at me and shook her head. "Well, Clara told me where you were going later...so I thought they'd give you food." I looked at Clara and narrowed my eyes. "But we're both going." Clara narrowed her eyes at me, too and stood up. "Lina...can I show you what I made for your wedding with Dylan?" I stood up and crossed my arms. "I'm not getting married to him!"

We walked to the hallway, the kitchen people laughing at me. "Someone has to stay here and calm Billy down. He'll freak out when he finds out." I shivered. "B-but...I don't wanna go alone. Rosalie might butcher me." Clara shook her head and leaned agains the beige wall near the stairs. "Edward will protect you...oh, don't tell thhem where we know this from." I tilted my head to the side and stood infront of her. " THen?"

"That we're from a different dimension. We saw their lifes like Alice sees the future." I nodded and bit my lip. It would be harder to lie to them. They could easily hear my heart. "They'll know that if it's written on a book, then there's no way to stop certain things from happening. We will change some things."

We turned our heads to the kitchen door when we heard Billy yell. "You can't let her go!" We walked slowly to the kitchen. "He snapped." I gulped and held on to Clara's hand. "why not? She's going with her friend." I cleared my throat making them turn to me. Jacob was standing beside his dad trying to calm him down. "Everything ok?" Billy glared at mother before he looked at me again. His voice pleading. "You're not going with the Cullens." I sighed and clutched Clara's hand tighter. "Billy...thank you for worrying about me. I think of you like a fatherr...and I know you care about us. But...they wont" I looked into his eyes. "Hurt us." Billy opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted them. "They wont. I trust them. Just like I trust you." Clara nodded and sat next to Billy holding his hand. "It's ok, Billy. Sam will protect us if something happens." Billy stared at Clara, mouth hanging open. "Embry told me the other day." At the mention of Embry's name Clara blushed and Billy calmed down. "Yes, he will."

My phone began to ring and I took it out, checking the calller Id. I picked it up once I found out who it was. "Hello?...yah...I'll be out in a sec...bye." I hung up and I looked up at the four people infront of me. "I need to go. I'll see you guys later." I kissed Billy's cheek and hugged the rest. Before I could make it out Billy stopped me. "Before you go. You and Clara are invited too La Push for a bonfire this weekend." I smiled brightly and stepped out.

* * *

><p>On our way to the Cullen's house, I found myself trying to scare Edward...I know, who would want to scare a vampire? It's impossible! But I still got brownie points for trying.<p>

"And there was a shadow going by out my door and walk straight to my mom's bathroom! She told me to get out of her bathroom...that's when I opened my door and looked at her. She was crying after she found out it wasn't me." Edward stared at me, with a skeptical look. "Are you telling the truth?" I nodded my head and shivered. That had happened a while back, in my real life so it tended to scare me a bit. "Wow! It looks so cool! I wanna house like this." I stared at the house infront of us. The house was huge and there were windows everywhere...well maybe I wouldn't like a house like this...I would get no privacy in the bathroom or my bedroom!

"You'll probably blow it up." He said it with such seriousness that I started to sob. "I can't believe you think I'd do that poor of a job! I would totally blow up everything within a 20 mile radius!" Edward openend the door and we stepped into his house. Carlisle and Esme appeared right away, looking as perfect as any vampire can. "Hello. You must be Analisa. MY name is..." Carlise stopped talking when he saw my expression. "MCHOTTIE!" Edward and Esme smiled at me. I didn't care though, Mchottie was standing infron of me...pooey, he's taken. "Uh...Its Carlisle, actually." Edward shook his head and led me toward the living room. "Mchottie sounds better...actually when I first read your name I kept saying 'Carlesle' I kept pernouncing the 's'..." I laughed and sat down, not asking them if it was ok. This already felt like home.

"It does, doesn't it? Hello, I'm Esme. It's very nice to meet you, Analisa." Esme stepped up, her beautiful hair flowing around her. I looked around trying to find the breeze that was blowing it around. Couldn't find it. Maybe it's a Ghost...She was very beautiful, though. "Can you be my mommy?...er...I mean I'm nice. Lina to meet you...wait...I'm Analisa. Nice to meet you."

I shook my head and bowed, yes my asian side was coming out. "Hello, Analisa."

A figure stepped behind me, his shadow appeared infront of me on the floor. His bulky shadow..."Hello,Nice. I'm Emmett." I turned around and faced the bulky shadow, that I will not call him by his name! "You! You along with your bully-buddy Edward laughed at me when I fell down!" Bulky shadow smirked and sat down beside me. "You have to admit you would have laughed too." I thought for a second and then slowly nodded my head. That made sense. "True. You know...you are my fave guy Cullen?" Bulky shadow bowed as far as he could while sitting down, like a gentlemen. "Why thank you, kind sir." His english accent caught me off guard but once I got over it I glared at him. "I change my mind."

A small figure ran rapidly at me, hugging me tightly. "Hello, Lina!" When I got a good look at her I ran behind Edward, scared out of my mind. "Gah!" Edward looked at me from over his shoulder. Everyone else looking at me like I was crazy. "Are you ok?" The small figure infront of Edward spoke up. "What's wrong? It's just Alice." I hid behind Edward completely and whispered, forgetting that they were Vampires and could still hear me. "It's the Alice you should be scared of. I mean the short girls you should be scared of." Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "You're short, too. Maybe two inches taller than me." I peeked from behind Edward's arm and said as seriously as I could without seeming childish. "Exactly! Everyone back home fears me..." I looked at the figure behind Alice and smiled brightly. "Texas buddy!"

Jasper did look like he was in pain...or maybe constipated. "Hello. Nice to meet you." He bowed and it seemed like a real gentlemanly gesture...not like bulky shadow to the right, had done. "Nice to meet you, too. Oh, right. I wanted to tell you that, even thought I'm Mexican, I'm not like those Beaches that turned you. We're not all bad." I shouldn't have said that, but it was already out there, because everyone froze and stared at me. "I don't like this. She'll tell everyone." The voice from behind bulky spoke up, I stared at her and waved my hand rapidly. My favorite Cullen woman. "Hello, Mrs. Grumpy. I've been here for how long now? We've known your secret since...well since we got here" Carlisle gestured for us to all sit down. Edward to my left, bulky to my right, Alicein a different couch to our left with jasper, Rosalie behind Emmett and esme and Carlise on the couch in front of us. "How is it that you know?" Carlisle leaned forward, his hands together. "We...we're from a different dimension?"

**A.N[ I'M SORRY! I PROMISE TO HAVE THE OTHER HALF UP BY TOMORROW OR THURSDAY! BUT I JUST NEED TO GET AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS BEFORE I GET IT UP!**

**I'M SORRY AGAIN. I'LL HAVE THE PICTURES UP BY THE TIME THE NEXT HALF COMES OUT!]**

**REVIEW!**


	8. EVIL ICE

_**A.N{ I'M SO SORRY ITS SO LATE! THE WHOLE TORNADO IN KENNEDALE TX HAPPENED(WHICH THAT'S WHERE I LIVE: IT HIT LIKE TWO STREETS AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!) AND NOW EVERYONE IS TRYING TO REBUILD EVERYTHING THAT WAS DESTROYED. THE WEEK BEFORE I GOT SICK AND COULDN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT. SO THOSE ARE MY EXCUSES LOL. If YOU WANT TO SEE WHICH TORNADO IT WAS GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP "KENNEDALE TORNADO" A BUNCH OF PEOPLE POSTED UP VIDEOS.**_

_** CETACEA OF TIME: I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! MY FRIEND CORRECTED ME...I HAT TO GOOGLE IT LOL SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE.**_

_** PRIYA101- LOL WE'LL THEY'RE PRETTY NICE I GUESS, I HAD ALOT OF FRIENDS THAT WERE CHEERLEADERS. THAT'S SO COOL! IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO VISIT THE UK! HOPE ONE DAY YOU CAN EXPERIENCE THE CRAZY CHEERLEADERS FROM AMERICA LOL PUDDING WILL ALWAYS WIN! ALWAYS!**_

_** YEDDI: I LOVE YOUR NAME LOL I KNOW, ITS VERY HARD FOR ME TO KEEP UP WITH THE PLOT, SINCE II ONLY THOUGHT ABOUT NEW MOON PLOT...BUT I'M TRYING TO DO MY BEST. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THAT THOUGH, I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!**_

_** SUZIE1107: YES, SHE WENT ALONE CAUSE CLARA HATES VAMPIRES LOL. CLARA WOULD PROBABLY THROW HOLY WATER AT THEM _ SHE DOES SAY THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND!**_

_** THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! AGAIN I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. **__**BLAME THE WEATHER!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...ACTUALLY WISH I COULD OWN PEETA FROM HUNGER GAMES THOUGH...SNIFF SNIFF**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLARA'S POV)<strong>

I sat at my window, looking out waiting for Lina to return. It had been exactly thirty minutes but I didn't care. For me, thirty minutes were too long. I sighed and closed my eyes, putting my forehead against the window. "What's wrong?" I turned my head around and saw Jacob standing by the door, his hands inside his front pockets. "Huh?...oh, nothing. Just worried." I rubbed my forehead when I kept feeling something dripping. My forehead was wet from the dew on the window, or is it condensation...or whatever the word is. I was never very good with that type of thing, mostly just math. I left science and history to Lina.

"I thought she was fine." Jacob sat on Lina's bed, probably not realizing it was hers. He picked up Lina's favorite teddy, a little brown wolf. Somehow it had gotten here from our world. She's had that thing since she was a kid. "She is. I'm just not comfortable leaving her alone with that luck of hers." Jacob laughed shaking his head back and forth. He put the wolf on his lap and played with its ears. I think his name was, Oozaki...but she nicknamed it aki-kun. "She's pretty clumsy sometimes." Sometimes? Try always, jacob sure didn't know Lina very well. He looked cute, playing with the little wolf that sorta reminded me of the jacob wolf. She hadn't gotten it because of that fact, her mother had gotten it for her when she was very young. And she loved wolfs even before Twilight had come out. Now me on the other hand... I loved penguins. Because even though they cant fly, they can swim. And they're amazing, they look like they have tuxedos.

"What do you think of her?" I sat on my bed, infront of jacob. I sat with my legs crossed and my chin on my hands, just staring at him. He hadn't looked up once, so I couldn't see the expression he had. "Hm...well...she's funny. Clumsy. She's happy-go-lucky. She sometimes needs someone who will keep her feet on the ground. But somehow...she has this...glint in her eyes that shows sadness." I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. This kid was very good at observing emotions, I don't think Edward, with his mind reading, was able to read Lina's emotions very good. Maybe Jasper. "She...lost someone special to her a few years back. Did you know she was really quiet and shy a while back?" I shook my head and laughed softly, from the corner of my eye I saw Jacob looking at me like I was crazy. "Her special someone was bright and happy go lucky, but somehow always knew what to do to bring Lina out of her shell. I never really did meet this person. It was before we became fr-" I stopped myself quickly, closing my mouth thightly. That was a close one, I almost spilled the beans. I better think quickly. "Close...together. When this person was...in an accident...she stayed in her room for months...but before we started school again...she became what she is now. Because that person was like that." We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, just listening to Billy and my mom laughing in the living room.

"Do you like her?" I pulled my head to the front to look at him, his eyes were sad. That's not why I told him though! I told him so he'd know something about her! "She's my best friend." I nodded and stretched toward him to pat his leg. "Dont...fall for idiots, Jake. Especially the ones that will do dangerous things to see someone that is gone. Someone who will use you, knowing that you have feelings for her, and keep using you. The ones that only talk to you after something that they thing is 'bad' happens to them. Those aren't friends. Ok?" Jacob tilted his head to the side and looked like a lost puppy...he looked so adorable. If I liked puppys. "O-ok..." Suddenly Jacob smiled brightly, an evil glint in his eyes. "Embry has a crush on you." My face heated up, I can only imagine how red I was. "Huh? W-where did that come from?" Jacob smirked, or tried to, but I could see that he was holding back a blush. "Just telling you, you should ask him out. He's too shy." I frowned and looked away, not wanting him to see me blushing too much. This kid was too much. "I'll think about it." Jacob leaned forward and grinned. "Clara and Embry sitting in a tree. !" "Shuddup!" I hit his head before standing up and leaving my room. The last thing I saw was jacob playing with the wolf on his lap, and then putting it to his face to give it a kiss on the forhead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(<strong>_**LINA'S POV)**

"What?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but they're freaking vampires they should stare at me like that!

"We...we're from a different dimension. In our dimension...uh.." I tried to think of something quickly. My heart was trying to speed up but I was doing my best to stop it from telling them I was lying. "Your life...was a dream." I was surprised that my lie came out so calmly. Well, it was technically true. SM did dream about twilight. "You're lying." Rosalie growled from behing emmett. I sighed before deciding to tell them some of what the book had. "Then how do I knot that you were raped by your fiance before you were turned? And then you killed every one of them, making them think you were a ghost?"

Rosalie went stiff, she didn't even look like she was breathing...wait they don't have to. I turned to Emmett and cleared my throat, trying to sound like a doctor...maybe I'll ask Carlisle for acting lessons. It would come in really handy when I wanted to leave school early or didn't want to go at all. "Emmett was saved by Rosalie from getting destroyed by a bear. Jasper turned by Mexi-vamps and Alice by an..." I stopped a seconds and thought better on what to say on that one. They still hadn't met james."An unknown vampire. Esme was left for dead, had her child taken from her. Carlisle was turned by some vamp when his father was chacing after them...I Think. And Edward was turned by Carlise because he made a promise to Eddy's mother. Since he was gonna die from the spanish influenza." Carlisle stood up and nodded his head slowly, looking at his family, that had the same expressions on their face. "We believe you." Edward spoke up next, through out my whole speech he was staring at me with emotionless eyes. "How were you brought here."

I told them the whole story of how we had gotten here, leaving out the girls name, which reminded me so much of Victoria. "So this person asked you a question about our lives and opened a portal to this world?" Esme asked quietly, her voice sounding so motherly. I nodded my head and waited for someone else to ask a question. I didn't have to wait long. "Your mind is better than my predictions." Alice rubbed her forehead, it seemed like she had a head ache. Funny, vampires never get headaches...I think. "It might change. Since Clara nad I are here...so I can't say when something will happen because it has to happen the way our dreams showed us." They all nodded, understanding where I was coming from. Clara and I were just intruders in this story, and it finally made me feel depressed. It finally sank in deep enough for me to understand. "But I can warn you...something will happen tomorrow. Keep alert at all times."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Clara and I drove to school. We hadn't had a chance to talk since I had gotten how really late and they had already been asleep. The roads were icy, I had finally gotten to the truck without tripping...when suddenly I tripped and fell on my face. I know an evil tree branch tripped me, they are plotting against me. Or maybe it was the ice that was plotting against me. "You warned them? That's good." I rubbed my eyes and stopped thinking about my plot to destroy the ice. "They kept me out so late...I wonder if the forgot I am human?" I yawned loudly before Clara stuffed a kleenex inside my mouth. I glared at Clara and pushed her arm, making the car move to the left a bit. "Will you stop! We'll die!...I asked Jacob about his feelings towards you."<p>

I stopped trying to push her arms, and stared at her, scared of what he had answered. "And?" It's not that I hate Jacob, but I didn't want to get my heart broken a second time. "He doesn't love you like that." I sighed and relaxed my body agains the seat, there goes one problem. Solved. "He thinks you're his best friend, girl wise anyways. Stop worrying about it, he'll eventually imprint on Nessie." I turned my head to Clara and smirked. "And Embry on you...and then...sniff sniff...I'll be all alone." I pretended to cry and poked her arm repeatedly. "No, he wont...You'll fall for Dylan." I blushed and looked away. I hadn't thought of that, If I did end up alone, I would probably go for someone like Dylan. He's a very good friend albeit, a very annoying one. "I'm willing to bet that Embry will imprint on you. Did you see how he looked at you? Jacob fell for Bella because Nessie was going to be inside of Bella. Embry fell for you before turning so maybe...he'll imprint on you." Clara shook her head and parked the car close to where Bella was going to have the accident.

"What evas...ya casi."**(almost)** We got out of the car and sat on the hood, looking over at Edward. He was staring at us, I tilted my head in the direction of where Bella was and he looked over. "...You should go out with Dylan." I turned to Clara and frowned. "...Not now." I knew where this was going, and my chest started to squeeze tightly. "He's like Daniel." I jumped off of the hood and glared at her."Shut up!" at the same time a truck behind me screeched. Clara stared at me wide eyed, probably cause I had never before screamed at her, or gotten so mad at her the way I was now. I glared at her icyly before turning to the scene. "It's over." Emmett appeared beside me and smirked. "Wow. You were right." I forced myself to smile brightly, not wanting him to discover how I really felt. "Don't doubt my mad skillz." Emmett put his arm around me and tried to pout. Have you ever seen a bear pout? It really doesn't suit them. "Will something bad happen to me?" I put my finger on my chin, thinking about what happened in the book. "Nope...wait, yeah. You get beaten at arm wrestle by a new born." Suddenly he began to laugh loudly. "Never gonna happen." I pouted and pushed him away from me. "Suuuure. Whatever. Doubting my mad skilletz again."

* * *

><p>I walked inside the hospital, with Emmett. He had dropped me off after Bella had been escorted to the hospital. I walked to where I thought Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward were, but got stopped by Charlie on my way. "Lina, what are you doing here?" I blinked twice before I could answer. Crap, what was my excuse? Clara was the one that always got the excuses! "Uh...I'm here to...see...Bella?" Charlie nodded his head and smiled kindly at me. I love his mustache! It moves on its own! "Oh." I began too fake cry, pulling his arm repeatedly. "NO! I'm sorry! I lied. I'm actually here to see MCHotty! But my mommy cant know, ok? She'll beat me!" Charlie stared at me like I had grown a second head. "Mc...Hottie?" I nodded my head seriously, trying very hard not to laugh at Charlie's expression. "Carlisle...hey, there he is! Bye, Charlie!"<p>

I ran to Edward and posed in front of them. Edward shook his head, Carlisle laughed softly and Rosalie glared. But her glare wasn't as bad as it had been yesturday. "This is bad news. She'll figure out-" Rosalie turned her head to a wall, and glared fiercly. I tried to see if it would burn, but apperantly she doesn't have that kind of power. "H..hey, Edward. Can I talk to you? Alone?" Bella stepped out of the wall and fidgeted nervously. Wow, Bella has the power to step through walls! Edward glanced at me and then spoke to bella. "Sure." They left Carlisle, Rosalie and me standing where we had been starring at them leaving. "This is up to Edward, Rosalie. Let it be." Rosalie growled loudly, never taking her eyes away from where Edward and Bella were. "Kitty got claws. RAWR." Rosalie stared at me, too tired to glare at me, and crossed her arms. "Yay! My first Rosalie 'too-tired-to-glare-at-you' stare!" Rosalie began to leave, but not before I heard the soft sigh she made. I have the power to make vampires annoyed! I HAVE THE POWER! "You're my fave Lady cullen, Rosalie! Even with your betchyness."

I chuckled before turning my head to where Edward was walking back to us, glaring at the floor. "Let's go." I looked behind him, discreatly and saw Bella staring at us. Almost glaring. "Did it trip you too?" Edward looked up at me and frowned. "What?"

"The floor. You're glaring at it. I do it when it trips me." Eddy laughed quietly, shaking his head. He probably thought I was crazy or something. "You're so crazy." Ha, who's the mind reader now! "And don't you forget it. So what did Miss. Clumsy want?" Edward glanced back at Bella. "She seems to have discovered our secret."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not yet." Edward pushed me forward. "Lets go...so...what was that with your sister? You yelled at her." My hands tightened its hold on the bag strap across my chest. "Nothing. It has something to do with my 's all" Edward put his hand on my arm. "You can tell me. I think it's only fair since you know so much about my past." I nodded my head slowly. "My first love. Daniel Williams."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I'LL UPDATE SOON!<strong>_


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**_AUTHORS NOTe:_**

**_oK SO I FINALLY UPLOADED THE PICTURES FROM THIS STORY!_**

**_JUST GO TO_ _KATAKAWAII. DEVIANTART. COM [WITHOUT THE SPACES]_**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WAHT YOU THINK! THEY'RE NOT THE BEST BUT**

**ITS STILL SOMETHING. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW OF PM! **

**I WILL UPDATE THE STORY TOMORROW AT THE LATEST! **

**BAI BAI -KATA-**


	10. Haunting Memories: Daniel

_**A.N **_

_**GUYS GUESS WHAT! I DID THE IMPOSSIBLE! EVERYONE TOLD ME I COULDN'T DO IT BUT I PROVED THEM WRONG!**_

_**I**_

_**RAN **_

_**INTO**_

_**A **_

_**REVOLVING**_

_**DOOR!**_

_**ISN'T THAT GREAT? IT PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY FRIEND STICKING HER FOOT INFRONT OF THE DOOR SO IT WOULDN'T MOVE AND THEN PUSH ME INTO IT. LOL**_

_**ANYYYYYWWWWAAYS! THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT REVIEWED!**_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE ITS BEEN TWICE NOW THAT PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME THE STORY IS CONFUSING...I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS BEFORE GOING BACK AND FIXING THINGS.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**PRIYA101: Thank you, everything is alright, it was mostly the scare that got to me. It is a very frightening experience. I think England is a very beautiful place. I love the rain and sometimes the cold, but only when it rains lol When you come over to America I'll introduce you to all of my friends that are cheerleaders. You can pick on them, and they wont hurt you, if they do I'll trip them for Penguins are adorable, and daniel was a bit hard to write lol but I hope this chapter clears up some mystery! The hunger games were awesome, I loved Gale in the book but I loved Peeta in the actual movie, he's very adorable there.**_

_**ZERO000ZERO: ...OMG i made someone cry in pain! Goodness, I'll update faster now, I don't want to get sued! Just for keeping you waiting I'll draw anything you request! lol I hope you like this chapter. and you can hit me next time I delay big time, ok? DONT BE IN PAINS!**_

_**BROKENYETDREAMING: GAH! I love your name! so philo...philo..so Mind Blowing! I hope you like this update! Yay new person!**_

_**SUZIE1107: Thank you! I keep telling myself that they aren't that good...its good to hear that someone likes them! Yay picture in minds! That's how I'll take over the world!**_

_**TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS POINT OF VIEW, IF YOU DON'T, LET ME KNOW! I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE. AND THIS STORY WILL INVOLVE THE CHAPTER BEHING WHO IS DANIEL. WHICH WILL BE VERY...SAD OR ANNOYING LOL**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...SNIFF SNIFF**_

_**CHAPTER 9: HAUNTING MEMORIES**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! What are you doing to her?" A five year old boy screamed at a group of kids pushing a little girl around. The group looked up at the boy and sneered, not wanting to let go of their favorite new toy at the moment. The small girl.<em>

_ "What you gonna do about it?" A boy stepped out of the circle of kids and smirked at the black haired boy. "I'll fight you if you don't stop. She's new and scared, can't you see that?" The young boy questioned the group before standing infront of the girl, keeping her out of sight. "CHE! Whatever, Daniel. Stand up for that girl and we'll treat you the same way we treat her. Let's go."_

_ The group began to disappear from sight, laughing and talking loudly until they disappeared completely. Daniel turned to the little girl and kneeled down to be at her level. She had light brown hair to should length, tan skin, she was small for a five year old. She wore a light pink sun dress, which was ripped in a few places, there was also blood on her arms, legs, and knees. _

_ "Hey, are you ok?" Daniel spoke softly, trying not to scare her like the other kids had done. Her head lifted up enough for Daniel to flinch at her, there were soaked with tears and blood from a few scratches she had gotten on her face. She rubbed her eyes quickly with her tiny fists, trying to get rid of the tears that were still escaping._

_ "My name is Daniel. What's your name?" the girl looked at the ground. "Analisa." her voice was soft and quiet, afraid that if she spoke too loudly Daniel would hit her like the other kids. Daniel smiled brightly and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Analisa. Can I call you Nali?" analisa hesitated before shaking his hand lightly and nodding her head. "great! We'll be best friends! We'll always be there for each other, Ok?"_

_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XD:3_____________

_"_So then he protected you from the bullies and you two became unseperable." Lina nodded her head, looking out of Edwards window. They had driven to his house while she had told him her story, as she had promised.

"He became the only one that I spoke to because of how shy I was. The bullies made it worse because they would try to beat up Daniel but...he always protected me. He always had a smiled even when he was in pain. Eventually he became my own personal air, without him I felt I couldn't breathe. We...began going out when we were ten until we were...fourteen." Lina stopped speaking for a few minutes, looking as if she was in a daze, and starring at something that was beyond this world. Edward waited for her to continue her story but when he figured she wouldn't, he spoke up.

"Why did you two break up if he was always protecting you?" Lina began to laugh humorlessly, her voice quivering as she spoke. "We didn't...he...broke his promise. He said 'forever'...I know it's childish to hold on to that since we don't live forever but...his promises were the only thing that kept me moving forward...but...I also can't let go...because it's my fault he died." Lina's shoulders began to shake violently, her head lowering to hide her face from view. Edward didn't know what to do in these situations. He stood by her side, squeezing her shoulders lightly, letting her cry all she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>A fourteen year old Analisa walked inside her room and closed the door behind her. Noone was home, as usual, and Daniel was staying with his aunt and uncle that weekend. She was feeling lonely, she was thinking about calling the new girl from her history class, Clarissa, to come over and spend the night when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She got up slowly and walked to the stairs, waiting to hear what had made the noise.<em>

_ "Do you think she's in here?"_

_ "Yeah, I saw her getting inside. Daniel isn't here to protect her this time. Now shhh. Let's look around."_

_Two voices reached Analisa's ears, two voices she recognized right away. Daniel's best friend and her childhood bully were inside her house looking for her. Analisa walked slowly back into her room and shut herself in her closet, dialing the first number that she could think of._

_ The line rang twice before someone answered,, and at the sound of the voice Lina began to cry softly. "Nali?" Lina tried to control her sobbing, enough to speak coherently. "Dani...t-there...Marco and Cristian broke into my house. They said they were looking for me. I'm scared." Lina whispered and hid herself deeper in her closet when she heard footsteps outside of her room. "What? Nali, call the cops I'll get my parents to drive me there to check on you, Ok? I'll be there soon. Call the cops and then call me back." Lina agreed and called the police, telling them exactly what was going on. It took fifteen minutes for the police to arrive at her house and find her hidding in her closet. Capturing the two boys in the process._

_ She tried to dial Daniel back but it kepts going to voice mail, she began to worry after three hours had passed. She poke the police's shoulder making him turn to her. "What is it, sweety?" Analisa cleared her throat softly, her parents and the rest of the police looking at her. "M-my boyfriend said h-he was on his way here, three hours ago. I h-had called him first...I'm r-really worried."_

_ The police officer call Daniels uncle, confirmind that he and his parents had left three hours ago. The drive from their house to Analisa's house was only ten minutes long, they began to worry. They sent out a search party and after only twenty minutes of searching, they had found their answers._

__:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_:3:3XDXDXD_____________

"They fouund their car under a high bridge. Their car was totaled and burned. Apperantly they had lost control of their car and it went off the side, falling down into the rappid water below. They found his parents bodies...but they never found his, they said that he was probably carried off by the current since his door had been completely torn off. The strange thing about this whole situation was that the forensic team was baffled at what they had found. Apperantly there had been a dent in the hood, like they had crashed into a metal pole, but there were no metal poles around there..."

Edward sat infront of Lina waiting for her to let everything out. her story sounded strange, strangely familiar to something a vampire new born would do, but they would have drained their blood from their bodies. There were also no vampires in her world. "Could he still be alive?"

"Who knows...inside my heart...there's hope that maybe he still is alive...but...i dont' want to get my hopes up just to get it crushed again...I don't want another broken heart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N <strong>_

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW MORNING! I ALREADY HAVE IT TYPED DOWN AND EVERYTHING! **_

_**PLEASE **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**OR **_

_**KITTY'S**_

_**WILL**_

_**...Take over the world?**_

_** PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	11. Funny, Loveand awkwardness

_**A.N. SORRY about not updating when I should have...fanfic didn't let me get on all week and then I started learning the dance to the song at the beggining of this chapter...and when I start learning something...I can't stop lol. **_

_** Everyone should listen to this song, even if they don't understand Japanese, it is a very cute song and I loves it! lol its called 3,2,1,breakin out by morning musume. **_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_** PRIYA-101:HM...HMMM...HMMMM I will never tell my secret!...wait, you'll find out anyways,...lol I can see what you mean though...gave me a very good idea of where it should go now...0_o' I hope something good happens to her too...wait I'm writing the story...ohhhh...I should probably know what will happen. I tried to make it sad as possible, so thank you for telling me my plan to make people sad worked!**_

_** It has been cloudy and rainy all week, something strange for texas even in rain season! lol The lepa...leprechaun stole the rainbow! I love that weather, maybe I'm unique like Lina...just like everyone else :D I've read the first book so it was ok, the movie just made it all come to life! **_

_** suzie1107: OH My Gee! Jacob the wolf ate him! lol I all giddy right now, that my evil plan to make people upset came true! lol HM...again a very good idea has been given to me. All of you have great ideas! Poor Daniel, that's true. He was only...uh...i think 14?**_

_** BrokenYetDreaming: Yesh, i hate bullies too. They make me want to punch someone in the fashe...lol you're very welcome, that is a very creative name...I shall steals it..lol jkjk I would never do that.**_

_** Pretty Monster Princess: Lina will stay with Jacob at the end of everything! Dylan is just there for some...to put the rocks on the road on which Jake and Lina walk down. Dylan is pretty awesome...I should draw a picture of him and lina...and maybe Lina and Daniel...and Lina and Jacob...what do you think?**_

_** Lizzy: OMG! Just when I was about to upload this chapter, i saw i had another review...and it was yours! Lucky 40th review! Yays! Tell your brother i said hellos! I'm glad you're totally hooked! lol **_

_**WARNING: THIS IS JUST A JACOBXLINA FLUFF, I GUESS YOU CAN CALL IT THAT. SINCE IT TOOK BELLA A COUPLE OF DAYS UNTIL SHE TALKED WITH EDWARD AGAIN.**_

_**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, MM, OR ...ANYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T MINE. LOL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 11:<strong>_

_**"sawaideru seikachuu  
>uraideru shouhishakai<br>ume idaku BOYS&GIRLS  
>hane hiraku basho sagasu<strong>_

_**yukou mou matenaisa**_  
><em><strong>mattanashi<strong>_

_**doumo RUUTIN mainichi**_  
><em><strong>PASOKON nirande<strong>_  
><em><strong>kata koru koru koru koru<strong>_

_**yume mo kibou mo aruno yo**_  
><em><strong>SUTEKIna renai SUTEKIna<strong>_  
><em><strong>JUUNBURAIDO<strong>_

_**yukou mou matenaisa**_  
><em><strong>yuuki wo motte tachiagare<strong>_

_**AH**_  
><em><strong>Count Down<strong>_  
><em><strong>3, 2, 1, Breakin' Out<strong>_  
><em><strong>CHANSU ga matteru<strong>_  
><em><strong>OH YEAH OH YEAH<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kitai sareru to moeru<strong>_  
><em><strong>OH YEAH YEAH YEAH<strong>_

_**hiitorikiri sugasu shuumatsu**_  
><em><strong>kazoku minna kakomu shuumatsu<strong>_  
><em><strong>kaerarenu kako no jujitsu<strong>_  
><em><strong>yoki dekinu kuru mira"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Man, I love that song." Clara leaned her head back against her seat and closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze from the open window next to her. They were driving to La Push to see Billy since he had invited them to visit him today. "Did you just call me 'man'?" Lina gasped loudly and turned her head an inch in Clara's direction, trying to not look away from the road. "No, Lina there is a comma after the man and before the I. Look up at the script." Clara opened her eyes and smiled at Lina.<p>

They still weren't over what had happened after mentioning Daniel but they had come to an understanding...to never mention that subject again. "Oh, I see...we're here!" Lina parked the car outside of the adorable red house and ran to the door opening it wide. Forgetting to turn off the car in the process. "Heres. Lina!" Billy turned away from the tv and smiled at Lina. "It's only scary when you're a psychotic killer, Lina." Lina pouted, giving Billy her best puppy eyes. "I'm not a pschotic killer? Clara, you lied to me!"

Clara and Jacob decided to walk in at the same time, both coming from different directions, ganging up on Lina. "Hey, Lina! Clara!" Jacob hugged Lina tightly, not caring that he was suffocating her. "Cant...breathe..." Lina's face scrunched up like a fish out of water and gasped, she struggled for three minutes before Jacob finally decided to let go. Jacob stepped back and watched as a blue faced Lina fell to the ground.

"You just killed my sister, Jacob. Wanna know what happens to people who kill my sister?" Clara took three steps forward, threateningly, jacob stepped away from Clara, not wanting to get beaten up. She looked like she could be a bully, picking on kids twice her size.

"Lets make sure she's dead and then throw her body to Dyl, he'll know what to do." Clara smirked when she was Lina flinch on the floor, she bent down next to lina and put her hands together, the index and middly fingers on both hands extending. "Kakashi style: thousand years of pain!" Lina stood up and ran away before Clara had finished her sentence, leaving behind a laughing Clara, Billy and Jacob.

* * *

><p>I ran and ran, not knowing where I was going, and not caring. i just wanted to get as far away from clara and her evil fingers as I could. I couldn't believe that she had tried to do that to me! The nerve of some people! I immediately stopped when I stood infront of the beach, the waves crushing into the rocks below the cliff to my right. It looked ominous, giving me a chilling sensation because this beach looked very familiar.<p>

"Looky what we have here. If it isn't Analisa." I turned my head to the sound of the deep voice. A boy about my age, with a bit of muscle, stood near me. His hands on his hip, his shoulder length hair moving slightly because of the wind. He looked very familiar. "Yush? Who are you?" I turned my whole body toward the stranger, not trusting him at all. "You don't recognize me?" I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, and did the 'smh' pose. This guy was something else, would I be asking who he was if I knew? "Uh...no..should I?"

He extended his hands and looked at the sky, as if asking 'why me?'. I should have done that. "It's me. Paul Lahote." My eyes widened and I finally looked at him properly. He did not look like the actor who played him, but I should have known that, since he was the 'before' Paul not the 'after' paul. He was good looking, like the actor, though. "you don't recognize me, do you?" he narrowed his eyes, like I had done before and crossed his arms. Once upon a time, I had made myself a promise. If I ever met Paul, in real life, I would say something to him that I always wanted to say. So I did. "Of course I do! You're paul...OMG, I finally know what a male prostitute looks like!"

I waited exactly a minute, how do I know, you ask? Because I counted, until Paul's face turned bright red, from anger. "WHAT!" He looked very scary, note to self...NEVER make a Bella move and make Paul angry, even if he isn't a wolf yet! "She said it!" I pointed to my right and dead panned. "Huh...there's usually a female body next to me that takes the blame." I could see the imaginary blinking dotted line that drew the outline of Clara's body next to me. And apperantly so could Paul, because his eyes grew wide and mouth like a fish. "You mean theres two of you?...s-she's back..S***!" I tileted my head, about to answer him, when we both turned to a female voice behind Paul.

"Pauly, lets go." Her voice wasn't very pleasent to hear. Her clothes looked way to small for her body but she was very pretty,nontheless. "Hold on, don't you see I'm still talking!" The brunette turned her head to me and sneered, goodness gracious, I hang out with cheerleaders and they're not this bad. "Ghe! This idot?" Paul glared at her about to probably scream at her, so I had to interveen, so that he wouldn't kill her. "That's not very nice. Paul isn't an idiot, you're going out." They turned their heads at me, if this was an anime show...they would probably have sweatdrops on their foreheads...or would have fallen down. "Analisa...she's talking about you." That got me upset. Why would anyone think I'm an idiot? I'm extra smart! "Paul, stop talking to this whale, she's not worth it." I blinked twice and looked around, doing a 360', to see if there was a giant whale behind me trying to scare me. The answer...nope. "Whale?" Paul shook his head slowly, growing impatient with his girlfriend. "Yeah, haven't you heard of a diet?" I smirked inwardly, coming up with the best comeback I could think of.

"Yup! I'm always on a diet...it's called the seafood diet." I waited a couple of seconds, thinking she would get it. But alas, her expression made me realize that girls like her where the one that gave girls like us a bad name. "How does that work?" I beckoned her, with my finger, to come closer to me. She leaned in a bit, and I noticed that Paul did too. "Whenever I see food, I eat it!" Paul began to laugh hysterically, holding his stomach and hitting his knee. "you fell right into that one, babe!" The girl began to growl lightly, I had made her extremely mad and seeing Paul act that way, it gave me an idea of what I wanted to become when I grew up.

A paramedic! Because he looked like he was dying. Ha, you thought I was gonna say comedian, right? I'll leave the clown buisness to Dylan. "You stupid girl! Noone wants you around!" the girl screetched at me, both Paul and I flinched at how high her voice sounded. Nothing like Pikachu, I'll tell you that now. "That explains why my imaginary friends never played or answered me." I sighed sadly. Paul, who had just stopped laughing when his girl screetched, began laughing again. "You've gotten funny, Analisa."

"Lina! There you are!" Jake ran up to us withh a big smile on his face, almost made me want to take out my sunglasses while looking at him. The girl huffed, rolling her eyes at Jacob. "Great, another dork." Oh noes, she didn't, I yelled in my head with a heavy mexican accent. She did not just call my evil minion a dork! "Jake! Let's go, I'm so hungry I could eat a muffin!" Jacob blinked. "Don't you mean a horse?" I wrinkled my eyebrows ignoring Paul and the batch completely. "Ew...who wants to eat horse meat?...I've actually heard that in Cuba they eat horse meat once a month cause if they eat too much they could get a heart attack...or so my Cuban friend told me." They all looked at me with a 'wtf face. I never understood that. Did people really have 'wtf' written on their face or something? "Bye, Paul! Bye, low selfesteem girl!"

* * *

><p>We walked on the beach playfully, by playfully I meant trying to push each other, trying to see who would fall first. He said I cheated when he fell but really...my foot was acting on its own when it stretched to my left and tripped him. I have no control over that body part. I ran and ran, trying to get away from him when I saw a beautiful...normal huge log sitting in the middle of the beach. How convenient.<p>

"So." Jake said, sitting down beside me. Awkward moments, gotta love them. "Soo...have you visited Charlie's mustache?" Jacob turned his head to me, one eyebrow raise. "UH...maybe? Why?" I brought my fist toward my head and shook it. "He's mah enemy! He owes me a down-the-hill race...oh right, I need to borrow your dad that day." Jacob laughed, shaking his head, yay for multitasking! I was always good at multitasking. I would sleep during class and then know the correct answer right away. It had nothing to do with me cheating off of Clara. Nope.

"Ok? I heard Bella went to the hospital the other day." I looked upt at him with a smirk, while he looked at me with confuseness. "Yup. shes accident prone." I popped my p on yup and sighed dramatically. "Charlie also said you were there to visit a...mchottie?" I felt my face heat up and I looked away, knowing that he was smirking at my uncomforatble...ness. "He told you that? Pssh, such a liar. Never trust evil mustaches."

"Then why were you there?" He nudged me with his shoulder, pretending to believe me. "To say hello to Dr. Cullen and get away from Dylan." Jacob tilted his head in confuseness, yeah that's a word. Look it up in Lina's dictionary. "Who's Dylan?"

I bent over trying to play with the sand near my feet while sitting down. Very uncomfortable. "Evil stalker. My BFF, and evil apprentice." Jacob nodded his head seriously, knowing exactly what I was like. "Alright. That sounds like something you would have." I laughed loudly and looked at the sky,...er ...i mean gray clouds. "How have you been, my dear Jacob?" I asked him in a very poor brittish accent. Never try to learn an accent by watching cartoons. Ever. But you should totally watch cartoons to learn different languages...like chinese! "Love your fake accent...I've been good. I'm growing taller!" he stood up quickly and grinned widely, showing me his pearly whites. He was right, he had grown taller, since the last time I had seen him. "But I'm still a stick, I need to gain muscle." He sat back down and stretched his legs out infront of him. I stretched mine out to see how far they'd go and mentally cried a river. My legs only reached to his mid-calf. Why person in the sky, do you hate me so? Curse me with these adorable tiny legs of mine! "School has been good, I guess."

I stopped my mental crying and stared at him, I had almost forgotten he was there. "Any lucky girls?" "nope, I can't see myself with any of them." I pouted mylips and pretended to be sad. Pretended cause now I wouldn't get pummeled by all the Jacob fan girls. "Aww. You'll find her one day." Jacob turned his head tome and smiled. "Any lucky guys?" BY now the sky had gotten dark and the wind had picked up a bit, but we were oblivious to it. Having too much fun making fun of each other. "Hm...well..everyone seems to push me in Dylan's direction...but, idk." We both spaced out after that, just enyojing each others company. He was a very warm person, easily used, as Bella had proved. "Let's play a game."

I jumped slightly, forgetting completely of where I was. "20 questions?" He nodded his head and I made myself more comfy by turning my body towards him, legs on each side of the log. "Ok, go first." "Ok...uh...do you love Dylan?" I fake smiled, not showing jacob how much my chest had begun to hurt. "Noppe. I don't love Dylan." His shoulder visibly relaxed, making me raise an eyebrow. Wondering why he would do that."My turn...what...is your worst nightmare? One you've had recently." I don't know why I had asked that, but usually things leave my mouth if they have something to say to me, like the meaning of things. He looked towards the forest and spaced out, like he was watching ht enightmare. "I...walk into the forest, I don't know where I am but everything is dark...and then this pain takes over my body and I start walking on all fours. I see this...outline of a girl...and I see her upset andhurt because of me...or rather someone who looks like me. then I see her walk away from the other me...and leave with another guy...but there's two of them. They're pale and smell bad." Jacob's nose scrunched up almost like he could smell it. "With golden eyes...and my chest starts to hurt. I hear my heart shatter and I look down to my hand and I see a heart...and then I wake up." I blinked twice, not knowing what to say to him. Somehow, I felt like I knew or recognized that dream but I couldn't remember. Dejavu. Jacob was shaking lightly, scared of that dream. "My heart was broken and...I couldn't breathe." He grabbed his chest, where his heart was and squeezed.

"You were probably in love with that girl." I could only think that maybe that girl was Renesmee and she liked another vampire, since we never got the after-renesmee-grows-up story. "How do you know?" I looked down at my hands and frowned. "Because I was in love once..." Jacob stayed quiet not showing any kind of emotions at all. I held his hands and squeezed tightly. "...'we all want to be in love. why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, iour everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon, but that doesn't deminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives'..." I hesitated a second. "A...friend...once told me that quote. It's my favorite." I smiled at Jacob, one I hadn't shown anyone since Daniel had died. "So, don't ever let go of someone you fall for, ok? Keep them close to you and love them with everything you have. Learn from your nightmare and dodn't hurt the person you love." Jacob stared at me with this odd expression before smiling kindly. "Ok." Right when he said that it started puring and we ran all the way to his house, laughing happily.

Not knowing that the forest had ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN IS, GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP 'KAKASHI: THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN' YOU'LL KNOW RIGHT AWAY WHAT I <strong>_


	12. the begining of help

_**AN. SO HERE IT ISH! SORRY ITS LATE!**_

_**OMG I GOT EIGHT REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER! YAYS! I LOVE EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY!**_

_**RIGHT...I HAVE A QUESTION. WOULD EVERYONE LIKE ME TO DO A ONE SHOT OF HOW CLARA AND EMBRY GOT TOGETHER? IF SO PLEASE TELL ME!**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABY:THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WAS WATCHING NARUTO WHEN I WAS WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER...I LOVE THAT SCENE! I'VE TRIED IT A COUPLE OF TIMES TOO BUT PEOPLE JUST HIT ME UPSIDE THE HEAD. :( WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE AND THEY LEAVE...IT SOMETIMES HARD TO LET GO. I GUESS SHE'S JUST LIKE THAT. ITS GOOD THAT YOU THINK THAT WAY OF LINA, THAT WAS THE WAY I WANTED TO MAKE HER.**_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME: i UPDATED! AGAIN SORRY ITS SO LATE! NARUTO REFERENCES ARE MY FAVE!**_

_**PRIYA101: YESH, CLARA EVEN SCARES ME! SHE COULD SERIOUSLY KICK JAKEYS BUTT IF SHE WANTED. EVIL FINGER. SMH IT WILL ALWAYS WORK, EVERYONE ELSE MAKES HIM SEEM LIKE ONE SO I GUESS LINA CAN THINK OF HIM THAT WAY THE FIRST TIME HE MEETS HIM. yOU CAN STEAL THAT PHRASE, I STOLE IT FROM MY BFF ANYWAYS, MUFFINS ARE VERY DELICIOUSE ANYWAYS. LOL MAYBE THE EARS IN THE FOREST WERE SQUIRRELS...BUT I WILL NEVER TELL...UNTIL LATERS ANYWAYS. LOL HM...DANIEL WILL COME BACK. BUT THAT IS A SURPRISE...MAYBE IN LIKE 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS. THEY WILL HELP THEM OUT! **_

_**CRAZYBREAD: LOL, THE EARS ARE SQUIRRELS, JK JK. IDK YET...MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER? MAYBE? o_O' LOL EE, YOU'RE NAME IS SO CUTE!**_

_**BROKENYETDREAMING: iSN'T IT? BEST SONG, SO FAR...UNTIL I CHANGE MY MIND...LIKE I DID IN THIS CHAPTER! LOL OH NOES! YOUR COUSIN SHOULD HAVE HIT CHU! JOKING! IVE DONE THAT BEFORE...ITS NOT FUN TO WAKE UP LITTLE KIDS...HMM...MAYBE I'LL HAVE THAT AS A CHAPTER...I'M GLAD I MADE YOU LAUGH SO LOUDLY. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE OTHERS MORE FUNNIES!**_

_**SUZIE1107: SO I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS, I HOPE! HAVE ANYMORE PLEASE LET ME KNOW! AND DON'T HESTITATE TO PM ME! (EVERYONE SHOULP PM ME,, IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE SO MUCH HAPPIER!)**_

_**ZERO0O0ZERO: I HOPE MY SENSE OF HUMOR IS GOOD, I WOULDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO GET BORED SO EASILY. THANK YOU!**_

* * *

><p>A week went by with nothing amazing happening. Except for Edward and Bella finally speaking, after being asked out by so many guys. I personally didn't see what they saw in her, but I guess they like who they like. Edward and I spoke at school, and every day Bella's glare towards me grew darker and darker. Jacob and I began to hang out alot more often after our visit to La Push and Clara 'finally' decided to give Embry a chance. A week , that's how long they had been going out. I was extremely happy for her, she deserved the happiness she was feeling. Dylan and I began to spend more time together, also, when I wasn't with I always got the feeling like he was hiding something from me when he stared at me, but clara shut my ideas down saying that he just had a crush on me. He was very creepy...one of my ideas was that he was a spy for dr. Mchotty. He even met my mother and It went something like this...(dot)(dot)(dot) XD<p>

**[FLASH BACK OF AWESOMENESS!]**

I opened the door wide and screamed so loud that Dylan had to smack the back of my head. "We're homeeeee...Ow!" I turned my head to dylan and glared at him, how dare he hit my beautiful hair? Dylan closed the door behind us and crossed his eyes, when he noticed my glaring. "In the living room!"

I grabbed Dylan's arm and dragged him to the living room, him of course struggling. But it was futile! I will drag him to hellz if I had to! "Look, honey. Billy and Jacob are...here..." Mom stopped speaking when she saw the body next to me, bitting his arm like I had done at the beggining. "Why, hello there." Mom got this weird expression on her face, kinda like a pedo-bear gets when he sees a little boy. "This is her sweet side...she'll start yelling soon." I whispered loudly to Dylan, which by the way, had stopped chewing on his arm. "Analisa! What the hell have you told this young boy about me?" Mom stood up and marched up to us, so i took the liberty of running behind Dylan and pushing him towards her. " Told you." I felt a painful smack on the back of my head, making me trip and fall down. Great mother she is. "Ow! Child abuse!"

My so called mother pushed me aside with her foot and walked right up to Dylan with that pedo gleam in her eyes. "Hi. I'm Melisa, Lina and Clara's mother. And you are?" I turned my head to where our mother was and glared as hard as I could, to the back of her head. "Correction! EVIL. Mother." Dylan looked hopelessly at Clara trying to figure out what the hecks was happening, poor him, seeing how abused I would get every day. "Uh...My name is Dylan, Mrs. Melisa. I'm Clara and Lina's friend...nice to...er...meet you?" He bent down to where I was laying on the ground my arms stretched out to the side, playing oppusum...how ever you say it. "Oh, so this is the famous Dylan?" Dylan picked me up by the arms, trying to get me to stand up but like a possum I played dead, at least until the enemy was out of sight. Aka my mother. But sadly it didn't work with Dylan.

"Yup. He lives two houses down." When Dylan finally got me to stand up and STAY standing up I turned to Clara to see a shocking sight...SHE WAS EATING MY LAST COOKIE! Le GASP! But alas, Billy saved Clara from a serious beating, but I will get her! "Famous?" Clara looked at Billy, after finishing my delicious cookie and smiled at them. "Billy, Jake this is Dylan. Dylan this is billy and jake." Dylan smiled kindly and waved his hand, too shy to go say hi to the lunatic with a wheelchair. "Nice to meet you." Billy smiled up at Dylan, but somehow his smile didn't reach his eyes the way that it usually did. Wonder what that's about? "You, too."

That's when I finally paid attention to everything around me. "Billy!" I hugged him tightly missing him so much even though I had seen him the night before. "We gotta race down the streets one day! We'll beat charlie for sure. We'll be 'Fast and the furious: Tokyo drift wheelchair style!' " I smiled hugely at him knowing that he would say yes to everything I say, he told me one day that he thought of me as a daughter, after all."We should."

Ha! You thought I was kidding, but I wasn't! "Jake!" I glomped Jacob when I saw him standing near the back, fidgeting with his shirt. "We should totally run over some evil cheerleaders with a wheelchair...noone will find the bodies and they'll never suspect us! You too Dylan!" Jacob smiled at me and hugged me tightly, keeping my back to the rest of them. What I hadn't noticed was the glare that Jacob was sending Dylan, or vise versa. But what I did catch was the confused expression on clara's face while she looked at the two...or Billy and Mom's huge smirks.

_**[END OF FLASHBACK...OF AWESOMENESS]**_

The next morning was bizzar to say the least, Dylan had been acting way too weird for my taste even in first period. "today is the second...ten days until the dance. Everything ready?" I turned my head towards edward and frowened. I had forgotten about the dance, maybe that's what's wrong with Dylan...but he was the one who asked me out...was he getting cold feet? "I still have to buy a dress...but other than that...yup. dylan said he had a surprise for me." Edward looked up at Dylan and frowened, probably reading his mind. An emotion crossed his eyes, but it was too quick for me to pay full attention to. "What is it?" I turned towards Dylan to see him punching Will on the head and laughing loudly at him for falling off his chair. Everything seemed normal. "Lina...are you sure you want to go with him?" I nodded my head slowly. "yea, why?" Before Edward could answer Dylan popped up next to me, scaring the hecks out of me. "Hey, Lina. Hey Edward." Edward's smile was tight and forced, something he did with most people...but something was defenetly off. "Hello." I put my arm around Dylan's shoulder and made a weird pose, trying to liven up things. "Yo, pimp!"

Both edward and dylan stared at me, should I really say what expression they had on their face? Most people give me this look, come on you can do it. Guess...Got it? You're right! A 'wtf' expression! "I'm your pimp now?" The teacher came in before I could answer, goodness people sure like to interrupt and it's very rude. Unless I do it to others. But before anything else could happen I turned to Edward and whispered softly, knowing he could hear me. "You should totally invite Bella to eat with you today." He turned towards me and frowned. And that's exactly what he did.

I sat in my usual table eating my very healthy lunch...PSHH yea right... when Clara elbowed me and motioned for me to look at the table close to ours. As in Edward's. He had been sitting with Bella all through lunch but somehow he had made Bella leave earlier than he was suppose to. Edward was starring at me trying to tell me to go with him, with his mind but of course I'm no mind reader. I got up and left the cafeteria with him, sittiing down on the abandoned picnic tables at the back. "What is it?"

"Is there anything happening soon that I should know?" I sat on the table and stretched back, rainy days like these were my all time favorites. "Hmm...let me try to remember...hmm...Stay close to the school later, and keep a very close eye on Bella...she'll need ..." I hesitate, not knowing if telling him anything would help at all. "Your secret will be revealed soon...but its not bad...I don't think. Not for a while, at least." Edward turned his head towards me with wide eyes. "what do you mean?" I rub my forhead and sigh. "Well...someone will find out but its not bad, she won't say anything...you can probably guess who it is. She wont tell anyone, she's very loyal when she's keeping secrets...i guess I respect that, the only thing I find good in her anyways." Edward's head made a 'pop' sound when it landed in his hands, very dramatic if you ask me. "What's going to happen?...Will you stay by me for right now, until whatever is suppose to happen, happens?" I nodded my head and squeezed edwards shoulder, or tried to...he was hard as a rock...NOT LIKE THAT PERVERTS! or was I the only one to think that?

* * *

><p>We sat in Edward's car when suddenly he looked at me and frowned, knowing what he was doing I nodded and told him to go. "Wait for me, stay in the back." When he left I sat in the back and waited for him to arrive with Bella. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. "Hello's, mental institute. How may I help you?" The voice in the other line froze and I could picture him starring at his phone before answering. "This is Lina's phone, right?" I made my voice high and annoying. "Yes, it was consficated when she entered the institue. I'm very sorry but she won't be able to contact you." There was a pause and then "LINA GOT SENT TO THE MENTAL HOUSE? WHAT THE HECK! WHAT DID SHE DO THIS TIME!" I bursted out laughing not able to hold it any longer, I didn't think he would actually fall for it. "Dyl! It's me! Stop!" That's when the phone went dead, well more like my battery went dead. I looked up when I saw Bella and Edward approaching, even when she was sick she still sent glares towards me. "Hey, Bella. Are you ok?" Bella got in and relaxed her head on the seat. "Yeah...I just hate seeing blood."<p>

I nodded my head seriously, "I know what you mean, It tastes disgusting like metal and it smells like metal too! I usually get very sick when I see it." She turned her head towards me and nodded, her eyes wide with curiosity. "Yea, that's how I feel too..." We made our way towards Bella's house, me not paying much attention of course. This was their moment, I really didn't know why Edward asked me to come. Maybe so it wouldn't be akward? I got out my IPOD and listened to BUONO!- Hatsukoi Cider, very good song by buono! one of my favorites because of the lyrics. It made me want to sing. So I did...in my head. When we arrived at her house I saw it was exactly like the movie. Did S.M. come to this world and write down the story?

The last thing I remember, before blacking out completely, was telling Edward something that made him tense up and me start laughing. "DON'T BE A STALKER TONIGHT, EDDY-POO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N I'M SO SORRY IT SUCKS SO MUCH! BUT...i PROMISE THAT THIS STORY HAS A PLOT! OK? ITS JUST SLOW FOR RIGHT NOW CAUSE i CANT SEEM TO FIND A WAY TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T OWN THE BOOK OR MOVIES!<strong>_

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT A SCENE TO BE DRAWN OUT, I'LL DO BETTER I PROMISE! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO DO THE ONE SHOT OF CLARA AND EMBRY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	13. Hidden secrets and vodka

_**A.N YAY IM BAAAACKKKK! LOL**_

_**I'M WATCHING SPONGEBOB RIGHT NOW...I LOVE PATRICK! OK RANDOM COMMENT OVER...FOR NOWS!**_

_**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVORITED!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**BROKENYETDREAMING: I'LL TRY TO GET THE ONE SHOT OF CLARA AND EMBRY OUT SOON, AND THE PICTURE DONE SOON TOO! SORRY ITS JUST FINALS ARE STARTING UP SOON SO I HAVE TO STUDY STUDY STUDY! BUT I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THEY'RE UP! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT!**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABY:0_o YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON! I THINK IN LIKE...TWO CHAPTERS OR SO...IT'LL BE THE CHAPTER WITH THE DANCE SCENE! YOU'LL FIND OUT...MUAHAHAHAHA! **_

_**EDWARD-SCISSORHANDED-CULLEN: HOPE THIS CHAPTER ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS! HAVE ANY MORE JUST ASK ME! THANK YOU FOR THINKING IT WAS AMAZING! HEH HEH!**_

_**PRIYA101: I'M EXCITED TOO! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE DOWN DANIELS RETURN...AND A TWIST! MUAHAHAHA! EDWARD HAS SEEN INTO THE SOUL OF PEOPLE...ACTUALLY THAT'S KINDA TRUE...EXCEPT HE CAN'T SEE LINA OR CLARA'S. LOL YUSH, BELLA ALWAYS DID SEEM LIKE THE JELOUSE TYPE TO ME, I GUESS.**_

_**HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**WARNING: SOME LANGUAGE...AND **__**DRAMA!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH AND NARUTO ABRIDGE QUOTES, TWILIGHT, POWER RANGERS, OR FINDING NEMO!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> CHAPTER 13: THE TRUTH AND NIGHTMARES.<strong>_

"Lina? Lina! Get up!" my eyes automatically opened, letting the light from the sun enter my eyes. Why is it that I'm always the one to wake up in these awkward situations? "Huh?...what happened?" Clara flopped down on my bed, next to me and took away the wet cloth that was on my forehead. What happened, indeed. All I remember was leaving Edward's car after he left Bella in her house. "You passed out. Edward called me and told me he took Bella home and then brought you home...but you passed out once you stepped out of his car." She hesitated a moment, her eyes darting around in front of her, which meant she was nervous of what she was about to ask. "Is it...you know?"

I smacked her arm softly,not having the strength to do more. "I'm not anemic!" Suddenly a voice next to me spoke up, scaring the mama-jamma out of me. "Anemic? You mean you don't eat?" Clara groaned. "Yeah, she would sometimes faint for no reason at all. It was usually caused when she didn't eat all day, or maybe she forgot, thinking that she had eaten but she hadn't. For a while I had to check on her every hour to see if she had eaten fruit or something." She turned her head towards me and glared, the glare of doom. "Did you eat, at all? Healthy food, not cheetohs, Lina, they don't count as healthy." I turned my head towards the voice and spoke innocently, annoyed that Clara was talking to me like a child. She was very annoying, since I had been **sitting next to her at lunch while I ate healthy food!** That she packed for me! "I had a dream you were a bunny and tried to beat Will up cause he took your carrots and made them carrot cakes." That made them blink. Technically, it was true. Well part of it, anyways. "A...bunny?...DON'T DISTRACT ME!" He shook his head viciously.

Dang. My plan, destroyed! I put on my best innocent face and sat up, my feet on the floor, ready to run. "I love you." Dylan froze up, just like I had planned. "Wha-wha..." his cheeks turned a beautiful tomato red, probably because he was angry? Or emberrased that I had told him that, most guys hate it when girls tell them that. I leaned over to Clara and whispered so Dylan couldn't hear me. "I think he's distracted. Quick! Lets do like Dori from finding nemo and es-ca-pe!" I got up quickly and left them both yelling after me. "Lina!"

* * *

><p>We sat in the cafeteria the next day, looking at Edward and Bella, as they spoke, probably about going to La push...or Bella's ideas on what he was, if memory serves me right. The cafeteria was awefully quiet, probably watching the exchange between them, Edward did look like a greet GOD next to Bella.<p>

"They're talking about going to La push tomorrow." Sometimes I think Clara really is a mind reader. I sighed, knowing exactly what was about to happen...that and Dylan was getting on my last nerve with his poking! "Do you wanna go?" I asked Clara, boredly. "I think Edward will make you go. " Clara said, trying to hold back her laughter. Everyone thinks its adorable when Dylan picks on me! I punched his arm and he made a noise, in between a grunt and whimper. I turned my body towards the rest of the group, which in turn made me have my back towards Dylan. "Hey, guys. Wanna go?" Dylan poked my arm again and ate with the other, hummin softly as he ate his pudding. Will shook his head. "I have soccer practice, sorry." Vin raised both his hands to the ceiling and groaned. "Me, too." Guess he had forgotten about it. I looked at Aless, praying that maybe she could be my angel...but I was wrong. "I have dance class, sorry!" I pouted and crossed my arms. Throwing a mild tantrum. "Aw...guess its just you and me, Clara."

Dylan turned towards me and blinked. "I'm free." I closed my eyes, my back still facing him.I was trying very hard not to throw Dylan across the room. "Just.**you and me, clara." ** Dylan began to make puppy whimpers. "Lina." He whined and grabbed my arm with his stupid puppy eyes on his face, his chin resting on my shoulder. "Come on, Lina. Don't be mean." I glared at him, before letting out a very looooonnnnggg breath. "Fi~ne."

Honestly, I didn't hate Dylan. If anything, it felt good to have his attention and have him act that way towards me. But he was sometimes...so annoying! "I'll be right back." I got up from the table and started walking towards the Cullen's table, hearing a chair scratch the floor and a big 'oof' behind me. I turned my head and saw Dylan on the floor, groaning while the rest laughed at him. That's right...his head was leaning on my shoulder. Oh, well.

"hello, kind Cullens-who-wont-hurt-me." Alice smiled at me. I didn't hater her, either, it was just so much fun to pick on her. "Hello, Lina." Jasper nodded his blond head, like how a real gentleman from Texas would do. Emmett...was being Emmett. "Buddy!" Rosalie wasn't that cold towards me, since we came to an understanding. "She was slowly becoming my...friend? "Hello...Analisa." Edward, of course smiled 'brotherly' at me. "Hey. What's wrong?" I scratched the back of my head and sat next to him. "Uh...oh...Dol you want us to go with Bella?" Edward tilted his head. "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders and drummed my fingers innocently. "She'll trip on a rock and fall off a cliff." They're mouths dropped open. "That's going to happen?" Edward looked like he was about ready to run out of his chair and run towards Bella. "Nope, but it could." I shrugged innocently. I think Edward almost peed his bants, but luckily he was a vamp...and I don't think they can pee...wait, how did he have a kid, then? Doesn't guys pee make babies?The eighth wonder of the world...or is it nineth. "Look after her, then."

Rosalie 'hmph'ed. "I still don't know why you want to look after her. She's not the brightest human." I looked aaway from Edwards angry face . "maybe that's why." Edward turned his glare of doom towards me. "She said it!" I pointed at Rosalie and laughed nervously when** she ** glared me. Her voice cold as ice. "I thought you said we'd look after each other? 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine'?" Our friendship was the best kind, it made me very happy to know that I had Rosalie as a body guard against evil minions like Edward...and Bella...and Dylan...and Jacob...yes, many enemies. "OH, right." Now to blame someone else...who though..."The elf said it!"

Alice glared daggers at me. Everyone seemed to do that often. Just as famous as the 'wft' looks. Great. "You're an elf, too!" Jasper then decided to use his awesome powers on Alice and I , calming us down quickly. "I'm five feet. Elves are four feet...ten." Ok, so maybe I lied...she was just so easy to tease! Tell me you wouldn't do it, too! "Four feet **seven**, Lina! **I'm** four feet ten!" She looked very angry, her face would have been a tomato if she was human. "I made an elf mad...that's gotta be bad JuJu. " Suddenly, Alice stood up, glaring ice daggers at me. Very cool ability. "Lina...: her voice soft but I could still hear the warning behind it. Never in the movie had I seen Alice this pissed off. So, I did what any sane human would do. "...Me sowwy." And I meant it, too. She was one scary elf when she was mad. "Good."

"Right...look after her. Make sure she doesn't die...what else?" Rosalie smirked. "Push her off a cliff?" I nodded my head and wrote it down in my imaginary notepad of epicness. "Got it." Edward growled lowly, somehow...I was alot more scared of Alice's growl that his. Probably because of the saying, 'it's the short and quiet ones you should be scared of.' My history teacher had once told me. "Yesh, that's mah name, eddy." he grabbed his forehead and sighed loudly, probably getting a head ache like Alice does in Breaking Dawn. "Please...just..." Rosalie looked behind me and dtried hard not to laugh at eh scene she saw. Failing big time. "Lina...Bella is glaring at you, Dylan is starring at you with an orange peel in his mouth, and Clara is drawing a map on Will as he sleeps." I got up from my seat so I could go join the epicness that was my table. "What's new? Anyways...I'll make sure Bella is safe. Bye!"

I turned around to leave whhen Edward's hand shot out and grabbed my elbow, turning me towards me. "Be careful." He began to glare to a spot behind me, which I couldn't see and that's when Inoticed the tense air around me. They were trying very hard to hide it but I could still tell they wanted to glare at the same thing Edward was glaring at. "Huh? You think Bella is going to push **me** off a cliff?" Well, her table was somewhere behind me so maybe it was her? "Just...be careful." he glanced at me,his eyes turning darker and darker. I remembered that today he was going hunting with Emmett...maybe that was it. "Alrighty. Bye bye." I turned around and began to walk. That was odd. The thing they were glaringa t was in the direction of my table. What is going on?

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark, no moonlight, no wind, nothing. It was terrifying, feeling alone, closed off to the outside world. I started walking further into the darkness, my hands extending infron of me trying to find something solid but all I could feel was extremely cold water on my feet. "Where am I?"<em>

_ I should have known better than to talk to myself in these creepy dreams of mine, a voice always answered me back, and this time was no exception. "Lina." I turned my head to the left, I was very smart, you see. I could 'totally' see in the blinding darkness. Note the sarcasm. "Hello?"_

_ "Lina..." I turned my head to the right when I felt cold air hit my shoulder. When did the wind get here? "Oh, goodness...not the creepy voice, again." I threw my hands up, secretly trying to see if there was anyone there(the murderers are always on top of you...or is that ninjas?) and groaned when I didn't find anything. _

_ "Lina..." This voice was seriously getting on my nerves! I know my own name, thank you very much. It's Kata...Lina? Sa...Lina? Ana...lisa? Nah, that doesn't sound right, it doesn't have 'lina' in it. "Yes, creepy pedo-bear voice, that __**is**__ my name." I felt victorious when the voice stopped talking for a couple of minutes but quickly missed it. This darkness would make even a sane person crazy, the water was on my feet reaching my ankles, and I didn't have any shoes on. _

_ "Don't be stupid, Lina." I stopped moving my lef and glared up at...the voice, my blood begining to boil. "..you.__**ARE**__!...I'm not stupid! I'm __**es**__tup__**ed**__!" I yelled in my best mexican voice, have you ever notice how Hispanic people always put 'es' when they try to say the 's'. I know I did it sometimes. I swear I could see, inside my head, the voice shake his head. It was very obvious in his voice. "Stop messing around, Lina. Focus." I crossed my arms. "You just love listening to your voice, huh? What ...are you like Tristan taylor from Yugioh? Does your voice give you super strength, too" It was very random, I know, but from past experiences I knew that ...to deal with a crazy person you had to act like a crazy person. Crazy meaning random, which I have a college degree on. It only costed me two dollars, but it was worth it. Very expensive, though._

_"lina..." I cleared my throat and did my best Tristan voice.** "My voice gives me super strength!" **I heard the voice give a small sigh, and cold wind suddenly touched my shoulder. It was working, so I kept going. **"Burn the witch!"** I swear I could hear a facepalm after that, but I couldn't make sure. So I decided to switch things up, and do my best Yugi voice. **"I'm so cute, people mistake me for a panda." ** That time I heard nothing so I continued on with my 'tease the poor pedo bear' plan. My voice deepended trying tomimick Yami's voice. Don't know who that is? All you need to know is that he's a pharaoh spirit sharing a body with a small boy...it fit the pedo bear bill perfectly. **"I'm here for my ballet class. I must warn you, though-I look damn good in a tutu." **_

_I felt the air stir up behind me and flinched, too scared to move, especially when a cold hand snaked it's way to cover my mouth. "Shut up, Nali." his voice, it was definitely male, was soft and yet hard at the same time. Just like the Cullen's voice. It sent shivers down my back, but that didn't stoop me, I wasn't called Lina for no reason. " Muff meh, moo moffmo." it would have sounded cooler if it wasn't for his HAND ON MY FRIIKIN MOUTH! "Did...you just say...what I think you just said?" _

_ I rolled my eyes, serioiusly this guys was denser than Paul when he asked me if I remembered him. "Mo." the voice sighed, blowing some of my loose hair to my face. "Stop lying, Nali. you were never very good at it." _

_ My breath stopped, my heart ringing in my ears, the cold water gone becasue of how numb I was at the moment. "W...wuff fo foo meaf?" [what do you mean] I felt a new weight land on my shoulder, his hand finally releasing my mouth. But I still couldn't move, even when I kept trying to move. Something was keeping me ._

_ "I've missed you, Nali. So much." My body began to shake uncotrollably, that I didn't even notice the devastatingly sad tone of his voice. My head screaming for me to get as far away from this person as I could, because there was something wrong. "Stop..." His arms snaked around my stomack, pulling me tightly against his chest, burrying his head deeper into my neck. I wanted to turn around and see him, again. No air came out of his mouth or nose, no movement from his chest, at all. "I know what I did to you was unforgivable...and hurtful." Tears began to fall down my cheeks, leaving and icy trial after them, my voice shook and I hated the dream so much for making me so weak. "please...stop." I wanted everything to end. This nightmare, why couldn't I be normal and have normal nightmares?_

_ "But everything will be better..." his head lifted from my shoulder, and with his right hand he tilted my head back to look at him, instead I found blood red piercing eyes hovering in the darkness. "...once you're in my world...the living dead, Nali." Something finally shapped inside of me, making my body move on its own. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" My tears fell down my face faster blurring my eye sight but I didn't care, I pushed the voice roughly away from me and stepped away from the terrifying red eyes. "I'm sorry, Nali. Soon...we'll reunite very soon. Until then...don't be scared of the fainting and nightmares."_

I opened my eyes and gasped loudly trying to take in as much air as I could. I woke up feeling like I was choking. "I...need some air." I got off of my bed as quietly as I could, trying to not wake Clara up a snoring clara, but seriously a train couldn't wake her up...or compete with the noise she was making. Maybe that's why I always have nightmares..

* * *

><p><strong>[DYLAN'S POV...YAY DYLAN!]<strong>

I walked on the sidewalk to Lina and clara's house, something was very wrong, the feeling had woken me up repeditely and each time with Lina's scream. The feeling grew quickly when I saw a figure sitting down in the middle of their backyeard, facing the trees.

"Lina?" Lina's head snapped up at me grinning. Something was very wrong. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she wore a long blue spaggeti strap shirt with...I think it was shorts underneath but couldn't really see. "Dyl...whats up, mah pimp?"

"You...ok?" Lina patted the floor next to her rapidly, either she was really happy to see me or she was hyper. It was neither, or so I found out when I saw a bottle in her hands. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" she began to laugh loudly and the 'shh'ed me, giggles escaping her smiling lips. She extended her hand with the bottle to me, and tilted her head. "Want some?" I took the bottle from her, sniffed and flinched at the smell. I always did hate alcohol. "Lina...this is vodka." She extended her hands to the sky. "Yup!"

"Why are you drinking this?" she shrugged her shoulders, not caring at all of how she was sitting down, the shirt had risen up on her thighs, showing more than I could take so I looked away. "Gets rid of the horrible nightmares." I looked at her smiling face again, and I saw a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, almost like she was reliving the nightmare. "What...nightmare?"

"Someone...keeps calling out to me...Calling me Nali...which sounds like **him**...and it scares me." She leaned back on her arms and looked at the sky. "Of who?" She fell back on her back, arms extending to the sides, and laughing loudly. "Donno, Daniel mah ex-boyfriend! Whoop!" She raised one hand and punched the sky her smile tightening. "You...you're scaerd of your ex? Why?"

She began to touch her eyes, and her mouth, her smile fading away slowly. "He has red eyes...and fangs...he's a vampire!" The smile returned on her face, but it was twitching on the sides, she was probably trying to act tough like she always did but it was failing her. The alcohol was probably making her more vulnerable than before. "Lina...hey." Her laughter slowly turned into sobbing, fat tears running down her eyes, her chest moving rapidly with the sounds of her crying. "It's...not fair...I never drink...he's...made...me an alcoholic!" Her hands covered her face but the tears never ran out, it broke my heart to see her like this. "He left me...he said forever...and he broke the promise...now he's haunting me! "

I hugged her tightly against my chest, and rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you." But she kept going, not listening to anything I had said at all. "He's making me faint...and then have nightmares...just like that time...with Edward." I hugged her tighter when I felt the cold air around us. The wind had begun to pick up and the moon's light covering us from the darkness that surrounded the trees. "I'll protect you, Lina. I pro-" Lina cut me off. "...dont promise me...Everyone breaks...their promise." She fell asleep on my arms, her face stained with the shed tears but it still looked innocent. So much hurt for such an innocent person. "You're going to have a huge hang over tomorrow." I sighed and picked her up, planing on taking her to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>[LINA POV]<strong>

I stretched my arms over my head and moaned when the headache hit twice as hard. "My head feels like a kitty ran over it." Clara sighed behind me, sitting on the seat behing the driver side. We were going to La Push, to save Bella from drowning. Fun times, come to think of it...I didn't remember anything that could have given me a headache at all. What the hecks! " Cats can't drive." I turned around in my seat and stuck my tongue out at her. She always had to ruin my dreams. "Cats can play the piano so they can drive cars, too!" Clara sighed again and leaned back, scared that I would attack her inside a small place where she had no way of getting out. " Sure, Lina..." She turned to Dylan and frowened. "Dyl, you're awefully quiet. You ok?" Dylan rubbed his temple not looking away from the road. " I stayed up late last night. I'm kinda grumpy."

"My whinning isn't helping, huh...sorry." I sat in my seat and looked down, upset for some unknown reason to me. If I had looked up I would have seen what Clara had seen, his eyes softening when he looked at me. "Don't worry. We're here." I looked up and saw the beach again, and shivered. Still didn't know why this beach made me shiver so much. So I did the only think I could think of, jump out of the car and scream. "Ok! GO GO POWER RANGERS! MIGHTY MORPHING POWER RANGERS!" that was my favorite power rangers season, well I use to watch it when I was really young, so i loved it. Clara jumped beside me and pointed at a far away place. "I call pink!" I hit her upside the head. "Hellz, no! I'm kimberly! She's awesome!"

"Oh...that's her name? Alright, I'll be Trini the yellow ranger. Dyl!" She turned back to Dylan and smiled, evil glint in her eyes. "You can be the white ranger Tommy!" Dylan stepped back, away from Clara's evil glint. "o-ok?" she leaned closer to him and whispered loud enough for me to hear her, trying to emberrass both of us. "he loooves Kimberly." Dylan blushed like a tomato and pushed her away. "S-shut up!"

"The blue ranger loves the yellow ranger. Maybe he should be...Embry!" I smiled widely when I said his name, smiling evily that is. She had no clue. "He should." Clara nodded her head, but jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Should what?" She turned around and screamed like a little girl. "E-embry..." Embry smiled shyly at her and waved at the rest of us. "Hey." Quil, quickly came beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey, cutey!" Gotta love the flirty one of the group. "Lets leave the love birds alone. Come on Dyl, Quil...hey that rhymed! Let's go!"

I held both of their hands and dragged them off to where the Forks people were standing.

"Oh, look who it is. Another idiot." Lauren sneered at me, sitting on a log around a small campfire. I never really understood why she hated me so much. "Why do you hate me?" I tilted my head to the side, confused. She glared at Dylan before looking at her nails, the sneer still on her face. Dylan leaned down and whispered in my ear. "She's mad I didn't go out with her when she asked me...and now I'm your friend."

I tilted my head towards him and blinked, why would she be mad at me, then? "But...we're not going out." Dylan shook his head. "She doesn't care." Quil pulled on my arm and made me turn towards him, he was sitting down on a log eating food, typical Quil. "Lina?" I looked up and saw Jacob. I let go of Dylan's hand and ran to Jacob hugging him tightly. "Jakey-poo." Another voice to my right was heard and I turned my head, it was Paul. Without his shirt on...and looking like he was in pain. It finally clicked. "P...paul." I extended my hand and touched his shoulder, where the brand new tattoo was. It had finally happened. "I heard you and Clarisa were back, Analisa." I looked past Paul's arm and saw two huge guys. Very recognizable. "Sam."

His eyes widened a bit but then went back to their normal size. I always disliked Sam, ever since I had head what he did to Leah, my favorite wolf, even if it wasn't his fault. "you...remember me?" What is it with these wolfs and asking me that, if I didn't remember them or if I did...nevermind. "Of course. How could I forget you...so...how's Leah?" Sam flinched. "She's...good." I sneered like Lauren had sneered at me, I learn quickly. "Ha. Ii think I'll go visit her one is my favorite." Sam 's hand tighten his hands by his side. "You haven't visited yet?" I shook my head and felt the air become even more tense. "Not yet."

"Hi. I'm Jared." The guy next to Sam spoke up. He looked like the rest of them, seemed kind of hard to tell them apart if I saw them from the back. "Hi, Jared. I'm Analisa. Dyl, this is Paul, Sammuel and Jared. These two were my childhood friends. This is my besty and pimp, Dylan." Dylan bumped his shoulder with mine when he saw the glared that Sam and Paul were giving him. "h-hi." He waved nervously. "Why didn't you invite your best friends, Lina...Bella? The cullens?" Lauren asked in her naisily voice. Sam turned to her and lifted an eyebrow. " The Cullens arent allowed here." I saw Bella, from the corner of my eye, frown at them.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Jacob, who was standing next to me, turned towards Bella's voice. "Hey, Bella. I'm just hanging out." He laughed and hugged her with one arm. "That's good." She laughed along with him and my eye twitched when I was her move her hair behind her ear. "Wanna go for a walk?" Jacob looked at me, but I was looking at Clara giving her the 'lets-get-the-plan-started' look. "Yeah...sure." They left us looking after them. "Yush. Be a ninja, Lina." I told myself quietly, stretching my arms and legs. Ready for what was about to happen. "You're going to be a stalker arent you?" Dylan shook his head. "That's my ninja way!" I was ready to run after them but again, a hand on my shoulder stopped me from moving, well I did move my feet like I was running but I was an inch off of the ground. "Oh no, you dont. I need to speak with you." Clara sighed and let go of Embry's hand."I'll spy." She left his side and headed to where Jacob and Bella had gone. We'll this will be awkward when I tell Edward why I didn't look after Bella.

"Why does everyone drag me?" I pouted when Paul dragged me away from the others. "Embry keep Dyl company." Embry smiled kindly at me, probably thinking that I was going to beat him up if he didn't. "alright."

Once inside the forest Paul turned towards me and crossed his arms. "What?" Paul looked at me, with a disappointed look. "don't speak to Sam that way. you don't know what happened?" I crossed my arms like he had. "Don't care. He hurt Leah. That's all I'll see." Paul began to shake lightly. "It wasn't his fault."

"I never said I blame him. I blame that thing. Your heritage." Paul frowned, and stepped towards me. Feeling like I was caged in I walked back everytime he stepped forward. "**Our** heritage." I scoffed. "I'm not quileutte." Even if I would have loved being Quileutte! "You...shouldn't blame him, Analisa." His anger was vanishing slowly. The trees were closing in on us, and it was darker now that I noticed. I remember that it began to rain so the others had to leave, in the book. So the darkness must have been because of the clouds. "I said I dont! I don't blame him, I don't blame Emily, but I can't not be upset. She agreed to it so easily. She said she 'thought' of leah, that she didn't want to hurt her. Yet she only lasted a week before she gave in!"

"It's not her fault!" A voice behind Paul growled, guess who the voice belonged to? Right, Sams. "No, it's your stupid imprintment shit, isn't it!" Sam and I froze, realizing what I had said. Well, this will be fun to explain. "uh...crap..." Paul began to shake violently, even after being so calm, it was true, he is the angry one in the group. He scared me. "C-calm down...Pauly."

Paul let out a breath from his nose, trying to calm down. "I'm not...mad at you...I'm mad that** HE** told you everything." I tilted my head in confusion, Sam froze in his place, and Paul looked like he was apologizing to Sam. What was going on. "Who?"

"Your father. He told you when you should have stayed an innocent by stander! Clara, too! He shouldn't have dragged you into this mess!" My head was dizzy from all the confusion, who was my father in this world? Did I even care? And how did Paul know? "Paul...what are you talking about?" Sam sighed and stepped forward. " That its **HIS** fault you're living in Forks instead of here, where we can protect all three of you. The reason why you're not...ins because your mother can't face me or my mother." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, tired of the hidden meaning behind his words. He should just tell me already! The wind had picked up and a few drops of water landed on my face. "What are you talking about? Why would she not want to facce you or your mother?"

The rain was hitting us harder than before, and La Push rain was extremely cold! " She feels...ashamed. That she completely destroyed her friendship with my mother when you two were born." His expression showed his sorrow, something that I didn't understand. Didn't he hate his mother in the book? "There you are! It's raining like crazy Lina! Let's go...what's going on?" Clara frowned at the scene infront of her, her hand on my arm. "Just tell me what you mean! Why would our mom feel ashamed?" Paul and Sam looked at each other. "She...slept with my father, Jashua Uley. When they were friends...and you two were born."

Clara and I froze, an aweful pain filling our chest. "W-what?" Sam walked towards us and put his hand on our shoulders, looking at us with a softness that made me feel aweful...for having treated him like he was trash. "I'm your half brother. Didn't she tell you? I've known since I was six years old...that's why I always protected you two." I tried to keep every emotion away, knowing that this life wasn't real...so then why did it hurt so much? "Why...does my...chest hurt, Lina?" Clara's voice shook behind me. I turned to her and hugged her, this was the first time since we became friends that I had seen her about to cry.

"Clarisa? Clara are you alright?" Sam stepped towards Clara to see if she was ok but I got in the way, my back towards him. I looked at him over my shoulder and frowned. "You're alright, Clara. It's ok..." She pulled me towards her, she stepping back where she had come from. "I...wanna go home, Lina." I nodded my head. "Ok. Lets go."

"Analisa...Clarisa..." Sam's voice sounded behind us, but we couldn't look back at him. We just couldn't. Well this had been an amazing day, very nice day indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N DUN DUN DUUUN! HEHHEH...HOW IS THAT FOR A TWIST...I TRUELY DO LOVE SAM...LIKE A BROTHER ANYWAYS. I THOUGHT THAT THEY NEEDED SOMEONE LIKE SAM ON THEIR SIDE.<strong>

**YEA, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE ASK ME! **

**I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END IT...CAUSE I ACTUALLY HAD ALOT MORE WRITEN DOWN BUT I'VE BEEN SITTING FOR 3 HOURS, TYPING IT UP!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE SATURDAY...SINCE I ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN DOWN!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. THE plot continues

_**A.N OK SO...I'M SORRY ITS SO LATE. I HAD A TEST I HAD TO STUDY FOR AND THEN, ANOTHER ONE SINCE I HAVE MY FINALS NEXT WED! **_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**_

_**oH MY GOODNESS, I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY! AND ITS ALMOST...HALF WAY OVER! SO I AM GOING TO PUT UP A POLL LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW MORNING ON MY PROFILE. SHOULD I KEEP IT IN ONE STORY, LIKE NEW MOON AND THE REST IN THIS STORY OR SHOULD I MAKE A DIFFERENT STORY FOR THE OTHERS? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **_

_**OH I PUT UP SOME PICTURES ON MY DEVIANT ACCOUNT, IF YOU WANT TO CHECK THEM OUT. GO TO KATAKAWAII. DEVIANTART. COM I DID THEM WAAAY BEFORE I MADE THE STORY, BUT THEY HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT...AND I THOUGHT THEY WERE FUNNY. I'LL PUT UP THE OTHER PICTURES THAT PEOPLE HAVE REQUESTED AFTER NEXT WED!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT MUCH, IT'S JUST NEXT CHAPTER! YAY DANCE SCENE! I FELT SORRY FOR LINA TOO, NEVER ACTUALLY HAD ANY VODKA, MYSELF THOUGH...SO I HOPE I DIDN'T MESS UP ON THAT PART. I WILL NEVER TELL! DANIEL IS JUST A STRANGE PERSON. HEH HEH, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT LITTLE TWIST WAS GONNA HAPPEN! IT JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD! **_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME: I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS TO YOUR LIKING! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**PRIYA-101:SORRY, I JUST GOT TIRED SO I HAD TO STOP THE LAST CHAPTER SOMEWHERE. IT SEEMED A GOOD PLACE. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I LIKED THE NIGHTMARE, MYSELF...AND DANIEL...AND DYLAN. LOL**_

_**BROKENYETDREAMING: SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I LOVE EPICNESS!**_

_**SUZIE1107: I HOPE I ANSWERED EVERYTHING!**_

_**EDWARD-SCISSORHANDED-CULLEN: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**WARNING: LANGUAGE, DRAMA...AND NO DYLAN IN THIS CHAPTER. WHICH I'M ACTUALLY SAD ABOUT. BUT HE'LL BE MAKING ANOTHER APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALONG WITH JACOB AND THE REST OF THE GROUP!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ANYONE RECOGNIZES EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S AND A FEW TWISTS I MADE HERE AND THERE. LOL **_

* * *

><p>All day, we didn't speak a word to our mother. Maybe because she hadn't been home at all, leaving us to think about what Sam had told us. Clara was the worst out of the two of home, she had a horrible family, so I could see why she was hurting so much. Joshua Uley...I had always thought his name was Joseph, for some odd reason.<p>

All night we had heard rustling outside and when we looked we had seen a black wolf laying on the floor, near the edge of the trees. Guarding us, protecting us, making sure we were alright.

"Bella is going to search up vampires on the internet. She'll piece things together. Monday and tuesday it'll be sunny...they'll be a couple by Wed." I turned my head to Clara and layed down on the bed. She had decided to take up 'keep an eye Bella' situation. I, of course let her, because I knew she needed to keep her mind away from yesterday.

"I'll do it, Lina. I'll follow her around. I need to get out of here." She stood up and left the house quickly, not waiting for my answer. I turned around on my bed and stared at the window, the wind blowing softly, blowing the tree branches side-to-side. I began to mutter to myself.

"We're not from this universe...so why does it hurt so much? She's not real, none of this is..." I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm. "We have to face her sooner or later. But...Clara won't last before she breaks down..." There was a knock on the door, I didn't even bother to turn around when it opened, already knowing that if it was Clara she would have just barged in. "Mija, you ok?" I didn't move, didn't bother at all, my mind was racing with thoughts, something that never happened. I was sort of scared that it would explode. "Lin? What's wrong?" I heard her walking into the room and touch my shoulder. I jerked away from her touch, feeling disgusted all of a sudden, and stood up. "I'm leaving." I walked away from her, not looking at her. "Mija, where are you going?"

Suddenly something inside of me exploded, I really hoped it wasn't my brain, but as it seemed it was coming from chest area. Oh-oh. "To see my BROTHER." I turned to her, finally, and glared daggers at her. Ice daggers, that is, I had finally gotten the hang of using those daggers the way that Alice did. She froze in her spot with her hand infront of her mouth, and eyes wide open. "When were you going to tell us?"

She didn't reply, and for a couple of minutes we just stood there staring at each other. It was better to get it out in the open now, before Clara had to see it, she wouldn't be as calm as I was now. "Lina...he...meant nothing to me." She looked away, not meeting my eyes. I knew that she was lying then, her eyes were looking to her left. "He's our **father**, even if he's a lousy one. I hated Sam and all this time it should have been **me** he hated! **US!**" She shook her head. "...he's nothing. He left you two when he found out I was pregnant." Again, her eyes were looking to the left bottom corner of her eyes, my anger seemed to rise even higher than before. "Why don't I believe you?" She stayed silent, the wind outside had gotten faster, it was hitting the trees which made them hit the side of the house. Creating a scary sound.

"She was your best friend...it's like me stealing Dylan's boyfriend, if he was gay. Or his girlfriend, if I was gay." I spoke in a whisper, but she seemed to hear it very clearly because she flinched and took a step back. "That's why I moved you two away."

"Away from **your** problems." I nodded when everything became clear to me. I know I was being harsh but when I feel threatened I usually fought back. "I see now where we get our cowedice." The next thing that happened, was something I did not expect. She.**slapped**. me. And I mean **HARD**! "GO TO YOUR ROOM! DON'T COME OUT UNTIL TOMORROW! NOW!" I ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next two days went by quickly, with nothing happening. Sam had called us, since he had asked Billy for our number, but we hadn't known, we had thought he had simply forgotten about us. We <strong>are<strong> pretty easy to forget. We were sitting down on a bench near the place where Bella, Angela and Jessica would be meeting us for our 'shopping' trip. It was still sunny but the sun wasn't as warm as it had been in Texas, not in a long shot. " Today's the day." Clara stretched her arms above her head. "Do you really think it's a good idea we skipped school today?" I asked Clara, we had actually skipped the last two days, without our mother knowing, and went to Port Angeles to scope out and see what it looked like.

"Of course. We're teenagers, its good to skip once in a while." Clara stood up when she saw the three figures walking towards us. "Good. There they are. Hey, guys!" Angela ran up to us and gave me a hug first, wanna know why? Cause I'm awesome! "Hey!"

We stepped into the store and looked around, I was actually looking because unlike Clara, I was going to this dance thingy. Since Dylan had asked me. "OOh! Lina, this one screams your name!" Jessica had chosen a very...revealing white dress, what was she thinking? That I was a hooker or something? Luckly, before I could yell at her, Clara spoke up. "She's more into Lolita dresses." Angela stepped around some dresses and lifted a very beautiful,white lolita dress."Like this?" Clara jumped in place knowing that I would absolutely love it. "Yes! Lina, this is perfect!"

I blinked twice, not knowing what to say. That was the prettiest dress, in my book, stood up and put her book away. "I think I'm going to the bookstore." I turned to her and looked at Clara from the corner of my eye. "Uh, mind if I tag along? Since I already found my dress?" Bella nodded. "Yea, sure." Clara tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear. "I'll pay for it. Go. Be careful." I nodded and ,along with bella, left the store. We made our way into the small bookstore, the sun was finally setting...It made me worry about what was going to happen later. "What kind of book are you getting?" Tired of the silence, I turned to Bella and started a conversation. "Uh..." She blinked, her cheeks turning red. "Some old quileute lengends book." I nodded. "You should ask Billy or Quil Sr. They're the elders."

Bella nodded. "I'm just too nervous." I laughed at her, trying to picture why she would be nervous of them. "They don't bite. I promise." She laughed with me and we entered the small store, barely lit with the candles everywhere. "How can I help you?" A man behind the counter asked us, smiling kindly. He looked Quileute. "Um...I need a book." Bella pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the man. "This book." The man looked it over, stared at Bella for a second, then me, and then went to check. "Let me check...ah here it is." He came back, carrying a thin book and handed it to bella. "Thanks." After paying for it, the man looked at me and smiled. "And what about you, young lady?"

I smiled brightly at the kind old man, he was so adorable! "Oh, I'm just following my friend. Hanging out, you know?" Bella turned to me and smiled. Creepy, people are doing that alot. "Should we go, its getting late." I looked out the window and saw that it was already dark, I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I'm ready for anything. "Yeah, lets go." We started leaving when the man grabbed my arm, Bella not noticing kept walking ahead, leaving the man and me alone. "Here." The man gave me two small wrapped presents. "This is a gift from a stranger, me. Give the other one to the person closest to you."

"W...what is it?" It was small and rectangular, almost like it could be holding a necklace. "Protection from the cold one who wants to contact you." My blood froze. "T...thanks.." I ran out to catch up with Bella. As we kept walking, we heard voice coming from infront and saw a group of guys looking at us. When I turned around I saw that the other half of the group was behind . Just great. Bella turned her head to me with wide eyes. "You take the left side, I'll take the right." I whispered, without moving my lips. "A kick to the...private area?" Bella whispered back. I shook my head, Bella Bella Bella. What would you do without me? Oh, wait I know. Get saved by Edward.**BORING!** Girls can kick ass too! "No. Kick their shin. When they bend over, knee their face and push. If they grab you from behind, anchor your foot behind theirs and push with your other one on the floor. I'tll give you a couple of seconds. Enough for you to run away. Don't look back, when you do." Bella gave me the famouse 'wtf' look. So sue me! Kicks to the shin hurt worse than kicks to the crotch, or at least leaves them stunned faster than a kick down there. Why do you think Soccer players wear shin guards? "Clara had friends in a gang back in Texas." I shrugged. "They taught us a few moves." Bella turned back around and faced the group getting closer. "Right..."

"Hello, cuties. Why don't you two join us for some fun?" One of the guys holding the beer asked us, looking us up and down, with a creepy expression on his face. "Hmm...you **are** pretty cute..." I tapped my chin. "Lina!" Bella whispered loudly at me, elbowing me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye. "But...our friends are waiting for us. So maybe next time." Bella nodded. "Yeah, Sorry."

"Oh, come on." The guy on my right said, putting his arm around my shoulders, I took that as my chance. I elbowed the guy on his stomach, causing him to bend over in pain, coughing up the beer that he was drinking. I , then, elbowed his face and he fell backwards holding his bleeding nose. Goodness, I'm such a bad ass. Who needs super human powers. "You'll pay for that sweety." One of the guys sneered at me and grabbed Bella. "Remember what I told you, Bella!" I saw her kick the guy's shin, grabbed the beer and hit his head with it, causing it to shatter. She then turned to another guy and punch his stomach. See what my great influence does to Weak Bella? It turns her into a bad ass! She doesn't need super human strength, either! "There's too many, Lina!"

"...I can take a beating." I looked around and saw them gaining up on us. "But I'm not so sure you can since you faint if you see blood...crap." I mentally cursed myself for not thinking ahead. Suddenly, we heard a screetch from a gray volvo coming at us very quickly. It stopped infront of the group, making them fall back. "Who the fuck are you?" One of the guys who had fallen down, yelled at the figure that stepped out of the car. "Get in." The figure's voice was deep, and menacing. "Says who?" Another poor stupid guy yelled. "...**now!**" He growled out the last part, Bella and I jumped and ran to the car, getting in and buckling. Edward got in after a few seconds and started driving. **very fast.** "I should go back and kill them."

Bella turned towards him. "Don't." Edward's knuckles turned white, from the pressure he was putting on the steering wheel. "You don't know what they were thinking! Repulsive..." He growled. "And you do?" I looked outside and saw a Black and gray figure running just inside the forest. I don't remember that being in the book...could Edward be too distracted to even notice that there are wolfs right outside his car? "You could see it in their face...distract me." Bella gasped when she saw how fast we were going. "Slow down."

Edward stayed silent, not slowing down. I saw the figures getting closer to us so I did what I could. "Maybe you can survive a car crash at this speed but Bella and I will be pancakes! Slow. Down!" Edward release a deep breath and slowed down, I saw the figures retreating into the forest and out of sight. I leaned back in my seat and zoned out. Figures that those wolfs would be worried about me.

"Lina...we're at the restaurant." I opened my eyes and noticed the big Italian restaurant. I had fallen asleep, apperantly. "Ok." I stood up, shakily. Edward held my arm. "Are you ok?" I nodded my head, and tried to see if I could stand up on my own, without falling on my face and making a fool of myself. "Go. She finds out today...so prepare yourself. And tell Mr. Kitty, I said Hello." Edward blinked. "Mr. Kitty?" I smiled shakily. "You'll know once you hear him. He **loves** cats." Clara put my arm over her shoulder and took me away from Edward, glaring at him. "Lets go, Lina."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N OOH, OOH! GUESS WHAT'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? GUESS!<strong>_

_**PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER: **_

_"hello?" I walked toward the figure and stopped. "Hello, Nali. It's good to see you again, face-to-face." I took a step back, knowing that voice."W...What do you mean?" The figure stepped out into the light of the street lamp. "Remember me, Nali?" _

_**BWAHAHAHAHAH! I'M SO EVIL!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. fights and the shocking truth

_**A.N **_

_**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE GO AND VOTE! ^_^**_

_**~HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO TO ANYONE WHO CELEBRATES IT!**_

_**I AM GIVING A BIG SOMBRERO TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVED AND READ THIS STORY!~**_

_**Ok...so I present to you...the next chapter! lol**_

_**I hope it's long enough to make up for the last chapter's suckyness! I'm sorry about that...I was very tired because of all the exams. **_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and faved this story!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Priya101: I am so sorry! I know it was sucky...Like I said, I have been very tired because of finals and homework that I have to finish. Again, I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the suckyness! I'll go back later and try to fix it. I loved the fight scene too! I made Bella actually stand up for herself. sorry about the preview!...I just felt evil! **_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME: Heh heh, yush. He's a a disco ball...er...I mean vamp. **_

_**BrokenYetDreaming: Yay, Good guess! That was my intention, to make everyone go insane and mad and ...creepy with the little tease! Bwahahahahahahaha...uh hmm...yea. Thanks!**_

_**WARNING: TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVE BELLA...I AM SO SORRY! I REALLY DON'T LIKE HER SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE BECAUSE THERE IS SOME BELLA BASHING!...SORRY! OK...SO JACOBXLINA WONT BE FOR A WHILE, THERE WILL BE HINTS HERE AND THERE BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO SPEED IT UP AND JUST GET THEM TO START HAVING FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN TWILIGHT, THEY ALL BELONG TO S.M. ...I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'FIRST LOVE BY UTADA HIKARU' AND I GOT ALL THE REASONS TO HATE BELLA FROM THIS ONE WEBSITE ON GOOGLE...IT ACUTALLY OPENED MY EYES A BIT...AND NOW I CAN'T LOOK AT TWILIGHT THE SAME. LOL**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CH. 15 FIGHTS AND THE SHOCKING RETURN<strong>_

That night, after Edward had saved Bella and I, Clara's train kept me up, even after midnight, which was my cerfew. My body still hurt from the fight earlier but I still went outside to get some fresh air, anyways. I lifted my arms above my head, to stretch and shivered when I felt the cold air hit me. "Why is it so cold?" I asked the sky annoyingly, I loved to glare at inanimate objects that have no fault in anything that happens around me. I looked around when I heard the trees rustle, and saw a black wolf's head pop out of the trees. Creeping me out completely because it was so dark and I could only see bright yellow eyes. "...Sam?" I asked the wolf, remembering that he was the one that was black in the whole pack.

The wolf blinked and turned around to go back into the forest, thinking it was telling me to go with it, I followed. My feet making squishy noises when I stepped on the moist ground, I ran up to catch up with him, but let me tell you, Wolfs run extra fast. Curse these short legs of mine! "W-wait! ...Sam!" I ran out of the dark trees and into a clearing, not Edwards clearing, but a normal clearing that was conveniantly put near my house. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me...right? I asked my brain, not receiving an answer I huffed and stomped further into the clearing. "sammy? Here boy...tsk tsk be a good boy and come out...I'll get you a juicy bone...or Normal jeans that arent cut up to look like shorts."

"I'm not a dog." I screamed and looked behind me to see a shirtless Sam standing there...glaring at me. You see...Sam was handsome, in his own way, but now that I knew he was my 'brother' I kinda found him very creepy. "You...you...why did you sneak up on me?" Sam chuckled softly, shaking his head at something that I didn't want to admit. *cough* Me being dumb *cough* "What do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, getting annoyed at how he acted. "I wanted to speak with you and Clara." I scratched the back of my head, nervously. "W-wel...Clara is dead to the world, right now. Not even a train could wake her up...and I still want to live for a few hours more...until she wakes up." Sam sighed. "What did you do?" I looked up at him and said in the most innocent voice I could muster. "I didn't draw a map on her with sharpie." Sam stayed silent for a few seconds and then facepalm, late reaction much? "I remember you use to do that...You were always the trouble maker of the two of you..." He shook his head. "Still the same, I see." I glared at him again. "Your face is the same!" . You could literally use it on anything that anyone uses against you. "Really?"

I sat down on the moist ground, dirtying my brand new pajama shorts."...I'm tired! The train wouldn't let me sleep!" Sam frowned. "What train?" He looked around to see if he could hear any train in the distance, but his frown deepened when he figured out that there were no trains near Forks. "Clara's snoring." I said, lifting my nose to the sky. Sam began to laugh, a booming laugh, that reminded me of Billy's...except Sam's was a bit creepy. We stayed silent after that, enjoying the night. Sam's warmth radiating off of him in waves making me warm even though it was extra cold around us. "Why are you really here?" Sam turned his head to me. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, after what happened earalier." I turned to him quickly and pointed my finger at him accusingly. "So it was you I saw running in the forest!" Sam's eyebrows scrunched up, and stared at me very deeply. He was totally a creep-o. "You...could see us? When that leech couldn't even smell us?" I blinked and tilted my head to the side. "Uh...he was distracted?" I shrugged. "I don't know...wait why did you come all the way here? Why not just call? Billy gave you our number, right?"

* * *

><p>Sam suddenly began to act very nervous, looking anywhere but at me. "...I tried calling...I could hear someone pick up and when I spoke they always hung up." My blood began to boil under my skin, I laughed without humor. "That little...she doesn't want us to talk with you so that's why...did you know she has her luggages all packed up in her room? She's planing on running away with us again." I shook my head and sighed deeply, getting very irritated at our so called mother, I still held a grudge over what she did to me. I know that I had gone too far but she had slapped me...hard! "If she does..." I turned to Sam and noticed he was shaking lightly. "You can come live with Em and me, in La Push." I smiled sadly at him. I could feel that I could trust him entirely...something that was very hard for me to do. "Thanks, Sammy."<p>

The next morning I sat on the hood of the car, like usual, and yawned loudly. Aless suddenly laughed with Clara and poked my side. "Woah...look at that...they're together. Finally!" I looked at where Eddy and Bella were walking and decided to mess with him...I was very fun. If any of you meet him one day, you should totally pick on him. VERY FUN. "Do you think Edward would be mad if I made a poster with 'Finally' on it?" I saw Edward turn his head to me, descretely mind you, and noded his head once. "Probably." Aless said, laying her head on my lap. Clara laughed loudly, having seen Edward. "That's a yes."

I was so busy playing with Aless's hair that I didn't even notice when Clara had spoken until Aless had lifted her head. "...Dylan...you ok?" I turned my head towards my right and saw a very sick looking Dylan. Aless walked up to Dylan and touched his shoulder lightly. "Dyl..." Suddenly, Dylan pushed Aless away, making her fall backwards but before she could hit the floor Clara cought her. "IM FINE."

"Dylan, what the heck?" Clara screamed at Dylan, Aless and I were too shocked to even say anything but when Dylan began to walk away I ran up to him and caught him before he could enter the trees. I heard Clara yell my name from behind me, I turned around and smiled at Clara showing her that I was ok, but I hadn't noticed Edward starring after me with a worried expression.

"Dyl...Dylan, wait up!" I ran behind him and almost ran into him when Dylan stopped. "What's wrong? You can tell me." I asked him worriedly, not liking how he was looking at the moment. He was looking very pale and sweating. "I'm...fine. Just...I haven't been sleeping well." Dylan rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, cleaning off the sweat that had run into his eyes, or maybe rubbing off the sleep that could be seen in his eyes. "Well...here, why don't we skip and you can sleep over at my house? That way you have someone watching over you while you sleep?" I asked him softly, scared that if I spoke loudly he would lash out on me like he did with Aless. Dylan shook his head. "No...i'm ok." He began to sway slowly, so I caught his arm and lead him towards my car. "You just pushed aless, you hurt one of your best friends, Dyl...and you think you're ok?"

Dylan slowly nodded his head, not wanting to argue with me, and not having the strength. When we got near my car Clara walked up to me and looked from dylan to me, worried. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled lightly. "He's just being grumpy, and he looks like he has a fever. I'm taking him home so he can sleep." Clara nodded her head and stepped away, allowing Dylan to get into the passenger seat. "Be careful." Those words again, people have been saying those words for a while now...it seemed like a very bad omen.

When we arrived at my house, I put Dylan's arm around me and helped him walk inside the house. Once inside I touched his forehead and felt that it was extremely warm for a human being. "You have a fever. Are you sure you're not Quileute?" I asked again, knowing that it would irritate him. "For the thirtyeth time, Lina, I'm positive." I tilted my head to the side. "Are you positive positive?" He sighed. "Yes."

I decided to see if he would fall for any of my tricks while he was sick, I'm so mean right? But when oportunity knocks you have to take it. "Would you bet on those dirty magazines you have under your bed?" Dylan sighed, yet again. "Yes...wait...No! I don't have any!" I laughed nervously and looked around, not meeting my eyes. I started writing on my handy notepad. "Rightt..." Dylan turned to me and saw the notepad before I could put it up, it was my diary...sort of...nothing like Stephan Salvatores. "What are you doing?" I looked up at him innocently, while I tried to put my notepad away. "Blackmail?"

Dylan pushed me away. "Lina!" I laughed at how shocked he looked, he should know by now that I will do anything to get some blackmail. They come in very handy. Like my handy notepad. "Yosh? ...come on." I held on to him again and went up to my room. Once inside I turned to him and glared. "Y...You tripped me again! Just like when we met!" Dylan shook his head and looked around my room, raising an eyebrow at all the pink...Clara's idea. "Just like when we met, you tripped on an inanimate object. Mainly the stairs." So he was right, so what! I can still blame him for my misfortune...or karma, which ever you choose. I sighed and pointed at my bed. "Sure...now lay down and take off your shirt." Dylan looked at me with a fake shock face and held his hands out to me in an 'x' style. "Woah...This is going way too fast Lina, shouldn't we go on a date first?...you should wait after Saturday since it'll be our first date." He smirked and aI grabbed a pillow and hit him upside his head. "Did you get that line from one of your dirty books?" Dylan shook his head and chuckled. "Nope, they have better lines." I pointed my finger at him and laughed. "Ha! I thought you didn't have any!" Dylan began to turn red with emberrasment. "Shut up! I don't!" Suddenly Dylan began to fall backwards into the bed, passed out. I touched his forehead and flinched, finding my cell phone quickly. "Hello, Lina?" The voice on the other side answered on the second ring. "Hi, Dr. Mchotty." I pushed dylan further into the bed and sighed. I heard Carlisle chuckle on the other side, clearly amused that I still used my nickname for him. "How can I help you." I hesitated for a second. "Um...I wanted to see if you could check on my frined. He fainted and he's burning up." Carlisle spoke quickly, making me a bit suspicious. "Are you at school?"

"No...I'm at my house. My friend is Dylan." The other side went silent for two seconds before Carlisle spoke up again. "Are you alone with him?" I nodded my head but then slapped myself for thinking he could see me. "Yeah, my mom is at home and Clara is at school. Why?" Carlisle hesitated. "I'll be there in a few minutes." and then he hung up on me. That's good...and nice...

I waited five minutes before Carlisle arrived and he didn't even say hello when he saw me. He just went up to my room and stopped before I could go in. "Stay out here." His smile seemed fake, but what do I know about vampires and their smiles. "Patient confidency." I nodded and sat on the top step of the stairs, while he closed the door and started what ever he was going to do.

"Doop...doop...do." I sighed. "UH..."I began to sing one of my favorite Hikaru Utada songs and leaned my head on the wall right next to me.

"You will always going to be my love,

itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochittemo

I'll remember to love,

you taught me how,

your are always going to be the one,

ima wa mada kanashii love song,

atarashi uta utaeru made"

I laughed softly. "Yay...now for the english version...uh...I know it...um..."

"You will always going to be the one,

and you should know

how I wish I could have never

let you go

come into my life again

oh, don't say no

You will alway gonna be the one

in my life, so true,

i believe I can never find

somebody like you

my first love."

Carlisle opened the door and came out writing something down on a book. "He's alright,now. I called your mother, she said Billy and Jacob are on their way since she can't leave work...Dylan should rest. Don't bother him." I pouted, not liking that now my dear mother knew I had skipped. "Why'd you call her?" Carlisle looked at me with a deadpanned look. "You're alone with a young man. It's not very appropriate."

I pouted and crossed my arms, childishly. "It's not the 1800's, mchottie." Carlisle smiled before we heard a knock on the door. That was fast. "I should go." We walked down to the door and opened it wide, revealing a sober Billy and a smiling Jacob. "Hello, Mr. Black. Jacob." Jacob stared at Carlisle, not with disgust but with confuseness, not knowing how he knew his name. "Uh...hi." Billy's greeting was a bit more..cold. "Cullen." I turned to Carlisle before the atmosphere could turn colder. "thank you for coming, Carlisle." Carlisle smiled and left. "You're welcome. Good-bye."

I turned to billy and jacob. "Hi, you two. Come in." They walked in and sat on the couch, smiling at me like the creep-o's they were. "So why are you skipping?" I laughed nervousely, leave it to Billy to go right to the point. "Uh...Dylan got sick. I couldn't just leave him by himself...hey isn't jacob skipping?" Jacob smiled brightly at me. "Nope. I get out of Class at noon every wed!" I pouted at him. "Wha? I wanna go to La Push school! No fair." Billy became serious again and stared at me, making me know exactly what was going to be said. "I heard that someone spoke to you about it." Jacob looked at his dad with a confused expression and a pout for feeling left out. "Yea...you gave him our number, right? Did you know our mother decided that it was 'for the best' that we didn't speak to him?" Billy sighed and looked at the wall beside my head, looking at the picture of my mother, playing with Clara and I. "Yes. your mother is a little ...upset with me right now." I leaned back and flinched, knowing exactly how cruel she could be when she was upset. "Yea, she was yelling at him over the phone." Jacob still looked confused but he spoke up to not feel left out.

He was just so adorable...Renesme was a very lucky girl for getting him as an imprint."...we were planning on telling her that if she decides to move us again for her selfish reasons...then we want to stay in La Push." Billy nodded his head in understanding. "We've already spoke about this, As elders, we have theh ability to emancipate you and take care of the both of you. Since you're Quileute." I flinched when Jacob turned his head sharply to Billy and then to me. I didn't want him to know, not even Embry knew, and he was Clara's boyfriend. "We'll se how things go." I turned on the tv and gave the control to Billy, knowing that he liked our big screen tv as he like to call it. "You can watch tv, I'm going to check on Dyl. Wanna come, Jake?" Jacob stood up quickly and walked beside me all the way to my room, luckly he didnt try to trip me like Dylan had.

I opened the door and saw Dylan staring at the ceiling. "Dyl?" He turned his head towards me with a smile but when he saw Jacob he lost it, very quickly. "Lina...person I forgot his name." Jacob's hands clenched and smiled showing his teeth. "Jacob." Dylan nodded absently, not paying attention anymore. I didn't know what was wrong with the two, but I just assumed it was their ego or something, so I let it go. "How are you feeling?" Dylan smiled brightly at me, so out of character, and patted the spot next to him. "Better. Thanks to my guradian angel." I deadpanned and sat beside him, Jacob sitting on a chair beside my bed.I turned my head to Jacob. "He's still sick." Dylan huffed. "Hey!" I smirked, and still facing Jacob, I decided to embarrase them. "Hey,Jake. Did you know that Dyly here has dirty magazines under his bed." Dylan made a noise of disbelief, but I got confused when Jacob simply frown. No blush present on his face. "Doesn't every boy?"

I choked on my own spit, coughing loudly, while Dylan laughed beside me. "Ha! Even He has them, and he's only...what...fourteen?" Jacob glared at dylan. "FIfteen." dylan waved his hand dismissingly at Jacob, not caring about his age. "Same difference. " I covered my ears and blushed furiously. "My ears, my beautiful innocent ears!"

* * *

><p>Nothing fun happened after that day, the rest of the week went by quickly. Dylan said he had gotten better but I noticed a few things off with his attitude. He had distanced himself from the rest of the group, only talking with them when he was spoken to. Edward and I spoke less and less in school, since Bella was attached to his hip. I really hated that, whenever your bff gets a gf or bf they leave you to spend time with them. They leave you alone. He only spoke to me when he came over at night. On friday night...that had been the worst day of my life. Why?Because that had been the day of our first fight ever...i had been a little hard on him but I was sick and tired of the cryptic double meaning of his words. He had just gotten back from hunting with Alice the evil elf.<p>

{Flashback...woooo}

I yawned loudly and looked to my left at the body sitting beside me on the roof. "Do you know what time it is?" I asked him, with a scary expression, something that did nothing to him. "Three am?" He asked innocently. Yes, you heard me right, edward tried to be innocent. "I wanna sleep." Edward pushed me. "No, you were reading the dirty manga that you stole from Dylan." I shuddered when I thought back to the stack of magazines I had seen in Dylan's room. "Did you know...he has yaoi and yuri mangas?" Edward frowned at me. "Yaoi? Yuri?" I hugged myself tighter, feeling the wind pick up. "Yaoi= guy on guy and yuri= girl on girl...their very...descriptive." I saw Edward shudder, and hid the urge to laugh. "Eddy!" I huggled him, fake crying on his shoulder. "I don't get to speak with chu anymore at lunch! Do you know how boring it is to bother your family?...Well except for elfy but the rest just make fun of me!" Edward began to laugh, a low melodic sound. "Emmett and Jasper enjoy your company. Rosalie...is warming up to you." I nodded. "And elfy?" Edward smirked. "My advice to you...don't be alone with ." I shuddered and looked at the sky. "We found out we are part Quileute. Or...in...this life." Edward turned his head to me. "Really? When?"

"On...saturday?...When we went to La Push. Oh, sorry that I didn't look after Bella like I had promised." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled nervously. "Its alright. She's fine. So...the dream that you had in your world...created a twist on your 'life' here? If its not real...why do you sound like you're upset?" I looked at my hands and frowned, Clara and I had talked about this but It still didn't make sense. "Clara said that its because its starting to feel real to us." I shrugged. "Who knows?" Edward nodded his hand looking at the trees, absentmindedly.

"OH! Before I forget on Sunday you're going to take Bella to baseball game with your family. Be very careful. You'll meet three vamps and they'll want Bella." Edward nodded seriously, this guys was just made of nods today. "GOt it. No baseball." I frowned, not what I meant at all. I didn't want to change anything from the story. "What about tomorrow?" He looked over at me. I shrugged. "Nothing bad happens, so I wont tell you. Oh! Another thing, I bought mah dress." I smiled brightly at him but stopped when I saw the frown on his face. "Be careful."

"Huh? Why?" Edward looked away. "I just know something bad will happen tomorrow." I frowned. "Oh...well if you know something than please tell me. I mean I trust you completely...and nothing bad will happen. We're just O.C.'s in the story." Edward glared at me, making me flinch away from the evil look. "The story has given twists to your life. Making it more dangerous for you two. You're living the story now, so be careful. It's your story now. Your point of view." I stayed silent, thinking over what he had said. It actually made some sense. "Especially with those friends of yours." I looked up sharply at him. "What do you mean?"

_**[WARNING: THIS IS WHERE THE START OF BELLA BASHING BEGINS]**_

Edward turned his head to me, holding his hands up in a peaceful manner. "The Quileute's and that Dylan guy. I dont trust them." I sighed quietly, getting a little annoyed with him. "They're perfectly normal, Edward. I don't tell you who to date so don't tell me who not to befriend." Edward shook his head. "That makes no sense." I glared at him, for not understanding my pov. "You have no friends,my dear edward. But you're dating a human, so I get to pick on her just like you're picking on my **friends**."

"What do you have agains Bella?" I counted with my fingers all the things that I had against Bella. "SHe's whiney. She wants everything done her way, if it isn't she'll throw a tantrum by doing dangerous things. She relies on you to save her. She plays with people's emotions, not caring if they get hurt or not. She's never happy with what she has, she cries way too much instead of doing something about it. Something that won't almost kill her. Knowing that she has you, someone that loves her, who would do anything for her. She still goes behind your back and sees...someone. She keeps saying that she loves you both but people with an ounce of common sense know when to let go, they know better than to string two people along because they are hurting them. Choose one and distance yourself from the other, even if it kills you, you have to do what's best for the other people. But I guess you just like that, right? Sad, moody, and boring girls? In my head, all I see in Bella, is a whore. A two timing whore who keeps both you and the other person around her pinky, basically saying 'If things don't go well with one, I will have the other one as back up boyfriend.' Fankly, She's just manipulative, the **real** villain of the story." I finished, gasping for air because of how angry I was. Edward growled fiercly at me, scaring me since it had been the first time that I had heard him growl at me.

"She was doing well defending herself when you two got attacked by those muggers! And it sounds like you're jelouse of her. Dylan is no better." He spoke in a low menacing voice. My blood began to boil again, pissed off that he would bring Dylan into this, he wasn't even my boyfriend. "First of all, Bella did 'well' because I told her what to do. Second..." I looked into his eyes. "I **am** jelouse of Bella, but only because she has a devoted guy as her boyfriend. I wish I could have someone like that, I mean who wouldn't be jelouse of how protective and caring you are of her, but I'm not jelouse completely because I know when to cherish someone like that. Not like her, that instead of cherishing you, she keeps wanting more and more out of you. I had that once upn a time, but **I** lived in the real world, where vampires, warewolfs and happy endings only exist in stories. I lost that person." I glared at him. "WHy would I be jelouse of a girl who depends on a guy o make every decision for her, who depends on him instead of doing it herself? I mean I would love someone like you, but I would love to have my own decisions and be able to protect myself and take care of myself. Be independent instead of relying on a guy. Thirdly, Don't bring Dylan into this. He's not my boyfriend, he's just another O.C. in this story that was once a dream. He has nothing to do with your story plot." Edward got up from the roof and glared down at me. "CHoose your friends closely, Analisa...You're right...I have no friends." And like that...he left me alone staring at the cold dark forest.

{End of sad flashback...wahhhh}

* * *

><p>"Owey...owey...Oi!" I flinched for the nth time as Clara pinned my hair down, poking me painfully yet again. That was <span>exactly<span> why I didnt wear those horrible things! "Hold still!" Clara pulled my hair on purpose, bringing my head back, and look at the pretty ceiling filled with glow in the dark stars. "B-but it hurts!"

I flinched again when Clara pinned down the last piece, I think, secretly, she enjoys torturing me all the time. I was glad that was over. "Done." All day, I had been depressed over what had happened at last night. I hadn't even told Clara about it, feeling ashamed that I had hurt Edward's feelings. I had gone too far. "Good. Are you sure you don't want to go?" I spinned around in the wheely chair that I was sitting on, remembering the good times I had had with spiney chairs. I fought the urge to scrath my head, another reason why I hated pinning up my hair. Clara sighed and sat on my bed, tired of tring to stop me from spinning. "I'm sure. Embry and Jake are coming over before you leave..." She paused. "And mom is going to see Sue."

Our mood seemed to hit depression level, everytime we spoke about our mother, it seemed to do that. Especially abfter telling Clara bout how our mother didn't want us to speak with Sam. "Ass." I gushed, changing the channel...er...subject. "Spending time with your hubby?" Clara threw a pillow at me, missing my beautiful hair by an inch. Her cheeks turning bright red. "Not my hubby!" We looked up when we heard the door bell, it was only five fifty so it couldn't have been Dylan. We ran down the stairs trying to trip each other. "Goal! I win, mah sista!" I yelled at the fallen Clara...on the floor, face down. I opened the door wide."Woah..." Jacob's mouth fell open when he saw me. "Isn't she pretty? All **my** hard work payed off." She began to fake sob getting up from the floor. "Ha ha...if pulliing and scratching counts as work...hey jake hey embry. " I hugged them both tightly and then moving away from the door so they could enter. "Hey...where are you going, anyways?" Jacob looked at me, blushing. Why...no clue. "Isn't there a dance tonight?" Embry asked Clara. I nodded my head and smiled brightly. "Yup. I'm going with Dyly." Jacob's smile faded into a small one and looked away. "OH...i thought you were going with us...but have fun tonight."

I frowned. "Sorry, jake. We can hang out tomorrow if you want." He nodded his head, but not as quickly as he had done before. "Sure."

The door bell rang and I opened the door to reveal a very handsome Dylan. He wore the typical black tux with baby white tie. "Wow...you clean up nicely, Dylan." Clara smirked at Dylan when she saw him frown. "IT feels like a monkey suit." I laughed and patted his shoulder, he turned to me and gaped. My hair has wavy, the back free from the pins but the top was up in an elegant pony tail, my white dress fitting me perfectly. "You look fine, Dyl? Ready?" I didn't let him answer before I grabbed his arm and ran to the car. "Let's go. Bye guys!

We arrived at the dance and saw that it was packed, very scary. Everyone was dressed beautifully...I saw Angela dancing with Erik, and Jessica dancing with Mike. Both waving at me before Dylan took me by the arm and led me to the dance floor. Everything was beautiful and it felt magical. Two hours had passed, when suddenly Dylan looked up at the clock. "Hey...I need to call my mom." He blushed furiously. "Uh...she...kinda told me to so she could check on me. I'll be right back." I laughed kindly and pointed at the back doors. "ITs alright. You get better reception on the back." Dylan nodded and left...I felt something hit me from behind, I turned around and saw Angela hugging me tightly. "Lina! Having fun?" I nodded and smiled brightly at her. "So much fun!" We both laughed and joked around. "Dylan looks so good. Very handsome." She nudged my shoulder with a smirk on her face. I blushed and looked at the clock. "He's been gone a while...I hope nothing bad happened to him." Angela became seriouse, looking around to see if she could see Dylan. "Right. There's been a few animal attacks nearby..." I paled when I thought that maybe something had happened to him...like a vampire. "Maybe I should go check on him." I headed towards the door. "Want me to go with you?" I shook my head. "No, its alright. Thanks anyways."

I walked outside and felt the chilling wind hit me, it was very cold and very dark...only a few street lights on. I walked further and further away, noticing that noone was outside. "I hope no vampires got to him. " I muttered to myself."Dylan?...Dylan?" I heard a noise to my right and turned around quickly, whimpering. "I hate scary movies...and I think I'm one of the blond girls right now, who always gets killed at the beggining of the movie...Hello?" I called out to the noise.

Suddenly a figure appeared infront of me, a few yards away, hidden by the dark. "Defenetly scary movie.." I gulped." He-hello?" The wind began to carry the voice of the stranger. "Hello, Nali. It's good to see you again...face-to-face." I frowned. "That voice...w...what do you mean? Who are you?" The figure stepped out of the dark. "Remember me, Nali?" I raised my eyebrow when I saw who it was. "Dylan?"

The voice chuckled to himself starring intently at me with bright red eyes. "No, you're not dylan...who are you?" I took a step backwards. "That is the name I use in this world, yes. But you can call me...Daniel." I froze in my place. 'No...I saw the car. I know Daniel is dead...and Dylan...where is he?" I clenched my dress feeling the begining of a panic attack. "You saw the car, but htey never found my body. Why? Because what we crashed into decided that we would be food to him...Except he turned me and sent me here, my body stayed asleep until three weeks before you entered this dimension. My bodyy aged into what you see now...and everyone seemed tohave memories of 'growing' up withh me."

I shook my head fiercely, trying to make sense of what he was telling me, but my mind was blank. "But...how...why?" My breath began to grow rapidly, I hugged myself tightly. "He never told me his plans..." He stepped forward a few steps. "But now...we can both be alive again...together." I stepped back and raised my arms. "N-no, you're dead." His face became sad and broken hearted, something I was familiar with. "I was...I was terrified when you called me that day and told me about those.." he hissed out. "Idiots...we drove as fast as we could...I kept thinking that I could protect you. Keep you safe...from the bullies, from the world...but I was only human...and you went into depression for a few months because of me...until I decided to enter your dreams and tell you to move on. As much as it hurt me, Iknew I couldn't keep you with me."

My tears began to fall from my eyes, leaving wet spots on the floor. "Y-you could ...se-see me?" I didn't want to believe him, but it was getting harder and harder...I didn't remember ever telling Dylan this . "As i slept...I saw your life. I was floating beside you...like your guardian angel." I fell on my knees,holding my stomach,and leaning forward, trying to catch my breath. It was very hard."Nali...please don't cry." He whispered in a sad voice, taking a step towards me. "How...ca-can I n-not?" I cried out.

He suddenly turned to the trees, stood infront of me and growled loudly. "So you decided to tell her?" I looked up and saw Edward walking out of the forest, his eyes glowing. "...You knew?" I asked him in disbelief. Edward nodded and I felt everything crashing down on me. "Why...why didn't you tell me? " I paused and thought back."All those little hints...the ...telling me to be careful...to stay away...you knew all along and didn't tell me?" My voice cracked at the end of the sentence, feeling the betrayal. "I couldn't...we couldn't tell you." I shook my head and glared at him. "I told you what you wanted to know! I told you what was going to happen! I told you my secret..." I whispered to him, seeing him flinch. "I trusted you."

Daniel stepped towards me and frowned. "Nali..." Edward glared at Daniel. "We dint think you needed to know...I'm sorry." the way Edward had said it made me feel like he hadn't been sorry, like he had never planned on telling me. Ever. "...I'm sorry too." I looked at him, my eyes and voice cold as ice. "From tomorrow on...you're on your own...rely on Alice to see the future." Edward flinched. Daniel stepped beside me and touched my shoulder. "Nali...don't cry anymore." Edward growled at Daniel and crouched down, ready to attack. "Stay away from her!" I stood up quickly and stood infron of Daniel, arms wide opened. "No. Don't you dare, Edward..." Edward stared at me. "We'll still keep an eye on you...from a distance." My tears fell from my eyes harder, blurring my vision. "Don't bother. ...I trusted you..." Edward bowed and left. "I'm sorry, Lina." I turned to Daniel when Edward was gone and felt numb...even as he hugged me tightly.

_**A.N HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'M EVILL...SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

_** IF YOU'RE CONFUSED PLEASE PM ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	16. Operation: Romeo and Juliet begins!

_**A.N OK, SO THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF THE LAST CHAPTER...**_

_**i HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE, PLEASE GO AND VOTE! IF YOU DO, YOU CAN TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM WHEN YOU VOTE, AND I'LL DRAW ANYTHING YOU LIKE, BE IT FROM THE STORY OR JUST SOME RANDOM THING YOU WANT!**_

_**Last chapter was the longest that I've made in this story! I'm...completely amazed lol.**_

_**So I thought that since everyone has been so nice as to review...I would give them the JakeXlina sooner than what I had planned! Hope you like it!**_

_**REPLIES:**_

_**Cetacea-of-time: You're completely right! How did I not see that before...huh...Heheh now I have an idea! Thanks!**_

_**BlueEyedBabyy: [OMG I LOVE YOUR PROF PIC OF NARUTO! HE'S MAH PIMP, TOO] LOL Yay! I wanted that reaction! I tried very hard not to let it show who was daniel until this very chapter! You'll find out in this chapter what made Daniel sick...I hope. lol Sammy...He's an umpa lumpa. I would totally pay to see him wear an umpa lumpa costume. Sorry, Totally random there for a sec.**_

_**Priya101: You'll find out in this chapter how ed-to-the-ward knows about dylan, lol I'll put it in his pov, too! :P**_

_**BrokenYetDreaming: I'm glad it shocked you! It makes me really happy to know that I actually did what I intended to do: Shock people with yet ANOTHER twist! Haha I hate her too, since the beginning I was planing on making her a beeach. :D Sammy the protective older brother...That should be the title of a chapter...hmm...**_

_**I'mHardcoreSoWhat: Yay a new reviewer! Welcome to...MAH story! lol Thank you *bows*Thank you for liking this story. I't makes me extra happai!..and I'm glad you love the twists and turns of this story. I have WAY more where that came from, I think *checks notes* I think...lol**_

_**Suzie1107: I know exactly what you mean...stupid edwardio! lol**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO TWILIGHT...I REALLY DON'T WANT TO EITHER, OR ALL THE FAN GIRLS WOULD ATTACK ME...I MEAN EVEN **__**I, MYSELF,**_** WOULD ATTACK ME! LOL**

_**GO VOTE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 16:<strong>_

"We're here, Nali." I looked out the window of Dy-Daniels car and sighed, I didn't feel so well, first getting betrayed by my friend,who I had trusted with all my might, and the then finding out that my ex-boyfriend, who I still loved very much, was still alive. I don't think that any living person could put up a smile after those events. Even though I had tried very hard, I mean I could feel my will dying out very quickly.

"Thanks..." I opened the car door and got out, feeling the cold,wet wind hitting my face and body parts that weren't covered with clothes. It was well passed midnight, I was royaly screwed if my mother was still awake. Daniel ran er...walked to my side and grabbed my arm before I could walk any further, I didn't turn around to face him. I couldn't, not yet. I should have been ecstatic that he was back, but somehow...that only made the pain even worse. "Nali...I'm sorry for not telling you. Really, I am."

His voice was pleading, and sad. And it tore my heart to pieces even more. What could I say to that? "...dont worry about it." I turned my head away from him but at that moment I saw the red truck and another car behind the red truck. Which were right behind Clara's and...our mother's car. This was totally going to be fun. "can..." I turned back to Daniel, and looked at his eyes. "Can we go back to what it use to be?"

I hesitated. Not knowing what to say. Could I go back and just pretend that Daniel was Dylan? Wa that even possible?...the answer was no and I knew it...but I couldn't hurt his . 'I...I need to figure everything out, Dy-Daniel...Please, just give me time." Daniels grip tightened, and suddenly I felt a very bad feeling int he pit of my stomach. I did not like this feeling, at all. "I will. I'll walk you to your house." I tried to pry his hand from my arm, but it didn't work. He was alot stronger than I was. "No, its ok. Really..." Daniel stopped walking, a few feet from the door, we were still covered by the darkness. His face was shadowed and I couldn't make out his expression, at all. "Nali...are you scared of me?" I looked away. "Why?"

"She should be." We turned our head towards the now opened door and froze. Sam and Paul were standing in the doorway, their expressions showing how furious they were, and how murderous they were towards Daniel. "Who are you?" Daniel stepped infront of me, covering me from Sam and Paul's view. "Lina and Clara's brother." Sam growled out, visibly showing how much it took him just to not jump him. "Is...it true, Nali?" Daniel asked me over his shoulder, not once breaking eye contact with Sam.I nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see me. "What are you doing here,Sam. Paul?" Paul's eyes focused on me, his hands balling into fists, fighting back the need to rip me away from behing Daniel. "The cullen's contacted us. Told us there was a new vampire who could hide his scent...and was after you." His eyes turned to Daniel and glared. "He doesn't mean any harm, guys. Just let him go,Sam. You too, Paul."

Both Sam and Paul looked at me with mixed emotions."Daniel...please just give me time..ok?" I looked at Daniel and henodded hesitantly. "alright..." He stepped towards me and bent down to my level, giving me a cold kiss on the forehead, something that Sam and Paul did not like at all. "Goodnight." And just like that Daniel left not looking back, even once.

* * *

><p>Clara ran out of the house and hugged me tightly. Checking me to see if there was anything wrong. "You're ok...that look.." She starred at my eyes, and I tried to smile so that she could think I was fine, but as I had said earlier...There was just so much I could take before I couldn't pretend. "Why do you look like that?" Sam stepped forward and held me in a tight hug, too. "Who was that leech, Lina." Clara's eyes snapped to me. "Leech?" I hugged myself and looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet their eyes. "d...daniel." Clara's mouth snapped open with a popping noise, that had to hurt. "What?...but he's dead. You told me he had died!" Sam sighed, rubbing his temple. Paul looking like he was watching the forest, but I knew that he was listening in on our conversation. "He's a leech. He is dead. How do you two know him?"<p>

Suddenly, I felt my eyelids begin to close, my body felt completely numb, like before, except this time, I could feel the tireness making me want to faint. "I'm tired..." Clara looked at Sam with pleading eyes. "Samm...let her be for now...please?" Sam didn't hesitate, knowing how tired I was from just seeing my face. He nodded and we went inside, to the chaos of argument.

* * *

><p>"Ever since we left they were perfectly fine but when they saw <strong>Sam<strong>...they got hurt! She could have gotten hurt today, Billy!" We stepped in and saw our mother with her bags packed by the door, ready to escape like she always had done. "That doesn't mean they wont run into trouble whereever they go, Melisa! Just because they saw their brother, doesn't mean they'll get hurt. He can keep them safe, safer than taking them away for a selfish reason." Billy yelled at our mother, the first time that I had heard Billy yell at anyone. And it was all because of us, I felt even sicker than I had before. Knowing that if was my fault, somehow I completely blamed myself for this mess. "I'm taking them and that's final."

Clara stepped forward with a frown. "No." Melisa turned to us. "What did you say?" Clara cleared her throat and said in the most serious voice, the most vicious voice I had ever heard on her,"we wont wont run away from anything, like you do." Melisa stepped forward and raised her hand ready to smack Clara, clearly it was the worst she could do. And she enjoyed it. "How dare you speak to me like that? I'm your mother! Show me some respesct!" Sam grabbed her arm before she could bring it down on clara, holding tightly to it. "You're a lousy mother. Why should we respect you when you don't respect our opinion?" Billy wheeled forward, between Clara and Melisa. "Stop. Both of you."

"They will come live with me, for the remainder of the school year, they will still attend Forks. But once they start their senior year, they will attend the LaPush school." Melisa's face became very red, with the anger that she felt towards Sam. "You can't do that!" Sam didn't even flinch when Melisa punched his stomach. "The elders signed their custody to me. They're seventeen, Melisa. Their opinion counts, now." Clara hugged my arm tightly, her head raised high, not showing how upset she was at the moment. "We'll live with you, Sam."

Sam let go of Melisa's arm and turned to us. "You'll spend the night over at my house. We'll get your things in the morning." As we made our way out of the house we could hear our mother screaming at us, even if she was a bitch at the moment...she was still our mother. And it hurt us to just leave her like that. "NOOOO!"

* * *

><p>We got inside the truck, Sam driving Billy in the passenger seat, and Jacob next to me. Clara had decide to go with Paul in the other car.I hadn't even noticed he had been there until we had walked out. He had been quiet the whole time,giving me sideway glances. "You ok?" He asked me when I put my head on his shoulder, feeling very exhausted. "TIred." He side hugged me to his chest, my head resting between his shoulder and neck. He felt warm, but not boiling like they had explained in the book. We still had a while to go. "Then sleep." I stared out the window into the darkness that passed as we sped our way to LaPush.<p>

"I want you to stay away from that guy, Lina." Jacob became very still, his hands freezing while they had been rubbing my arms. "I turned my eyes to see Sam looking at me through the little mirror in the front. "I need to speak with him." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "You're not getting anywhere near him again." I sighed and closed my eyes, too tired of fighting. "Please, Sam...There are things that...I need to know and...he's the only one who can answer them." I pleaded with him, not caring that I could get hurt in the process.

I didn't care at all, all I wanted was to know what the heck was going on in this messed up fairy tale. "...one of us will be with you when you do." I sighed in relief. "Ok."

We arrived at Billy's house, which was strange since he had said we could stay with him. "This is Analisa and Clarisa, my half sisters." I turned towards Sam's voice to see who the heck he was talking to and I saw a woman with a scar on the left side of her face. She was very beautiful...and suddenly i didn't feel as sleepy as I had been. Because I recognized her right away. "Clara, Lina...this is my fiance...Emily Young." we raised our hands and waved shyly, not knowing what to do, at that moment. "why are we at Billy's? Sam walked towards us. "We're dropping him off. Em was here because Quil Sr. was over when the cullen's contacted us. Come on." We turned to leave, but I hesitated by Jacob's side. Not feeling like getting on inside the car. "If it's alright with Billy and Jacob...I would like to stay with them tonight." I looked at them and they both nodded, even though they were surprised. "we don't mind."

Clara tilted her head at me. "You sure?" I nodded seriously. "_sisento...que tengo que estar aqui...algo me dice que me quede." __**[**_**I feel like i have to be here...something is telling me to stay] ** Clara nodded her head and hugged me tightly again. "Alright...I'll stay with Sam...rest, Ok?" After that they had left and Jacob had lead me to his room, which was small and comfy. He had clothes thrown everywhere, but what teenage boy didnt? "I'm sorry that you're staying in the couch, Jake." He looked at me, from picking up his clothes off the floor, and smiled senserely. "It's fine..." He sat down beside me. "What happened today? ...You seem like you're sad...and then the Cullens called my dad...We were really worried." I leaned back and felt like the words were ready to explode in my mouth if I didn't say them, I didn't know why I felt like I needed to tell him. "Just...my ex is back, you know. Dylan...is daniel, the boyfriend I had lost when I was a kid..." I couldn't tell him the whole truth so i decided to go with a half truth answer instead. "Wait...I thought he was dead." I turned my head towards him quickly, my eyes wide.

"HOw did...Clara." I sighed. "I thought he was but...seems like he survived...but he had no memory until now." I lied well, not really since he had told me he hadn't even been awake at the time. "So dylan basically lied to you?" Jacob frowned. "What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed deeply, trying to understand his logic. "Well...he kept it a secret until now, right?" I nodded my head slowly. "Yea, but-" He interupted me. "He lied. Simple as that. I dont think someone who loves you, should lie like that." I looked down at my hands and thought for a while. He had seemed cold, Dylan wasnt the daniel that I had known. This Daniel wasn't the Daniel that I had known...and somehow him being around me had made me very scared. Was it because he was a vampire...or something completely different?

"Do you think he doesn't love me?" Jacob shrugged and leaned back against the wall. "Maybe he did...but people change. But that's what I think. Someone who loves you couldn't and shouldn't hurt you, either." I frowned sadly, knowing that he was probably right. And it hurt to think about it. "please...lets change the subject..."

"Wait, I need to tell you something...I really do." I hesitated a second before nodding my head slowly. "I think that you should stop trying to get him back, all this time you've been pinning on him because he had died, you thought that it was your fault that he had died...stop pinning on him and look at someone who really does love you." he stopped a second. "Who? I can't see myself with anyone...not like this." I laughed quietly, without humor. Jacob sighed, and fidgetted. "Um...me?" I looked at jacob and felt my face turning bright red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. OK SO I DIDN'T WRITE MUCH BUT I THOUGHT I OWED YOU GUYS A CHAPPTER FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SO I'LL TYPE AWAY AND POST THE NEXT PART TOMORROW AFTERNOON! SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT!<strong>_

_**KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR CLARA'S POV AND MAYBE SOME OTHER ONE SHOTS OF THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**OH AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	17. New enemy

_**A.N [SO I REDID THIS PAGE COMPLETELY! I WROTE DOWN MORE!...SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING...I WAS SORTA WATCHING YGOTAS! LOL ITS VERY FUNNY, EVERYONE SHOULD WATCH IT...EVEN IF THEY DON'T LIKE ANIME. ITS JUST VERY FUNNY. AND YOU'LL PROBABLY GET IT ALOT MORE. ]**_

_**NEXT UPDATE: MAY 15.**_

_**REPLIES:**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: He's super special awesome! I totally hope he teaches duck butt a leason! I think that anyone who goes through what she went through, I mean with the whole losing him and then him coming back...I think anyone would be broken. I'm so sorry! I'll try and write that in this chapter, its just that I write the review replies before I type the chapter and I ran out of time yesturday! I'll try and write it here, I hate their mom too so yea...I just dont like her. Haha I was thinking about letting her slap Clara...but then I was like...I think people would hate me if I did. He would make a very funny...looking oompa loompa...Really tall. I'm glad, well not that your head was gonna explode...(it would be cool to see, though...I've never seen a head explode with anything.) but that it was a cute chapter. **_

_**Priya-101: Haha I thought Jake only said that because he liked her too. Lol but you gotta think outside the box...I mean Jake will turn into a wolf...what if he could sense something? lol Hmm...I'll probably say why exactly she stayed in Billy's house this chapter. **_

_**BrokenYetDreaming: I've updated! lol**_

_**LISTENING TO RING DING DONG- BY SHINEE. I LOVE THEM! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO TWILIGHT. OR LITTLE KURIBOH'S YGOTAS. :'(**_

CHAPTER 17:

_"Um...me?" I looked at jacob and felt my face turning bright red._

I froze, looking deeply into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or if this was a prank. He was telling the truth, I could see it. My face turned bright red, I didnt know why but I could feel it heating up. We stayed seated for what seemed like hours just being quiet and staring at each other, but it had only been a couple of minutes.

"Uh...Are you kidding?" I did a facepalm inside my head, my consious smacking me a million times over because of my...not so smart moment. "y-yeah, i know that you just got back your ex but...Just think about it? I know that I'm not that smart or hott or anything but-" I covered his mouth with my hands and frowned at what he was telling me. "Jake, don't put yourself down like that! You're great! Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend, and one day you'll be this great person. The girl you end up with will be the luckiest girl in the whole world..." Jacob looked away, looking very upset, I didn't know why, maybe I had said something wrong?

"But you're not interested, right?" I scratched the back of my head. I didn't want to hurt him, he was a very sweet guy, I was lucky to have met him! But I wasn't the one that was meant for him, He would get Renesmee...and then where would I be? Again, broken hearted. And what about Bella? I know that him getting hurt was part of the plot and I was trying to stop it...but...I couldn't mess with it...I didn't want to see him get hurt by my hands, though. And me saying no would hurt him, maybe I could say yes and then just let him go with Renesme at the end? I chewed on my lip, trying to figure out what to do. I finally decided and with a sigh, I looked at Jacob.

"Clara has been telling me that I need closure, ever since Daniel had supposedly died...I think I need a few months to deal with what is going on. I want to stay friends for right now...At the end of those...lets say...four months, if you still like me...I'll consider going out with you. ok?" I looked at Jacob, trying to see what he thought of what I had said, and I saw his eyes light up. I knew that I would get hurt at the end, but seeing him like this...seeing him not be hurt...I couldn't care less if I would get hurt. Jacob nodded his head, extremely fast.

"Will you please stay in the forest and leave me alone? I can handle this, you promised Paul!" The gray wolf huffed behind me and layed down on the ground, rolling his big ugly eyes at me. His eyes were very beautiful as a wolf, but he was annoying the heck out of me, right now! We were waiting for Daniel to arrive, in this small clearing that we had found a few minutes ago. Paul had been the one to come with me, because if Sam had come...he would have tried to do exactly what Paul was doing right then...but worse.

I kicked Paul in the side, getting very angry. But that did nothing, he just snorted and it sounded like he was laughing at me. That pig! "Seriously Paul! I'll kick your ass and then shave your fur so that it says 'I'm Lina's beaach' on it!" Paul rolled on his back and stared at me. "...Hell no."I walked back a step, knowing exactly what was happening. Paul shimmied his way towards me, still on his back, his back sliding on the ground, and whined, giving me those big eyes.

Paul quickly got up and growled at the forest to our right, his fur standing up on his back. Daniel walked out of the bushes and looked at Paul/wolf. I gasped loudly, his skin was pale compared to how it had been the night before. His eyes were red as blood, and he just looked...so much more terrifying than I had ever thought. He looked like the Cullen's...but there was an air around him that made you want to get as far away as you could from him.

"Nali...I came as you asked." I nodded and pointed at the trees behind me, giving Paul a death glare. "Go...you promised." Paul huffed, not taking his eyes from Daniel and slowly walked backwards into the trees. Another wolf appeared out of the trees and looked at Paul, both of them looking like they were having a conversation. Sam as a human, stepped out of the forest and looked at Daniel and then at me. "We'll be right back...we smell other leeches on these parts...we'll only be a few minutes. Will you be alright?" I nodded my head in response and like that, they walked into the forest, Desappearing completely. "...So...I need answers." Daniel noded his head towards the ground and sat down, he pointed towards the space beside him...and hesitantly I sat down next to him. But left an arm length from me and him. "Your questions?"

"How...How did...I mean...How did you hide everything from everyone? Why did you hide it from me?" I remembered what Jacob had told me the night before, about how if Daniel had loved me he wouldn't have done what he had done. Daniel looked at the ground, his arm over his knee. "I hid it from everyone because I didn't want them to know who I was. I wanted you to know first...but it hadn't been time to tell you." He rubbed his forehead. "I planned everything out the minute I had seen that you were in this dimension...That first day of school...when I saw you talking with Edward...I felt this happiness swell up inside of me. I had you back, finally, after so long. And then when I saw how you acted...you acted differently than you had ever been...I didn't like it but then I got use to it. The reason why I decided to tell you now was because I could see that you and Edward were getting very close, I could see that you and those wolfs...especially that one wolf...what's his name...he was with you when I got sick...Jace? Ja...Jacob? Yea...he looked at you like he loved you and I couldn't take it anymore. I could also see that you didn't need me to protect you like you had needed all those times ago. So I told you." Daniel looked at me, and saw my mouth opened part way, completely in shock and disgust.

"So...wait you didn't tell me how!...and ...you only liked me before because you protected me? Because I needed you, and now that I can protect myself...you thought that you could make me go back to the way I use to be?" My eyes narrowed in disbelief, not really wanting to understand what was going on. He had only used me so that he could feel like he was a freaking hero?

"No,Nali, I liked you because you needed me to protect you, that part is true but I also loved you because you were you. You never picked a fight, you were always kind...You're too wild now...And I hid everything from everyone by simply staying human. My sire gave me a gift, he said I could stay human until I wanted to become a vampire. He could stop his venom from spreading, because I had been asleep for so long. He knew I wanted to become a vampire so he knew I would make the decision sooner or late." I shook my head and stood up slowly. "I got sick...because I had finally decided to show you what I was. The venom had activated inside my body...so I became very sick. The anger...the reason why I pushed Aless was because of the venom." I shook my head and stepped back, walking closer to the trees. Daniel stood up and looked at me confused. Asking me what I was doing."How did Edward now? When did he know?" Daniel looked away. "Ten days before the dance, you were speaking with Edward and you two looked over at me...I must have left my mind wander into those thoughts of you because after school that day his family ganged up on me. They confronted me about what I was. They told me to stay away from you. But of course I'll never listen to them." I thought about what day he was talking about, that was the day that Bella had fainted in science class because of all the blood. Now I remembered. I shook my head when Daniel extended his arm towards me, probably thinking I was going to fall over, or something. "All this time...I've been pinning over you because I had **loved** you...and you had always just loved the idea of being a hero in my eyes...than loved me? I can't believe I...Jacob and Clara were right. Even Edward was right, I was stupid for pinning on you like that...do you know how heart broken I was?" I picked up a rock and threw it at him, it hit his chest and tilted his head towards the understanding what was going on. "I can't believe...I ...I feel so stupid for believing that it was my fault that you were dead...when all this time you were alive." My body shook from how angry I was, and because I was so upset at all of this. I just wanted it all to end. When I looked up to tell him to leave me be, I saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Hello, Analisa. So nice to see you again, how do you like the gift I gave you in your world...destroying any lives,yet?" I looked back and saw the last person that I wanted to see. "Shit...You...You're not suppose to be here until tonight...when you attack the Cullens." The figure smirked. "Yes, but I thought that since you were alone...we could talk for a second." This was going to be a fun conversation. Even if I did think she was the best villain...she was a very scary one, too. Victoria...was going to murder me!

"uh...victoria...I thought the one that was in the book didn't know the Cullens." I tried to act innocent, it usually got me out of trouble. "Well we hadn't really had a book that told us everything that happened here." She walked around me in a circle, a predator stalking its pray. Exactly what I was to her."Do the others know?" I asked her, keeping my eyes to the front, not meeting her eyes.

"James and laurent? No, but they were in your world too." She stopped infront of me and held a piece of my hair in her hand, tugging on it lightly. "How did you get there, anyways. And how did you send us here?" I was scared at that moment but I didn't want to show her that. I wanted to look strong and confident. Something that was very hard for me right then. "I don't know. Somehow we ended up in your world. I sent you here for one reason and one reason only...to-" She looked up at the trees to our far left and smirked widely, letting go of my hair. "Got to go. See you later...oh...and say Hello to Daniel for us." And she disappeared. "Wait! How do you...know Daniel?" Stupid fast people running before I can ask them anything.

Two wolf ran past me towards where Victoria had left and Paul, wolf form, layed down behind me. Tilting his head to his back. "you want me to get on?" Paul nodded.

* * *

><p>"Lina. I packed all your things...what happened?" I walked next to Paul out of the trees behind our house and ran when I saw Clara. "Thanks...umm...I need to speak with you." I looked behind her and I saw Embry and Jacob talking to each other. "Alone." Clara nodded her head and took me by the arm. "Em, Jake...We'll be right back." They both nodded and we walked inside the house.<p>

"Te acuerdas de Vicky?**[you remember vicky?]** Clara tilted her head, thinking about who that might be. "La que nos mado aqui?" **[the one that sent us here?]** I nodded my head. "Si, porque?" **[yeah, why?]** I sighed and looked out the window to see that Embry and Paul were arguing about something. That made me alittle worried. Embry was the next one to phase, after all. "Cuando Daniel desaparecio, Victoria aparecio y me dijo que le dijiera a Daniel hola. Pero no dijo nada importante antes de eso." **[when Daniel disappeared, victoria apeared and told me to tell daniel hi for them. but she didn't tell me anything important after that.]**

Clara rubbed her temples, crossing her arms. " So what? She could probably tell he had been there." Clara switched to inglish, something that she did without knowing,sometimes. She was probably thinking hard on everything and didn't know that she had switched. "No, she said his name, Clara." Clara turned towards me with wide eyes. "His name...so she knows him?"

"Hey, you two done?" We looked up and saw Paul starring hard at us. Probably wondering what we were talking about. "Uh...yea, the bags are all in the truck." Paul nodded and motioned for us to leave first. I groaned, he was worse than a protective older brother named Sam! "What are you groaning about?" I glared at him. "Remember what I told you? About shaving your back and the message I would shave?" Paul pushed me forward, almost making me fall, and fall I did. Since there was still one bag left for us to load into the truck. When I looked at the bag, I saw something gree. "...Omg...its money!" I pulled it out and showed it to Clara."Its the money that went missing from my pocket a day after we arrived here!" I grinned at her while I counted. One hundred and fifty dollars...with TWO PENNIES! "Come on, Analisa. Sam said to have you two back before three...those are the rules, Lina. Don't roll your eyes at me." I smiled at Paul, knowing exactly what was a good comeback. "Like the great Seto Kaiba says:'Screw the money, I have rules'...wait, that's wrong. 'Screw the rules, I have money.' the only funny phrases LittleKuriboh had for poor Kaiba." I sighed sadly.

"Actually he had that one phrase 'screw the rules, I have green hair.' That one became famous to." I smiled and patted my hair, thinking about how I would look with green hair. "I wonder if I should dye my hair gree-Hey! Put me down, Paul!" I shrieked when Paul picked me up and put me over his shoulder, almost hitting my head on the wall when we walked out of the house. "Nope. You're taking too long."

"Why so british?" I looked over at Clara and growled, she was laughing at me! And Embry and jacob had joined her, too! "You want to know why Bakura was so british? I will tell you Bakura's quote! Exactly why he is so british! 'My father was a drinker. One night he went a little crazier than usual so my mummy got the teapot to defend herself. He didn't like that, so he pours boiling hot tea all over her. Then, he comes at me with the teapot and he asks, "Why... so... BRITISH?" ' and that my friend is exactly why Bakura is so british!" I struggled in Pauls gold, trying to fight with all my might. "but you're not british." Clara smacked the back of Paul's head. "That's why she said 'Bakura'." Paul squeezed me tightly, not letting go. "Who's bakura?"

I looked back at Clara with my mouth wide open. "You...don't know who Bakura is? He's the cutest Bishie ever! He has this evil ancient and VERY smexy thief inside of an item that he can't get rid of. And Bakura is British!" I started hitting Paul's back. "I can't believe you don't know who BAkura is! And Yami Bakura isn't British! He's Gay!"

* * *

><p>I huffed once we got back to Sam's house, Emily kept hovering over us every little minute, asking us if we needed anything. Which was annoying but I could see why she did it, she just wanted us to feel welcomed but it was very annoying. I walked around first beach, finally realizing why it looked very familiar. It looked like the forest that Daniel had shown me in a dream, but why had he made it scary and dark...and why had he said that Jacob was going to hurt me? I sighed and sat down on the log that was by the cliffs, same cliffs that Jake and I had sat down when I had first met Paul. Great, it had started raining.<p>

"Hey. There you are." I looked up and smiled when I saw Jacob. "Hey. Sorry, I needed to get away from that house for a little while. I'm still not use to it." Jacob nodded and sat down beside me. The wind was making the rain fall down harder, but I didn't care. I loved the rain. "You want to go bother Embry and Clara?" I looked up at him quickly. "Where are they?" He pointed to a random direction and we got up, trying to scare them. "you go that way. I go this way." I walked into the forest, where they were supposedly, and looked around trying to find them.

"Hello,again." I turned around and before I could even blink I felt something hit the back of my head. Before I lost consciousness, I saw James carrying Clara over his shoulder...and Daniel standing infront of me. Holding me to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N <strong>_

_**MY COMPUTER GETS REALLY WARM VERY FAST, ANYONE KNOW HOW TO STOP THAT? IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME WRITE THE STORIES LONGER, BUT IT JUST GETS REALLY WARM FROM THE BOTTOM. ANY IDEAS?**_

_**REVIEW! AND POLL! PLEASE!**_


	18. saying goodbyeis hard

**AN[ SO SORRY ITS SO LATE! I STARTED WORKING AND IT TAKES UP MOST OF MY TIME...PLUS A-KON IS IN LIKE 15 DAYS AND I HAVE TO FINISH THE SMALL PARTS OF MY COSPLAY! I'M SO EXCITED! LOL IF ANYONE IS GOING LET ME KNOW SO THAT WE CAN MEET UP! i LIKE MAKING NEW FRIENDS!**

_**OH RIGHT, IF YOU DIDN'T READ LAST CHAPTER FOR THE SECOND TIME, THEN GO READ IT! I UPLOADED IT TWICE TO PUT IN EXTRA INFO ON IT. YOU KINDA WILL BE LOST IF YOU DON'T READ **_

**OK FOR THE POLL, I NEED AT LEAST TWO MORE VOTES! ****SO PLEASE VOTE!**

**oH, AND IF YOU LIKE YUGIOH, CAN YOU GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK UP A NEW STORY THAT A FRIEND OF MINE WROTE? SHE'S PRETTY SHY ABOUT HER STORIES SO SHE PUT IT ON MY PROFILE...YEA, DON'T KNOW HOW THAT WORKS, BUT WHAT EVER HELPS HER SLEEP AT NIGHT. ANYWAY IT HAS CLARA AND LINA IN IT SO...YEA...IT'S CALLED 'EVIL MILK SHAKES'**

**REPLIES: **

**BROKENYETDREAMING:** SORRY LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT...UGH. LOL :3 KITTEH FACE!

**PRIYA101:** i FEEL SORRY FOR DANIEL, TOO! I TOTALLY WANTED LINA TO STAY WITH HER BUT THEN...YEA. HE WILL BE A BIT OF A JERK FROM NOW ON, SADLY. WELL YOU GET TO HEAR THE END OF HER SENTENCE RIGHT IN THIS CHAPTER. YEA SORRY ITS SO LATE, LOL NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SATURDAY, I THINK. XD LOL

**NEXT UPDATE: 5/19/12**

**WARNING:****I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING ERROR. ITS LIKE 3:48AM RIGHT NOW AND I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SLEEP SINCE I SOMETIMES HAVE ANXIETY ATTACKS...I GUESS YOU CAN CALL THEM THAT, SO I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SLEEP AND THERE WILL BE A FEW ERRORS. TELL ME IF YOU DON'T GET SOMETHING. AND THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT...MORBID FOR MY TASTE...MY FRIEND SAID IT WOULD BE GOOD SO I DECIDED TO GO WITH **

**DISLCAIMER: I OWN NO TWILIGHT EXCEPT FOR LINA AND CLARA...AND DYLAN...AND MELISA...AND...WHO EVER ELSE THERE IS THAT YOU DONT RECOGNIZE .LOL**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and blinked back the blurryness that surrounded my eyes. I saw what looked like the inside of a big building, that was empty except for a few metal things here and there. The ceiling had a hole on it and it let in the cold wind from outside, and it looked like it was already night time...but I didn't know from what day. "W...wha?"<p>

I tried to sit up but I immediately noticed the rope around my hands and feet. "You're awake."A deep voice said from beside me, and I looked up into the eyes of Daniel. "what's going on?...Where am I?" I tried to look around again, but the moon was covered by the clouds and it didn't help me see any better since it was already so dark. "You're in an abandoned warehouse..." I looked up at him and saw that he had a tortured face, like he was trying not to cry out. "Daniel?"

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, not looking up at me. "Lina! Stay away from him!" I looked towards where the voice had come from but I still couldn't see anything. "Clara? Where are you?" Clara huffed and I heard chains being dragged on the floor, before I saw clara crawling on the floor with chains around her arms and legs. "Lina, he's the bad guy! He kidnapped us!" I looked back at daniel and frowned. "I did this for you. For us. The wolfs wouldn't let me near you." His voice was full of anxiety, like he was truely afraid of what he was doing. "I wonder why!" Clara yelled at him making him flinch back. "So you kidnapped us?" I asked him quietly, only wanting him to hear me, since Clara clearly was freaking out at the moment. " Yes, he kidnapped you." I looked up and saw Victoria, standing infront of us with her smirk.

The now visible moonlight illuminating her, giving her a sinister look. "Victoria." Clara and I whispered at the same time. "Nice of you to remember me." Victoria laughed loudly, I scooted closer to Clara and with her help I sat up right next to her. "Why did you kidnap us?" I asked Victoria. She tilted her head towards Daniel. "Because Dear Daniel wanted you for himself."

I looked over at Daniel and began to struggle against the ropes, trying to break free. "THey're getting close. Both groups." Laurent walked into the room and glared down at us. "Should I tell you why I brought you here? To this world?" Victoria asked us, making our attention go back to her. " ahead." Clara spat out, sarcasticaly. "In the book...it said that James dies because Edward kills him...I thought that if I sent you, someone who wanted to change the plot of the story...and hated Bella as much or even more than me, you could...distract the Cullens from Isabella and I was right. They are distracted." Daniel looked up at victoria and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Victoria smirked. "Oh, you don't know? Seems tht Edward is a bit...how should I say it...he seems a bit too concerned, attached and protective of your precious girlfriend." Daniel looked down and frowned, not understanding anything. "I thought it was becuse they thought of her as family." VIctoria nodded her head and circled around us, making us keep an eye on everything she did. "Maybe the rest of them...but not Edward." Victoria smirked down at me, giving me the creeps. "What are you talking about?" Before Victoria could answer James walked in, I couldn't see him though, it was still too dark. "Victoria." Victoria looked up and nodded at James, while he made his way back outside. 'Until next time, sweethearts." She leaned down to our ears and whispered, menacingly. "If James dies here...I'll make sure to kill both of you." She stood up and walked towards Daniel, leaving us shivering.

She whispered something to Daniel and Daniel frowned. His brows furrowing deeper. "But what if...fine." He sighed and looked back at me, with tired eyes. Our heads snapped towards the ceiling and noticed that there was a second floor, so we were in the second floor, and there were people screaming and arguing from above. "laurent...hold Clarisa. I'll deal with Nali." I hadn't even noticed Laurent had entered until he took Clara a few feet away from me, still struggling. "Now kid!" Laurent screamed when we heard that the noise was getting closer to us. I suddenly heard Clara scream, and I saw Laurent bending over her, it didn't take much to figure out that he was biting her. "NO! CLara!" I hadn't seen Daniel get closer until he had whispered against my ear. "I'm so sorry, Nali. Forgive me." I felt something pierce my neck and I heard a scream, it took me a while until I figured out that it was only me screaming...Clara had stopped screaming. There was fire coursing through my veins, burning me form the inside, my throat feeling like it was on fire.

"Lina?...Analisa...No...Carlisle! They got bitten!" I heard a far away voice, but I could still see that Edward was sitting right beside me. "bella...they're...after...BELLA!" I screamed the last part when I felt another yolt to the heart. My body feeling completely on fire. "Emmett and Rosalie are with 's alright." I heard Carlisles voice, somewhere to my left, but I couldn't move my head to where his voice was. "You'll have to suck the venom out. I can't save them both unless you help." Edward hesitated, looking at me. "But..."

"You can do it." Carlisle incouraged Edward softlly, I couldn't hear him clearly. "This isn't...how it was...suppose to happen!" I screamed feeling the tears escape my eyes. "Shh...it's alright." I felt warm around my neck and suddenly everything was turning dark, my vision began to get blurry again...and finally I felt nothing but emptyness.

* * *

><p><em>I groaned loudly when I figured out where I was. "Not this dream again." I sighed and rubbed my head. "Why? Don't you like it?" I turned around and saw Daniel standing with white light surrounding him. I glared at him, pointing a finger at his figure. "You...don't even speak to me, Daniel! I'm so...<em>_angry__ with you, right now...and I never thought I'd be mad at you! You tried to turn us?" _

_ Daniel paced around me, keeping a blank face. "Why are you so mad about that?" I scoffed loudly, remembering what Jacob had told me. "Why?...Jake was right...you're not the same boy I knew. You've changed." I sighed sadly, starring into his eyes, and I saw the blank expression turn into anger. Something I hadn't seen in Daniel...or Dylan. "Jake, jake,jake. Thats all you talk about! Was he there for you like I was? Did he make you laugh when you were upset? No! I was the one who was there for you!__Me! Not him!__" I felt something hitting the inside of my chest, and I held back tears._

_ I was making Daniel...even if he wasn't the Daniel that I knew, he was still Daniel, angry, I was making him upset...and all because I had been holding on to him all this time. Would it have changed anything if I had let him go when he had died. "I think...I think I'm ready to let you go." I whispered softly, sad that I was speaking the words that I never wanted to ever speak. "What?" Daniel blinked at me slowly. "Closure...Clara told me about it and I think it's time." _

_ Daniel stayed silent, starring intently at my eyes. "I've been living in the past, I haven't been able to do anything. No dating, no smiling like I use to...not loving anyone other than you.I think that it's been hurting you,too. I'm glad I met you again in this world."I smiled a real smile, for the first time to Daniel since he had died."So I can thank you, so I can see you one last time...to thank you for everything you did for me. For showing me the way, showing me that I can have a life of my own, and I can defend myself instead of relying on a guy to save me. I never did believe in fairy tales...because I was just happy with you by my side...I'm glad I met you...so...please move on. And live happily." My tears fell down my eyes, blurring my vision,and I blinked trying to get them away. "You'll awalys hold a part of my heart...I will always love you. But you have to move on...don't fall inlove with someone as stupid as me..." I closed my eyes and tried to make myself wake up._

_ "No...Nali...NALI!" was the last thing I heard before my eyes opened._

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I heard a beeping noise coming from my right, and it was very annoying. I groaned when the light hurt my eyes. "I've gotta stop waking up like this." I rubbed my eyes, and cleaned the tears away. I guess i had cried for real. "You're awake." I looked to my right and smiled sadly at Edward sitting on a chair. "Yup...Hey..." Edward smiled sadly, sitting forward, elbows on his knees. "Hey...I'm...so sorry." He grimaced, looking away from my eyes. "I Smiled happily. "DOnt. I'm starting a new leaf. That means everything is forgiven and forgotten...Where's Clara? How is she?" I looked around the room and noticed how white everything was, this was no ordinary hospital. "She's ok. I think she's next door eating cookie icecream with Embry and Jacob." I frowned, thinking of that wonderful cookie icecream that they were keeping away form me.<p>

"And bella?" I asked him. "James tried to attack Bella but Emmett and Rosalie stopped him." I groaned, leaning my head back against the pillow. I was starting to feel a headache coming on. "Did they kill him?" Edward nodding, frowning at my reaction. Which was to groan again. "Great. Now we have to deal with that."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked slowly. I froze and tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh...death...on...our...concience?" Edward stared at me for a few minutes, not really believing what I had said. "Right. How are you feeling?" I scratched my itcy arm, "Groggy...dirty...and hungry. OH! I wanted to ask you something." I turned my body towards him and he leaned forward more. "What is it?"

I tilted my head, trying to figure out how I could ask him. "...Victoria...told us that she had sent us here to distract you guys...so they could get to Bella...and then said something about you being too attached, concerned and protective of me. Do you know what that means?" I asked him, and noticed that his cheek twitched. He leaned back and looked just above my head. "...That I think of you as a sister, and I won't let anything happen to you. Or Clara." I frowned, knowing that he wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I decided to let it be for now.

I was opening my mouth to ask how he was but someone else's voice interrupted me, his voice was very deep. "Leave that to us." I turned around and saw Sam,Paul and Jared glaring at Edward."Sammy!Pauly!...uh...Jaredy...Jary?" I flinched when I tried to sit up, my neck bandaged up and hurting like a real muffin! "Where did that muffin bite me?" Edward stood up and helped me sit agains the wall, trying not to bother the bandage anymore than I had already done. "Neck." He answered shortly.

"Stupid typical vampire." I sighed loudly, stretching my arms over my head. "We brought you a milk shake." My eyes lit up and I extended my hands towards Paul, like a small kid. "Yay, Milk Shake!...keep it away from Clara...she'll drink it all like she did last time." I muttered darkly at them, remembering the last time I had eaten one. Paul shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Here." I grabbed it and started drinking it, feeling the cold sweet taste of the shake sliding down my throat...that sounded so wrong but I didn't care. Not at all.

"I'll go. See you soon, Lina." Edward squeezed my hand gently, smiling down at me. "Thank you, Eddy. For everything." I smiled sadly, being serious, like he had asked me to be once upon a time. He noded and left.

"So...what did I miss?" I asked the now quiet room. "Other than the par where three leeches got away? Not much." I flinched when Sam had said the three leeches, at least Daniel had gotten away...now he could start his own life...and not have to worry about me. "I'm...I'm bella." I stared at the wall infront of me, not really seeing it. "I thought you wer Analisa." Jared joked, smiling brightly at me. It was hard not to smile at him, he wasn't as bright as Jake or as carefree like Embry and Quil...but he was somewhere in between. "I am...but...I'm like Bella. A mary-sue...that should be my name. I get attacked frequently, I can't defend myself, I have love problems...I'm a hypocrite..." I sighed sadly. "I'm a Bella."

Sam sat on the bed and rubbed my arms. "No, you're not." He squeezed my arms lightly. "Don't worry so much." Something snapped in me, it was doing that alot in this world, and my mouth blurted out before my brain could process what I was saying. "We're not from this world!" All three of them stared at me like I was crazy. "What?"

I sighed. "... In our world, yourlives are only a book...but this book revolves mainly on the Edward-Bella-Jacob triangle." Sam sat up straighter and felt my forehead. "Lina...what...are you ok?" I knocked his hand off of my head and glared at him. "I'm fine! Here, I know that your dad left your mother when he found out she was pregnant. I know that Paul's dad beats him up...I don't know much about Jared but I do know that you're only a temporary alpha Sam. Until Jacob phases." Paul scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know that because you've known us since we were kids." I sat up and glared at all three. "NO! I know who all three of you will imprint on, I know how many and who will be in your pack!" Their eyes widened but Jared stepped forward and pressed a button on the wall connected to the bag that was connected to my arm. "I think she needs rest." Jared muttered, not looking at me. Paul looked at me like I was crazy. And I became very tired. "yup, crazy kid." I glared, or tried to, at Paul. Not liking that he had called me a kid. "I'm not craz...y..." I yawned loudly. "Wha...?" I tried to ask, Sam got down from the bed and layed me down. "Go to sleep."

I whimpered softly, not liking the fact that I had no control over what was happening. "S-sammy..." Sam's eyes softened at hearing the nickname that he said I had called him when we were 'kids'. "Y-you have to...let...leah g-go. Let her.." I yawned softly about to fall asleep. I didn't even know what I was saying or why I was saying it. "Have a normal life...outs-side of...the t-tribe." And everything went dark, for the third time.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, the light blurring my vision. I got very angry, very fast. "Gosh dangit! Why do I keep waking up like this! I should totally sue whoever...I should sue the sand man!...wait...I don't want to sue Gaara-kun!" I frowned, rubbing my eyes furiously. "You're up." I held back a groan, not realizing that this time...it wasnt a male voice that had told me that. "And someone usually says that when I do wake up...who the..." I looked at the person, shocked beyond belief. Feeling a huge smile on my face. "Say hi to leah, butthole-who-ate-cookie-shake-and-not-gave-me-any." Clara crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at me. "L...leah..." I whispered, trying to control my fangirl...yes, I was a leah fangirl. So what? I turned to Clara and glared. "And I ate that <span>milk<span> shake because someone ate cookie icecream without giving me-ooof" I coughed quietly, when Leah suddenly hugged me roughtly. Gosh dangit, she was already getting the strength of a wolf! "w..." I tried to say, but couldn't because the air had been knocked out of me. "She hugged me,too." Clara grinned. "I will totally use this as blackmail!" Clara laughed her maniac laugh. Leah glared at her, finally having let me go. "Use it as blackmail and I'll shave your hair when you sleep." Leah threatened Clara, but as usual, she didn't take the threat seriously. "Have you heard of wigs, leah?" Clara asked Leah innocently. I laughed quietly watching this unfold. Guess Clara finally found a best friend. "I'll draw a mustach on your face." Clara rubbed underneath her nose and striked a pose. "Good. I would totally rock the look." Leah's face was furrowing on itself trying to figure out bigger threats. "With permanent marker."

Clara nodded. "Hm...I wont have to redraw 's good." I lifted my hand in the air. "Ooh! You could totally draw it like Charlie's! It would look awesome!" Clara smiled at me. "Woah! That's right!" Leah sighed, rubbing her temple. "You two have gotten even more annoying." I pouted and put on my best puppy eyes. "BUt you still love us...right?" I blinked rappidly. We knew she was just playing around when her lips twitched upward, she was trying to fight back a smile. "No."

Clara hugged her leg, rubbing her cheeck on her leg like a kitty. "Wah! I'll tell...uh.." Clara stopped to think of someone,but Leah got the wrong idea. She glared at Clara. "Your brother..." She said brother with such venom...I didn't know she hated him this much. "No! Santa Clause! He'll get you coal this christmas." Leah facepalme and tried to get Clara off of her leg. Which was pretty funny. "He's not real."

I gasped. "Wah? s-she lied to us! Our mother lied to us Clara!" Clara glared at the floor, still clinging on to Leah's leg. "Wouldn't be the first time." I sighed. "True that. Hey...where's my milk shake?" Clara froze." And where am I?" Leah stared at me with a deadpanned expression. "Seriously? You ask that ...now?" I noded my head. "Yup." Clara cleared her throat, a look of guilt on her face. " I ated it." I gasped loudly. "NOES!" Leah sighed again. "Sam's house. You've been asleep for a day and a half." I shook my head, and more quietly I said, "Noes!" The door opened up and Embry and Jacob walked in but then immediately stopped walking, starring at me. And then suddenly began laughing. "What?" I asked them,and noticed that Clara and Leah were looking away, trying to hide their laughter. "Why do you look like...you have a mustach, beard, side burns and a unibrow!" My eyes twitched, trying to control my anger. "...triple...noes. Does it at least good on me? I totally rock it, right?" They laughed loudly, falling on the floor laughing, except for Clara. "Wait...why did you scream louder for the Milk shake than the other two things." She asked me confused, but backed out the door when she saw my murderous expression. "I still haven't forgotten about that!"

* * *

><p><strong>[THIRD PERSON POV]<strong>

A woman walked to her car, in the middle of the night, after she had finished working. She bent over to pick up her fallen keys when she heard something behind her. As she stood up, she saw a figure reflected on her car's window. Slowly she turned around. "Hello, ." The young man had a deep voice, but it sounded kind enough, and the woman already knew this young man. "Oh...hello, Dylan...what are you doing out here, so late?" Melisa smiled sweetly at Dylan, and Dylan smiled back...but there was something off about the smile.

"Waiting for you...you see...I have a problem. Analisa has stopped caring about me, or at least is trying to stop because she believes she's hurting me. She says she doesn't need me to protect her anymore, because I already taught her how to protect herself." Melisa nodded slowly, and pondered on the could see why Dylan would think of that as a problem.

The wind picked up and Melisa involuntarily shivered, "Protect her from what?" Daniel smirked at Melisa, and she finally felt the darkness around him. Trying to not be seen she tried to step back into her car, but Dylan had noticed and took a step forward still smirking. "People like me. But I'll show her that she still needs me. When that stupid mutt betrays her...I heard that you upset, Nali." Dylan's expression darkened.

Melisa shivered again and looked around, trying to find anyone other than just them two. But it was too late, noone else was around. "When?" Melisa asked softly,too scared to let her voice come out. "When you didn't tell them of their brother. You slapped her, and even though I hate her brother...I hate people who hurt Nali, even more." Dylan took a step forward and bared his teeth, flashing with the light of the moon. "She was out of line. She yelled at me. And that brother of hers got her hurt, not me." Melisa took a step backwards but ran right into her car. Her breathing came out rapidly, and her heart beat quickly. Dylan smirked when he heard it. "You slapped her and hurt her feelings. I can't let that go. And for that..." Dylan licked his lips. "I must kill you." Melisa stared at Dylan with wide eyes, not believing what he had said. "Wh-what?" She was suddenly very afraid of the friend of her daughter.

But something told her that this wasn't the same boy that she had met before. His eyes turned blood red and Melisa gasped. "It won't hurt...much." Dylan smirked and took a step forward. "Dios santo...I always knew there was something off about you." Melisa stared at Dylan with wide eyes as he smirked and walked slowly towards her. "They'll be upset once they realize the truth...but until then...I'll do what I feel is right, for them. For her. " And Dylan attacked her. The only think that could be heard was the agonizing screams of a dying woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUN!<strong>_

_**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WAS IT GOOD? OR NOT GOOD ENOUGH?**_

_**OMG I CRIED WHILE TYPING UP DANIELS DREAM...I SERIOUSLY CRIED. :'(**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	19. FINALLY, TOGETHER AT LAST

_**AN[ YEA...I REALLY...GOT DISTRACTED WITH MY NEW DDR GAME...SO...YUP! THAT AND I WAS READING YUGIOH FICS...SO I'M REALLY SORRY! AND I HAVE...A MILD...WRITERS BLOCK, **__**WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FINISH TWILIGHT RIGHT NOW, AND JUST SKIP TO PROM OR KEEP WRITTING A COUPLE OF MORE CHAPTERS OF JACOBXLINA? I COULD START WRIITING JACOBXLINA IN THE BEGINING OF NEW MOON AND FINISH IT HERE? LET ME KNOW!**_

_**THAT AND I HAD WORK...AND THEN I STILL NEED TO FINISH MY COSPLAY BY NEXT THURSDAY...I HAVE ALOT ON MAH PLATE...BUT THERE'S NO COOKIES SO I'M SAD. XD**_

_**OK **__**SO THE POLL...YEA I NEED 1 MORE PERSON TO VOTE! RIGHT NOW ITS A TIE SO PLEASE, I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU COULD VOTE, EVEN IF YOU DONT REVIEW!**_

_**RESPONSES:**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY:**__ Thank you.*bows* I cried when I wrote the dream...I don't think I captured it how I wanted but...I guess it'll do. Melisa, in my opinion, deserved that...BUT deep, deeeeeeep, __**deeeeeeeeeep**__ down inside me...I feel bad I did that to her. I hope you like this chapter!_

_**PRIYA-101:**__ but he's funny!...not really, I don't really like him right now, lol. Yush, they're ok...for now 0_o Victoria will not get to kill them...at least i don't know...my mind thinks of things as I It was sad for me to write the dream...I cried...and my parents were like ''whats wrong?' and I was like 'mom died!' and my mom patted her self and looked at me lik O_O 'I died?' it was hilarious. I think I gave her a heart _

_**ANON: O-o **__Yup she has closure in real life too. She had to since she left all feelings for him inside the dream he made! XD Thank you!_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME:**__ I'm updating! XP that is one cool word...'awesometastic'!_

_**ANGELOFANIME97:**__ ...o_O OMG...p-pink teddybears...cheezos bur-burritos? Gah! Sorry it took me too long! They sure gave me a heartattack, cause I swear I heard them running around my room plotting against me...I don't think I'll want to update late again...XC noees! I swear they tripped me on Saturday when I ran into my closed door...its just really scary... :'C_

_**BROKENYETDREAMING: **__heh, heh. Youre the first one to say that, Daniel is kinda cool at some points...but others I just really want to kill him off...but too bad cause I wont kill him off!...YEt...I d-dont know what you-youre talking about...Eddy having feelings for...Lina? Pshhhhh...*looks around**laughs nervously* I-i have no clue what you're saying._

_**SUZIE1107:**__ Yup, Daniel turned into a bad boy lol They will be mad well...you'll see. Leah is not a wolf yet since in the book it says that she and seth turned after their dad died in new moon so...Yup. She is random, I love random people! Clara will get a very good friend and will kick Sam's ass...and Pauls...and Maybe Jared. _

_**WARNING:...UH...IDK YET, HAVENT WRITTEN THIS...IM COMING UP WITH IDEAS AS I TYPE XD LOL **_

_**DISCLAIMER: READ MAH LIPS, I NO OWN TWILIGHT! LET ME JUST GO INTO MY CORNER NOW...:'C**_

* * *

><p>"Stop." Poke."Stop" poke. My eye twitched in annoyance when I felt another poke on my neck.<p>

"What...is going on here?" Clara asked in an amused voice, standing a few feet away from us,starring at Jacob and I. We had gone to Jacob's house the next morning and the beach, which we were at the beach now, because I hated hospitals and wanted peace and quiet. Surprise, I hadn't gotten any with Jacob poking me! I twitched again when I felt Jacob poke me harder, near the bite mark that Daniel had left.

"Jacob is being a jerk! He's poking my neck!" I pushed his hand away when I saw him lift it up again, and he pouted. "Jake?" Clara crossed her arms and tapped her right leg, giving him the 'motherly' look.'Evil motherly' look. The same one that I got when I did something wrong. "...Its just that...its kinda hard to believe that you fell down some stairs and hurt your neck. I mean first of all, you were right next to me and then you disappeared and then appeared at the hospital room. You too, Clara. I believe Clara got hurt doing that because her injury is in her arm but yours..."Both of us froze and I looked down at my hands, trying to come up with a good excuse. "You caught us. She..."Clara leaned forward, her hand to her mouth like she was saying a secret, and Jacob leaned forward anxious of what she was gonna say.

"She got a **huge** hickey. Sorry Jake, someone beat you to it." Clara leaned back with a smirk, Jacob's eyes grew wide and his face turned like a tomato. "W-what do you mean?" and then he turned to me. "Who gave you a hickey?" I pouted and tried to hide the blush that was crawling from my neck onto my cheeks. "Uh..."

"Me. Isnt that true,Lin-lin?" I looked up and saw Paul walking up to us, glancing at Clara and scooting as far away from Clara as he could. Man, he was scared of her but not me? "...'lin-lin'?" I asked Paul, shaking my head at him. He smiled widely and got down on one knee pulling out a little red box. "I have a confession to make...I'm in love with you, Lin-lin. Will you marry me?" He opened the box and inside was a twistler in the shape of a ring, Clara and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing, Paul still smiling widely. He turned to Jacob and bursted out laughing, seeing Jake's mouth hitting the floor, and how big his eyes were.

"You suck at lying,Paul...and acting." Clara and I spoke at the same time, saying the same thing. Paul got up from he floor and pouted. "Don't do that!" I took the twistler from him and started eating it, cherry twistler was the best! "Do what?" Clara and I spoke at the same time, again. "That! That twin thingy...speaking at the same time!" Paul pointed a finger at us and glared, he reminded me of an angry squirrel...don't ask how I know how squirls look like when they're mad...

"Oh...right. Sorry." I took another bite of mah twistler, while Clara apologized. Jacob picked up his jaw from the ground and looked at the three of us. "Wait...so it was a lie?" Clara nodded her head, holding a laugh back, because she felt bad for tricking Jacob...at least I think that's why she was holding it back. "Yes, Lina and Paul are just good friends." I nodded and ate the last part of the twistler, feeling sad that I had finished the last part. Until Paul took out another piece and gave it to me, Clara pointed at us in a 'See?' motion. "Yup. Best friends...excepts he's a bully...did you know he use to bully me? Until Clara beat him up...now he'll never bully her...I think he learned his lesson." Paul groaned, his hand hitting his forehead. "What lesson is that?" Jacob asked Clara and I, not noticing the small glare that Paul was sending the rock near his feet.

"Well..." We turned around to see an amused Jared standing behind us. His smirk directed at Paul. "You see, when we were kids...Paul,Clara and I were BFF's. He scratched our back and we scratched his. He was the big bully in our grade adn Clara and I were his buddys. Clara was one of the guys to us...until Paul met Lina." I leaned forward on my place on the floor, getting really into the story. A story that I clearly didn't remember since I was never here to actually witness it. It was fun hearing stories about us that we don't remember. "See, he didn't know that Lina was Clara's sister because Clara kept Lina a secret and Lina always played with people younger than her. And we were in a different class than Lina. ...So anyways..." Paul inched away from the group thinking that we didn't see him, but surprise surprise Clara grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "He saw Lina and got a little crush on her...but he saw her alot with Sam -Paul couldn't stand Sam back then- and then with you,Embry and Quil, so he thought Lina was together with them. Like her boyfriends or something..." Clara shook her head, and laughed quietly. "You know how...when we are kids we bully the ones we like?" Both Jacob and I nodded our head, completely zoned into the story. "Well, that's exactly what Paul did. He pushed her, he pulled her hair, he tripped her, he called her names, the whole deal. I didn't know who Lina was, but I have no clue how Paul didn't see the resemblence. So when Clara confronted Paul, she yelled at him and kicked him where the sun don't shine." I saw Paul flinch and his hand went to his crotch and glared at Clara, clearly remembering what happened. "Paul got mad and began to bully Clara...except Clara fought back and beat up Paul. Now he's terrified of Clara." Jared finished and sat down near Paul's feet leaning back and smirking at the annoyed Paul.

"So...Paul was Clara's friend, then met her sister Lina and got a crush on her. He bullied Lina to show her that he liked her but instead made her cry. Then Clara confronted Paul and beat him up...Poor Lina. Poor Pauls thingy...he wont be able to make baby's." I frowned and patted Paul's leg, feeling very sorry for him. Maybe that's why he was a manwhore in all of the fanfictions I read. "Why are you talking int third person?" Jacob asked me, slightly confused. Only slightly. "Third?..." I thought for a second, not understanding what he meant. Then a light bulb turned on over my head, like you see in cartoons. "OH! I'm Lina, che...totally forgot." I looked around when I heard a big slap and saw everyone with their hands on their faces. Maybe there were a lot of mosquitos and bit them? "She got ddropped on her head as a child." I looked at Clara when I heard her serious voice. Jacob and the rest nodded at her. "No, **Paul** pushed her to the ground. Must have done some damage." All four nodded. "Guuys." I whined, clearly finding it a little funny. "Its not my fault she isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon did I like her again?" I could feel a twitch in my eye and got very annoyed. "Guys."

Clara knew what was happening but clearly she didn't care. "Clearly you were dropped,too. You two would be good together. Both Idiots." Paul and I turned our heads towards Clara and Glared. Yelling at the same time. "Hey!" was pauls answer."**GUYS!" **was mine. Clara shook her head. "And then you yell at Lina and I for talking at the same time?"

* * *

><p><strong>[CLARA'S POV]<strong>

"Why am I here?"

I was sitting in Billy's living room, after being interrupted by Sam pulling Paul,Jared and I away from Lina and Jacob. Clearly they had something important to tell me...otherwise, they wouldn't have long faces.

"Answer me." I glared at them, not liking that they were looking upset and were holding something from me. Especially Paul, he never got upset or looked remorseful, but now he was. "Your...mom.." I sat up straight and stared at them, waiting for them to continue. We hadn't heared from her since our fight, and we had been a bit worried. "What about her?"

"Have you heard from...that boy that likes Lina, Clara?" Paul asked me, and I frowned not understanding why they changed the subject. "Who? Daniel?" Paul nodded his head, growling at the mention of his name. "No,why? Not since...we were in the warehouse." I tried not to mention that he had visited Lina the night before to tell her something but never got to. "Your mother...was..." Sam hesitated and I got very annoyed so I extended my foot and kicked his shin. He didn't even flinch. "She was killed,Clara." I froze in my seat, my voice coming out in a squeek. "What?"

"Charlie called us...told us she was found dead near her car. Drained of blood. The Cullens said she smelled of the leech who followed Lina everywhere." Paul sat beside me and rubbed my arms, the tears were falling down my face, and I hadn't even noticed. They were sad tears mixed in with angry tears. Angry at that butthole that betrayed us twice now. "I thought he was a good person! That's why I didn't tell Lina to stay away from him!" I yelled loudly, not caring that someone else could hear me. "Blood suckers aren't good." Jared growled out. "How could he hurt us like that? Hurt Lina? Even if we were mad...he shouldn't have done that, she's still our mom...Does Lina know?"

Paul shook his head, looking at the door that lead to outside, thinking about how Lina would act. "No." I nodded my head. "Good. Keep it like that...she already thinks he's bad for trying to turn us...I can't imagine how she'll think of him now. I want to at least let her think he's good...as a farewell gift."

We stood up and made our way to the living room after hearing a guy laughing loudly...after something had fallen on the ground. If anyone broke anything, Billy would kill us. "...Lina...what are you doing to that poor boy? You know its considered a crime is you rape someone underage?" I lifted my eyebrow at Lina, she was sitting on her knees and leaning over a young boy maybe about thirteen or twelve years old. He was laying on the ground laughing loudly as Lina tickled his stomach. "I'm not. He just stole mah cookie!" Lina growled and tickled him more, he tried to move out of the way but couldn't because Leah had her foot on his side, to prevent him from turning. What was leah doing here anyways? "You...told me...to join...the dark side...c-cause you had...cookies!" The boy laughed in between his sentence, not being able to speak.

"Right. The ones in the kitchen! Not the one in my pocket!" I lifted an eyebrow. Who puts a cookie in their pocket? Obviously Lina. "B-but you..di-didn't tell me...w-which on-ne!" Lina let go of the boy and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "Right...well I farted on that one." The boy stopped moving and stared at Lina, his eyes wide opened. I took the oportunity to see the boy from head to toe, trying to remember him. He had gangly black hair, he was russett skin, and had a boyish, he was probably on his early was very adorable.

"W-what?" He squeeded out. "...who are you flirting with,Lina?" I asked Lina, when I couldn't take not knowing who the boy was. All three of them turned towards me. "I'm not flirting! And this is Sethy-poo." I lifted and eyebrow, she said she wasn't flirting and yet she made that kind of nickname? Wait...did she say Seth? I turned to Seth and smiled brightly, he was my second favorite wolf! "Sethy!"

* * *

><p><strong>[LINA'S POV]<strong>

I watched as Clara jumped on a wide eyed Seth, while everyone else stared at us. Laughing with their eyes. Jacob and Embry came in and stared at Clara and Seth. "I think she's replacing you Embry." I told Embry seriously, making Clara look up and smile nervously. "No I'm not! Don't believe her, Emy-poo." Everyone laughed, except for Leah because she got up and made her way to the door. But not before glaring at Sam. We needed to help her with that.

I gave Sam a meaningful look, remembering what I had last said to him in the hospital. He didn't say or do anything. He didn't even look at me. Through out new moon and eclipse, I kept thinking that Sam probably still had feelings for Leah, except the imprinting thing was too stong for him to fight it. And that Leah probably sensed that, and that's why Sam didn't let Leah go. I always thought that but I couldn't be too sure.

We had to do something about it.

* * *

><p><strong>[LATER THAT DAY]<strong>

I was sitting outside facing the beautiful beach. Ever since I had gotten closure, I could come closer to the beach without feeling the fear that I used to feel. Something had been nagging at me the whole day, but I didn't know what it was. I heard rustling behind me and turned to see Jacob walking out. "Hey." He smiled brightly at me.

I raised my hand and did a peace sign. Usually people would tell me that I needed to do that becuase it made them think that I was asian, but they were stupid. I would do anything I wanted."Yo." He sat down beside me and we lapsed into silence, enjoying the cool air that was hitting us. "I don't like your brother." I turned to him and saw him frown, obviously my dear brother was already giving him the 'I'm waiting for you to turn' look. I shook my head. "What did he do now?" I asked him, playing with a rock.

"He...keeps staring at me, like he's waiting for me to do something." He sighed and leaned back. If I had done that I would have fallen off the log. But I could totally see his stomach, and it didn't have as much mustle as it needed to have. Needed to have because of what he was gonna turn into. I raised my hand and felt his forehead, nope. Still the same...well maybe a little warmer than usual.

"Don't worry. Just ignore him." He bumped my shoulder when we went back into silence, starring at the beach. "What are you thinking about?" I sighed with a small smile on my face."I...finally let go of what I used to feel for Daniel. I'm not completely over it but its getting there...and somehow...I just feel lighter...but I feel horrible. I mean I got him back and then just dumped him. After so long of waiting for him..." Jacob held my hand in his and his hand almost swallowed up mine. "You needed to let go of him, to feel like you could move on." I smiled sadly. "You're only saying that cause you want me to date you." Jacob smiled widely. "Yup, but also because now you seem to be happier...not like before. I could tell that you were upset, that you were in pain." I looked at him, really looked at him. He was very handsome, even before he turns, he just has this manly thing going for him, but also this childish air about him. "So...can we...date now?" He asked me shyly, his cheeks turning pink. I pretended to think. "Hm...well..." I didn't care anymore if I got hurt, I didn't care that he was going to break my heart at the end of things

At that moment I didn't care about anything except for his chocolatey eyes. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N SOOOOO WHAT YA THINKS? THEY FINALLY BECAME BFANDGF...NOW COMES THE HARD PART -_-' <strong>

**PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE A FEW MORE CHAPERS OF LINAXJACOB OR FINISH IT WITH THE PROM NEXT CHAPTER AND START NEW MOON WITH JACOBXLINA! I WON'T WRITE IT UNTIL SOMEONE TELLS ME, SO PLEASE TELL ME SOON. CAUSE I HAVE IDEAS ON BOTH PARTS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. prom

_**A.N[ I AM SO SORRY FOR A LOOONG WAIT! i KINDA...MAY HAVE...HAD WRITTERS BLOCK...RIGHT BEFORE A-KON ON THE 1-3 OF THIS MONTH BUT IT JUST EXTENDED AND EXTENDED...SO I'M SO SORRY!**_

_**ABOUT A-KON...IT WASN'T THE BEST CONVENTION I'VE BEEN TO, I**__** DIDNT EVEN SEE ANY YUGIOH COSPLAYS! EXCEPT FOR THIS ONE LITTLE GIRL DRESSED UP AS YUSEI BUT THATS TOTALLY NOT THE SAME!**__** USUALLY THEY'LL BE MAYBE ONE OR TWO YUGIOH COSPLAYERS BUT NOOOOOO, THERE WERENT ANY...WELL THERE WAS TWO MARIKS...AND A BAKURA...BUT ITS STILL NOT THE SAME! **_

_**ANYWAY THE MOST FUN MY FRIEND AND I HAD WAS WHEN WE WENT TO THE Q&A FOR THE TWO FAMOUS JAPANESE BANDS AYABIE AND OZ, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE? WELL THEY ARE A SCREMO JAPANESE BAND KINDA HARD ROCK (OZ) AND A ROCK BAND(AYABIE). AYABIE WAS HILLARIOUS, THE LEADER THAT IS. AND THEY LIKE **__**TACOS!**__** WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT! **_

_**BUT ANOTHER FUN THING WE DID WAS GO INTO THE FOOD COURT GO TO THE THIRD FLOOR AND THEN THROW PENNIES TO THIS LITTLE FOUNTAIN ON THE FIRST FLOOR WITHOUT HITTING ANYONE WHO WAS WALKING BELOW, IT WAS HILARIOUS. AND THEN MY FRIEND TRIED TO THROW PENNIES TO THE TOP OF THE ELEVATOR...WHICH GOT STUCK, AND THEN WE WAVED HELLO TO THE PEOPLE THAT WERE STAYING IN THE HOTEL ROOMS(WHICH THE WINDOWS WERE RIGHT INFRONT OF THE PLACE WHERE WE WERE SITTING LOL) PEOPLE WAVED HELLO TO US AND EVEN A KONKURO FROM NARUTO INVITED US OVER TO HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT...AT LEAST I HOPE THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT WHEN HE SHOWED US A PILLOW. WE WERE VERY TEMPTED TO GO HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT WITH HIM AND SWEET PEA FROM THAT ONE MOVIE..UH...SUCKER PUNCH?**_

_**ENOUGH ABOUT THAT...JUST THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING THAT WOULD BE FUNNY...AND I USED THE DROPPING PENNIES TO A FOUNTAIN IN THIS STORY...LOL XD**_

_**NEW OBSSESSION: MBLAQ- ITS WAR! IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THIS KOREAN MUSIC VIDEO, EVEN IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE LYRICS...ITS JUST A VERY GOOD SONG! I CRIED SO BADLY! I LOVE JOONIE! HES STUPID BUT HES A FUNNY STUPID! EVERYONE SHOULD WATCH THIS VIDEO...OTHERWISE I WILL SICK AN EVIL KURIBOH ON YOU!**_

_**KURIBOH: DO DO LA MOTHA F****! XD**_

_**ME: YEA WHAT HE SAID!**_

_***************THANK YOU ALL FOR TELLING ME WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO DO...I'M THINKING OF ACTUALLY WRITTING IN WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN TWILIGHT AND NEW MOON (WELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO LINA, CLARA, EMBRY AND JACOB) AND THEN START ANOTHER STORY WITH NEW MOON. WHAT DO YOU THINK?***********_

_**REPLY:**_

_**CETACEA OF TIME- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **_

_**BROKENYETDREAMING: HAHA INPUT HAS BEEN MADE! I WILL TRY AND WRITE MORE OF THEM!**_

_**PRIYA-101: ...HMMM...HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE'S DEAD? o.O HA! LOL THERE WILL BE WAAAAAYY MORE CHAPTERS OF DANIEL SO DON'T WORRY, AND BELLA...WIL HAVE A WHOLE THING GOING ON IN NEW MOON ALSO...YOU WILL PROBABLY SEE MY...HATE-BUT-NOT-REALLY-HATE KICKING IN FOR HER THEN. I'LL TRY TO KEEP THE STORY PLOT ALMOST THE SAME.**_

_**EMILY RUSH:...HEH HEH, I'VE BEEN HAVING THAT PROBLEM, ACTUALLY. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL HAVE JACOB AND LINA STAY TOGETHER OR IF I SHOULD GET HER AND DANIEL TOGETHER...HM...WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

_**SUZIE1107: ACTUALLY WHEN I GOT THIS STORY STARTED I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF MAYBE PUTTING PAUL AND LINA TOGETHER. THAT WAS ACTUALLY THE PLAN BUT WE'LL SEE...I THINK IT WOULD PROBABLY MAKE PEOPLE MAD THOUGH, IF I PUT PAUL AND LINA TOGETHER. XD ABOUT EDWARD...HMMM...YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! I'M EVILS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA *COUGH*...HEH ...YEA.**_

_**ANNOONTJE:...THAT IS A VERY UNIQUE NAME...HMMM...:D FINALLY! I GOT SOMEONE ADICTED!...WAIT, THAT'S NOT I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT ENOUGH TO GET ADDICTED, THOUGH. IT MAKES ME SUPPER HAPPY!**_

_**ZERO0o0ZERO: BUT WHY THE COOOKIES! MAH COOKIES, NOOOOO! yUSH, I DON'T LIKE WHEN THINGS RUSH...BUT THEY WONT RUSH! TRUST ME...I THINK BELLA IS A SLUTY SLEW...BUT THAT'S JUST MY OPINION. OH TRUST ME IT WILL BE A BIG MOMENT WHEN THEY FINALLY KISS!...BUT NOT BEFORE SOME CRAP GOES DOWN...I THINK SHE'LL KISS DANIEL BEFORE SHE KISSES JACOB...HM...NO NO! ITS OK, I LIKE GETTING IDEAS ON WHAT I COULD DO WITH THIS STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE PLEASE TELL ME! YOU CAN EVEN PM ME TO TELL ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS. I LOVE HEARING IDEAS FROM OTHERS! I'M SO GLAD ITS YOUR FAV...YOU JUST WANT ME TO cry ISN'T THAT IT? SNIFF SNIFF THANK YOU! HERE'S...UM...A...UM...A COOKIE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 20:<strong>_

"I'm not going. You can forget it." I stretched my arms over my head, hating the sound of popping my bones. I always hated that sound, it made cringe and shiver at the same time! "Oh, come on." I turned my head to Clara and glared my all time evil glare...but of course it did nothing. "No, way. In...muffins. I will not go to this dance." I shivered when I remembered the last dance I had been to, not the best experience of my life. Clara, clearly did not understand why I hated the idea of going to another dance. And i really wanted to hit her for it. "Why not? It's prom. We wont be able to go to our prom back home. Do you remember everything we planned for our prom?" I tried to remember everything that we had planned, it didn't take long to remember...Clara had made it pretty clear what she wanted to do on prom when we first entered freshman year...she wrote down a list!

When I didn't answer her, she continued on. "Remember we would go to prom and then leave early for out hotel room that we reserved and then party like we were animals and then pass out in the bathroom...or some small place like the box we would take?" I shook my head, trying to fight back a laugh. It was getting very hard to fight back that laugh. "Party as in make fun of your cousin Marco by turning off the lights and calling out 'Marco, polo'? " I snickered into my hand, remembering how fun that had been the last time we had done that to her cousin. Those were good times. "...We would get drinks, too?" Clara put on her innocent face, but I knew not to trust that innocent face. There's always evil behind innocence...unless its a rabbit...then they are just innocent and cuddly. "Get him drunk? And then you'd steal all of my pennies and throw them at people on the first floor trying to see how many you could hit?" Clara sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her hands, scooting closer to me. "You know me so well."

I looked away. "Still a no." Clara groaned and fell back on the bed. My bed, mind you...since she was being a pig and not cleaning her bed. "Why not?" I rubbed my face with my left hand, trying to stay very calm when speaking with her. I think she's been hanging out with Quil too much."Have you forgotten what happened last time?" It had only been a few weeks but it still felt like a very short time. Every time I thought of the dance, I thought of Daniel...and it made me want to cry...and be scared at the same time. Clara sighed and turned her body towards me. "Dy...Daniel wont be there this time."

"How do you know? Victoria came back in the book and Edward never found out or even saw her in the dance." I glared at her, see I had spent the night before trying to memorize everything that happened, down to the last detail, and wrote it in spanish so noone could understand. "...I'll keep an eye on you." I shook my head and looked away from her. I couldn't stand the thought of someone like her, as close as she is to me, getting hurt. I just couldn't. and not because of me. "Che! He's a freaking vampire, Clarisa! What can a human, like us, do against a vampire like him?" Clara blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to (again) play innocent. "...garlic? Really bright lights then Bring people in who hunt for diamonds? ...a machete and Zuko's firebending form Avatar the last airbender?" I understood what she was trying to do, so I tried to play along with her. "...the actual show or the crappy movie that one guy made?"

"Real zuko! Not the crappy movie called the last airbender!" I nodded in understanding, that movie was pretty crappy. "...Yeah, I guess." I sighed and leaned on the wall. "I'm going ot be terrified for the rest of my life because of him...aren't I?" Clara hummed and played with my covers...trying to mess my bed up...grrr..."At lease you have a werewolf BF now." I looked out the window and started to think about Jacob.

Yes, we had started to go out a few weeks ago...but nothing had changed...we still acted like friends...and Clara said we were cute but...it still felt awkward. I mean I people had actually asked me if I was going out with Paul instead of Jacob because of how I acted with Paul and not jacob! "Why...does it feel like...its not real? Like we're not together? Did you fell like this, too?" I turned my head to Clara and saw ther forehead crease in concentration. "Not...really. Right away...I could feel that we were together. Maybe you don't feel it because-" I interrupted her. "He imprints on someone else?" I fake smiled at the ceiling. "Yeah, I've thought of that. I'ts ok, though. I'm preparing myself for when the time comes...I'll suffer through it when it happens."

"Maybe he won't imprint on nessie." I scoffed at Clara, but she continued on. "Anything is possible,Lina. I mean, look at us...we somehow managed to comehere. Our destinies are tied to this place now." I laughed quietly. "You sound like Neji from Naruto...but maybe your destiny was to come here and get imprinted on by Embry and mine...was to see Daniel, again." We stayed quiet for a few seconds before Clara spoke in a quiet voice. "If...Jacob does imprint on Nessie...will you go back to Daniel?" I closed my eyes and tried to picture that little scene in my head...and then shrugged my shoulders. "I fell...like, if I get hurt as bad as when Daniel had died...then I will break and I wont think straight anymore...I will probably go back to him. I don't even remember why I hate him, anymore."

Clara nodded her head, starring straight at me with serious eyes. "As long as you're positive of your decision...I'll be there for you." I decided that it was time to stop with the serious atmosphere in our room so I changed the subject quickly. "Still not going." Clara groaned loudly and turned so she was laying on her stomach. "Lina! I will do something you really hate!" I looked at her and glared. She wouldnt. "...You wouldn't." Clara got off the bed slowly keeping eye contact with me. "Oh...I would." and just like that she got off the bed and ran outside screaming. "Emily!"

I tried to jump over my bed, but of course beds are evil so it decided to trip me and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. "ow!...Clara! WTF! what is up with beds! I'm going asian style from now on, I'll sleep on matts on the floor! GAH!" I ran out of my room, hopping on one foot.

* * *

><p>{In kitchen}<p>

I was almost at the kitchen when I heard Clara speaking with Emily. "Please Emily!" I groaned inside my head. This was going to be fun. Emily looked up when I went into the kitchen and smiled. "Lina, you should go. It will be fun." Clara hid behind Emily but peeked out from behind her, nodding her head. "...i will not go." i growled out. Emily's face suddenly turned very evil...like scary evil. "You will go or I will tell Sam who ate his dessert a few days ago." Clara and I stood completely still starring at Emily with our mouths wide open. "I...I knew it! Y-you're actually evil! Noone can be that nice! Didn't I tell you she couldn't be that nice without being evil?" I shivered in fear. Clara nodded her head. "she did. I think I owe you ten dollars, Lina. Now...come on! The dance is in a few hours! Lets go get ready." Clara grabbed my arm almost dragging me out of the kitchen before a voice stopped us. "You will not go." We turned around quickly and starred at Sam wide eyed.

"Sam! you scared us!" Sam stepped towards us with narrowed eyes. I was almost crying because I had thought he had heard about the dessert. "You're not going to that dance..." I raised my hands to the sky." Yesh!" and did a happy dance...while Clara's face was looking down. "Without one of us going with you." Suddenly Clara's and I's roles were switched. I fell on my knees looking down while Clara danced around the room. "I think I just died a little inside." I sniffed and looked up at Sam with wide puppy eyes.

"I feel like I just got another life added to mine...so thanks for that Lina!" Clara smirked behind me. I gulped and tried to scoot away. "This isn't mario, Clara!" Suddenly Paul appeared behind Sam, eating a muffin...that big fatty, and spoke with his mouth full. "Mawio?"

Clara stepped infront of me and I saw a glint in her eyes. "Paul can come with us." Paul looked at Clara and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Clara bent down to my level and hugged me giving Paul the puppy eyes. "You wanted to spend more time with Lina, right?" Paul swallowed the muffin and starred at Clara with cautious eyes. Smart boy, he should be cautious of Clara. "uh...sure." I elbowed Clara's stomach but that did nothing. "Oi! Clara, shut it!" Paul then starred at me with confused eyes."Come with us to a dance in forks high school." It wasn't a question, Clara was very much demanding Paul to do it, and if I knew Paul I would say that he would agree with her quickly because of how scared he was of her. "uh...sure...when is it?" Clara smirked and hugged paul, making him flinch. "It's tonight, ok!"

"Wait, Clara. Embry is going with you...so what about Jacob?"Emily asked Clara, but when we turned to look at Clara she had already dialed Jacob's home number. "Hello, Jacob! How are you...I'm great! Listen, are you busy tonight?..."Clara listened to the other side of the conversation and frowned, something was wrong. "Really? Oh, well that's too bad. Lina wanted to know if you'd go to a dance with her tonight...Oh...no, its ok. I understand. Do you mind if she goes with Paul, though?...she's still a bit shy, you know...its fine? Ok, thanks! Have fun when you do you chores around the house...bye." She looked at me and hung up the phone. "He said it was ok. I'll be back later to pick you two up." Paul said before he left the house...not before picking up another muffin, though! "Ya empezaron las mentiras." **(And the lies begin.)** I flinched and looked away from her.

* * *

><p>I got out of the car, when Paul parked in the parking lot and shivered at how cold it was. Maybe I shouldn't have worn this short dress after all. It was a pink spaggetti strap dress to mid thigh...kind of like lolita dress, while Clara's was the same except in Green. Paul was wearing black jeans with a black vest and white shirt, much like Embry. They looked very good. "Can't believe you actually ran into our door after seeing Lina, Paul!" Clara laughed at Paul when she got out of the car. Poor Paul, she had been laughing the whole way. "Shut up, buttface!" Paul growled at her but then flinched when he saw Clara's face. "What did you call me?" You could hear a growl behind her words but I tried to ignore it as much as possible, since I had seen Jacob speaking with Bella over by a tree.<p>

"Calm down, Clara." Embry spoke to Clara in a soothing voice, and suddenly she relaxed. He always knew how to calm her down. "..." Paul walked towards me and bent down to my ear, whispering quietly so noone else could hear, he had a growl hidding behind his words, though. "You said Jacob was going to be busy?" I nodded and looked away from Jacob and Bella. "...more like busy being with another girl." Paul continued. "Don't look at him. Hhe has a good excuse." Paul looked into my eyes and frowned. "His dad told him to do it." Paul nodded his head before taking his vest off and putting it over my shoulders, after he had seen me shiver. "Oh, so you knew he was going to be here? Ok, I guess its ok if you knew. " He smiled widely, and I had to smile back...even if it was forced. "Lets go in."

We all made our way into the dance and I suddenly stopped after seeing who was headed our way. "Oh, Ra. Don't move, Paul." I hid behind Paul, since he was almost twice as tall as me but I froze when I heard the voice. "You can't hide from us Lina. So get out from back there." I groand and forced a huge smile on my face. "H...hey cheerleader buddies...Paul these are my cheerleader buddies...CBs this is Paul my bff." I sighed when I saw how enfatuated the girls were with Paul.

"Analisa..." Paul, CBs and I turned our heads in Edwards direction when he spoke. He looked very handsome with his black suit on. "May I speak with you?" Paul growled lowly and stood infront of me but I stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. His tremors stopped and he looked down at me, nodding once when I nodded at him. "I'll be right back, Paul...Clara look after Paul, please." Clara nodded and we walked off into a corner...our emo corner. "I wanted to apologize for what I said and did before...I haven't had time to apologize." Edward spoke softly, I couldn't hear him unless I was really close to him. I shook my head and smiled. "No, its ok, edward. We're friends, right? Even the best of friends hurt each other once in a while." I smiled kindly at him. "Thank you."

I shook my head, still smiling...I thought my face was going to fall off. "So ...where's your date?" Edward looked to the left and frowned. "Dancing with Jacob...I heard you earlier...talking with your friend...about Jacob." I nodded. "Ah...yeah." I scratched my neck. "Apperantly he was a bit busy and couldn't come with me today." Edward frowned. "You invited him. Why?" I tilted my head and laughed quietly, feeling very nervouse for some reason. "CLara invited him...and he's my boyfriend." Edward frowned even deeper, if that was possible, but I did notice his eyes widening a bit. "But I thought your friend...that wolf...was your boyfriend." I laughed loudly, the tension suddenly leaving my body. "P-paul? N-no! He's just my bff!...funny everyone asks us that. Why do you think that?" Edward smirked knowingly...how I hated that smirk. "Because of how protective he was of you. that's why."

I shook my head. "That's Sam's orders. and anyways, I'm with Jacob." Edward looked away towards where Bella and Jacob were and frowned. "I don't want you to get hurt, Lina." I nodded and sighed sadly. "You see it, too? Daniel told me the same thing. I guess he was right." Edward stared at me for a minute before I let out a breathe and slowly walked backwards. "Listen...I need to go back to Paul...he seems a bit mad...have fun." I turned around and started walking back to Paul. But a voice inside my head froze me. _'And so the lies begin...the hurt and betrayal starts now...lina...' _ I shivered and walked back to where Paul was staring at me with worry in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I'M SO SORRY IF THERE ARE MAJOR MISTAKES IN THIS CHPATER...OR IF IT SEEMED...KINDA WEIRD...ITS 3 IN THE MORNING RIGHT NOW AND I'M A BIT SLEEP DEPRIVED...BUT I WANTED ALL OF YOU TO HAVE A NEW CHAPTER AFTER SO LONG OF ME NOT UPDATING. <strong>_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME...SNIFF SNIFF...AT LEAST LOVE ME ONCE?**_


	21. Remembering

_**OMR! ALMOST 100 REVIEWS...I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED...IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**_

_**OMG LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN WITH ANO...WELL IF YOU DON'T COUNT THIS SENTENCE IT IS 7,460 WORDS! SO YUSH! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...I'M TIRED**_

_**SO AS A PRIZE, FOR THE REVIEW WHO IS #100 I WILL WRITE, DRAW ANYTHING THAT THE PERSON WANTS. BE IT A ONE SHOT OF ANY KIND OR A PICTURE OF ANYTHING THAT THEY WANT!**_

_ANO...__**RIGHT, I KNOW THAT THE BOOK NEVER SAID HOW OLD JACOB WAS WHEN HIS MOM DIED SO I WENT TO WIKI AND IT SAID THAT HE WAS NINE...DON'T KNOW IF THAT IS TRUE BUT I WILL USE IT FOR THIS STORY.**_

_**SOME PEOPLE MAY HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER, ESPECIALLY THE END, AND FOR THAT I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. IT IS PRETTY IMPORTANT TO THE NEAR FUTURE, AND ...OH! I ONLY HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! AND DANIEL MAKES A COMEBACKK IN THIS CHAPTER...CAUSE I MISS HIM SO VERY MUCH! THE BEGINNING IS A BIT SLOW BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT. LOL THERE WILL ONLY BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO TWILIGHT, MAYBE 2-3 CHAPTERS LEFT AND THEN i'M MAKING A NEW STORY WHICH WILL BE THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**ANO...OH! ALSO,L THERES A DEATH NOTE QUOTE IN THIS CHAPTER...IF YOU'VE EVER SEEN DEATH NOTE YOU WILL PICK IT OUT PRETTY EASILY SINCE ITS A PRETTY COMMON QUOTE,THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE WHO TELL ME WHAT THE QUOTE IS, WHO SAID IT AND WHEN IN THE ANIME WILL GET A PICTURE (WHATEVER YOU WANT) DRAWN BY ME. I KNOW I'M NOT VERY GOOD BUT I TRY MY BEST.**_

_**THE REPLIES FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE AT THE VERY BOTTOM TODAY!**_

_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING QUICKLY...I WAS...DISTRACTED BY THE FACT THAT I FINALLY FOUND OUT...THAT OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB WAS MADE INTO A DRAMA! YEA, A FREAKING DRAMA THAT I HAD NO IDEA ABOUT. I WAS PRETTY SHOCKED WHEN I FOUND OUT. NEVER SEEN THE ANIME, WELL GO SEE IT, ITS HILARIOUS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANIME. THE DRAMA IS SUPER FUNNY, I LOVE THE FACT THAT THEY ACTUALLY GOT MORI, KYOYA AND THE TWINS PERFECTLY...BUT HUNY-SEMPAI KINDA SCARED ME...HARUHI WAS OK FOR THE PART...and TAMAKI SCARED ME TOO BUT HE WAS HILARIOUS! THE BEST TAMAKI ACTING IN ...THE WORLD LOL**_

_**I WAS ALSO WATCHING THE DEATH NOTE MOVIES...MATSUYAMA KENICHI IS THE BEST L...I CRIED THROUGH OUT THE WHO MOVIES...I MEAN I HAD ALREADY SEEN IT BEFORE THE MOVIE REACHED THE U.S BECAUSE MY FRIEND LET ME BORROW HER MOVIE SHE HAD GOTTEN IN JAPAN BUT ITS STILL SAD...I STILL REMEMBER HOW I STOPPED WATCHING DEATH NOTE BECAUSE L HAD DIED...AND THEN STARTED AGAIN, JUST TO QUIT WHEN MELLO AND MATT DIED. I WAS SAD. VERY **_**VERY**_** SAD.**_

_**ANYYYYYYWAYS, I'LL STOP NOW! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>arigatou<br>kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo  
>donna toki datte itsumo<br>waratte irareru  
>tatoeba, hanarete itemo nannen tatte mo<br>zutto kawaranai deshou  
>watashitachi Best Friend<br>suki dayo, daisuki da yo**_

_**konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne**_  
><em><strong>hitori ja seppa tsumatte kita no<strong>_  
><em><strong>kimi no koe sukoshi kike tara<strong>_  
><em><strong>ganbareru<strong>_

_**nande mo uchi ake rareru**_  
><em><strong>mama ni mo ienai koto mo zenbu<strong>_  
><em><strong>dare yori mo wakatte kureru<strong>_

_**ureshii toki wa jibun no koto mitai ni yorokonde kurete**_  
><em><strong>dame na toki wa chanto shikatte kureru sonzai<strong>_

_**arigatou**_  
><em><strong>kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>donna toki datte itsumo<strong>_  
><em><strong>waratte irareru<strong>_  
><em><strong>tatoeba, hanarete ite mo nannen tatte mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>zutto kawaranai deshou<strong>_  
><em><strong>watashitachi Best Friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>suki da yo, daisuki da yo<strong>_

_**tsuyoga tte mo sugu ni bareteru**_  
><em><strong>hekonderu toki wa<strong>_  
><em><strong>massaki ni meru kureru yasashi sani<strong>_  
><em><strong>mou nando mo sukuwa rete<strong>_

_**naki tai toki wa omoikkiri nake baii**_  
><em><strong>soba ni iru kara tte<strong>_  
><em><strong>dare yorimo tsuyoi mikata<strong>_

_**sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika shite agerareteru kana?**_  
><em><strong>nanika attarasuguni ton dekukara, zettai<strong>_

_**arigatou**_  
><em><strong>kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>donna toki datte itsumo<strong>_  
><em><strong>waratte irareru<strong>_  
><em><strong>tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>zutto kawaranai desho<strong>_  
><em><strong>watashitachi Best Friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>suki dayo, daisuki dayo<strong>_

_**donna toki mo inotte iru yo**_  
><em><strong>sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii<strong>_

_**arigatou**_  
><em><strong>kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>donna toki datte itsumo<strong>_  
><em><strong>waratte irareru<strong>_  
><em><strong>tatoeba, hanare teitemo nannen tatte mo<strong>_  
><em><strong>zutto kawaranai desho<strong>_  
><em><strong>watashitachi Best Friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>suki dayo, daisuki dayo<strong>_

_**KANA NISHINO- BEST FRIEND [TRANSLATION AT THE END OF THE STORY]**_

* * *

><p>CH. 21<p>

Bite. Chew. Swallow. Bite. Chew. Swallow. Look up. "Lina, hey." I turned my head towards the voice and see Jacob walking out of the woods towards me. My eyes widen in surprise because I had just taken another bite of my delicous pear. I raised my hand and made a peace sign. "YO."

"What are you doing in the beach alone...eating?" Jacob asked as he made his way towards me, which was painfully slow. How far away was he from me anyways? I shake my head and swallow the pear in my mouth. "I'm not alone." Jacob tilts his head to the side and crosses his arms over his chest, the wind blowing his hair into his face. It was a very funny sight. "But I saw Clara with Embry just a few minutes ago. Who are you here with?"

I shake my head and smiled brightly. "My imaginary friend Mr. Twittums. Marik let me borrow him for the time being. He doesn't like you so that's why he doesn't want you to see him." I held back a laugh when I saw Jacob look at me like I had two heads instead of one, it was fun to do that to people. Confuse them, I mean. "Right."

"Lina!" I heard my voice being called again. What is it with people calling my name when I'm eating my delicous pear? I turned my head towards the beach and saw Paul walking out of the water with his clothes still on...well what little clothes he had on. "Clara hit me!" Paul yelled at me making me laugh out loud so loud that it made Paul cover his ears when he shook the water off of his body like a dog. "Why did you go see Clara? Weren't you going to jump off the cliff?" I asked Paul with mock confuse...ness in my voice.

"But Clara showed up and then threw a rock at me." He sighed and patted Jacob in the back making Jacob almost fall over but Paul didnt notice because he had sat down next to me and started eating the food that I had made. I shook my head. "You're so weird. Anyways..." I turned my head to Jacob. "I lied, my imaginary friend Mr. Twittums is actually on a vacation with Marik right now." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Right...Oh, yeah. How was the dance?" Jacob asked out of no-where that Paul began to choke on the food he was...inhaling at the moment. Very funny sight. And I knew exactly why he was choking on his food, but Jacob didn't and that's why he was looking at Paul like he was a zombie.

"Lina...I'll see you later, alright." Paul chocked out while hitting his chest. If I hadn't noticed the alarm in his eyes I would have thought that he was just trying to get out of an emberrasing moment. When he stood up to leave he messed my hair and ran away quickly, knowing that I would throw something at him. "FOO! What the cheeznits!...When I decide to not wear heels is when I need them the most." I bit down on a chip and savored the yummy taste of lemon when I felt Jacob sit next to me with his knees up and his arms on his knees looking at the beach.

"So...you and Paul are pretty close..." I nodded my head, trying to think of what to say...I knew exactly where this was going. "He's my bestie." I say while my mouth is full of chips...yummy yummy lemon chips...**[AN IF YOU HAVENT NOTICE...I'M VERY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW WHILE WRITTIN THIS...AND I'M CRAVING CHIPS...XD]** "People say that Paul and you are together instead of us two." Jacob looks down and away from me, hidding his face behind his hair. I sigh and look up at the gray sky. "Well...you and I don't really act like a couple, Jake. If anything...we act like best friends." I pause before passing my potato chip bag over to him. "Want a chip?" He nods and extends his hand to the bag, Jacob took a chip and eats it. We stayed silent for a few seconds just enjoying the cold air going around us and the delicious food, the only sounds that could be heard were the sound of the waves crashing into the cliff near us and our munching on chips.

"So..." jacob said. I turned my head to him and smiled. "SO..." We looked at each other and bursted out laughing. I always did hate akward moments. "How was the dance?" I bursted out laughing even harder and hit my chest when the bite of my sandwich went down the wrong tube. "Super...awesome! Have you ever seen Embry and Paul dance?" I noticed Jacobs shoulders tense but I didn't pay much attention because it lasted only a second, it was probably because of how cold it was. "Didn't know they could dance." He said in an easy-going voice, something that I hadn't heard in a...well ever, but something was lurking behind that. Something dark and I thought back on how he was suppose to turn soon after Embry...Embry was showing signs of phasing soon, that's why Clara was spending so much time with him, she was scared that he won't imprint on her.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. "Well...its hilarious. They kept tripping over their feet and then they blamed Clara and I plus they were super tall so they were the only ones that could look around. And the teachers thought that Paul was some thirty years old Hott pedobear or something!" I laughed, thinking back on how My math teacher was almost beat Paul with his shoe because he was dancing too 'close' to me. I heard Jacob laugh quietly next to me. "That _is_ funny. Wish I could have seen it...Sorry I didn't go." I poked his arm, making him turn towards me, and smiled brightly. "Its ok. Maybe next time. You were busy with doing chores around your house, helping your dad, so its understandable." I noticed that Jacob flinched before looking away from me.

_Tell me the truth, Jake...Don't lie anymore, i'll forgive you if you just tell me that you actually went to see Bella because of your dad._ I repeated inside my head, starring at Jacob's leg where his hands were twitching. "I even saw Edward and Bella there." Jacob froze in his place and I pretended not to notice by laughing quietly. "I danced with Edward for like...four minutes before Bella decided to take him away...She broke her leg, did you know that? Apperantly fell down her stairs." I narrowed my eyes looking at the beach. James had gotten much closer to Bella than what Edward had told me. He had gone into her house and tried to bite her, thank goodness that Charlie hadn't been there...but Rosalie had gotten to her before anymore damage had been done.

I looked at Jacob when he didn't say anything and saw his eyes glaze over. "I know she did...er.." His eyes opened wide. " my dad told me. Charlie told my dad." Jacob laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and glanced over to me. "Anyways...my dad also told me about what happened to your mom...I'm really sorry."

I tilted my head and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Billy knew what happened to her? She hadn't even called us since we had left her house...not even to see how we were. If i remember correctly Clara had told me our mother had gone back to Texas. "My mom?" Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that she died." I felt my whole body freeze over, I couldn't feel the wind anymore but Jacob didn't notice he went on. "They already buried her. Clara said you didn't want to go." Jacob extended his arm over my back and brought me in closer to his body in a hug. My mouth was parted open and I felt that I couldn't think, too many thoughts running through my mind. "...Are you ok, Lina?"

"Who told your dad?" Jacob thought for a second. "Uh...Sam and Charlie." My hands clenched on top of my knees. "Sam knew?" Jacob, oblivious to the fact that I was ready to claw out...to attack something, nodded his head. "Charlie found her and called Sam...didn't they tell you..." I felt Jacob's body stop moving before tilting my head up to see his. His eyes were wide. "T-they didn't...did they?" I pulled myself away from him and cleared my throat. I picked everything from the blanket and put it in a back pack I had brought. "If he knew...then the rest knew, too." I whispered loud enough for only me to hear. "Lina?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I need...to go." I stood up and was about to make my way towards the street when I felt a wam hand grab on to my hand and pull me towards a warm chest. I knew right away that it couldn't be one of the pack because this person was wearing a shirt. "Lina...It's ok. Everything will be ok." How many times had I heard that before, on many occasions...I was sick and tired of people stabbing me in the back, hidding something this important! I felt the tears fall down my face...falling faster and harder than before. I grabbed on to the shirt and burried my face deeper into Jacob chest.

"Hey!" I heard someone run up to us and stop a few feet away from us, sniffing the air quietly...enough that you had to be paying close attention if you wanted to hear it. "What's going on?" The voice, very familiar, asked us. I felt Jacob grab on to my shoulder, pushing me deeper into his chest so that I didn't see the person, and made us start walking. "Come on, Lina. You can go to my house." The other person took another step towards us. "Lina?" He asked quietly. My hand clenched onto the shirt. "Clara knows." It came out more of a statement than a question, I already had the answer...I just wanted to hear it from this person. "Know what?" The voice asked confused. "About...our mother." I asked quietly and by the way that the person took a few seconds to answer...I knew it was the truth. She had really betrayed me, too. "L-lina...we were going to tell you..." I stopped him. "She's known since the beginning?" I asked him quietly, not having the strength to speak louder. "We...told her first since you were having fun with Leah and Seth...but she didn't want to tell you when I told her I would tell you." That's all that I wanted to know...I nodded my head and Jacob lead me away from the person...

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes and notice the darkness right away...knowing exactly where i was. I sighed and looked around. "Again...I thought this thing would be over." I spoke in a whisper, not knowing if that person would make his appearance soon. "Guess you were wrong, huh?" A quiet voice asked behind me and I spun around almost tripping over my two feet. All the anger and hurt I had felt earlier disappeared when I saw him standing infront of me. There were dark circles under his eyes, like a person who doesn't sleep...and something in my chest churned. "How's life treating you?" even his voice made me shiver, it was so quiet...so lifeless. I shrugged my shoulders, never once looking away from his red eyes. "Fine...how's life treating you..." I tried to smirk, tried to make the air lighter around us by making a joke, I am the comic relief after all. "How the heck do you have bags under your eyes, arent you dead?"<em>

_I saw his lips immediately pout. "I do not." I laughed quietly, sounding fake even to me, and poked under his eye his eyes fluttering close for a second before opening again. "Bags. Under. Eyes." I poked after every word. Daniel sighed. "Whatever. And I've been fine...Victoria is being a..." He stopped to think of a word. "Batch?" I asked quietly before turning my voice serious. "Was she the one that killed my mother?" Daniel flinched back and ran his fingers through his hair , making it look messier than before. _

_"No...she told me to." He spoke above a whisper but kept his eyes away from me, my hands clenched and then let out a deep breathe. I calmed myself down not wanting to argue. I felt very worn out. "At least...you're telling me the truth...not like other people. So what do I owe this honor?" I smiled warmly, or as warmly as I could at the moment because I still had that anger boiling inside of me. "I wanted to see you...how you were doing. Wait...what do you mean telling the truth?" Daniel asked me, tilting one eyebrow up. He extended his hand behind himself and a bench appeared which I gladly sat on. "Well...sam didn't tell me my mother was dead...and neither did clara...actually...she lied to me about the whole thing." Daniel let out a breathe and looked at me. "They're __finally__ telling you? She did a while ago." I felt myself start to shake with anger. I was very close to a breaking point._

_Light surrounded us suddenly and we both looked up to see a track, looked like a high school track. "Wha-" I was interrupted by a voice inside the ...it looked like a video._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Come on, Lin! You can do it!" A familiar voice spoke up and I saw a girl with black short pixie hair. She was wearing white sweats with a off shoulder shirt...something that my friends would wear when we practiced a dance back home. Yolanda...this was the friend I was getting the book for before we were thrown into twilight...this was my bff#2. She jumped in place and extended her hands, cheering for the me inside the video. "She's gonna win fo' sure!" Another girl appeared beside Yolanda. She wore red sweats and a white tank top. You see, back home, white was our dance uniform color. We always wore it. She had her hair up in her usual ponytail, high on her head. Katia...this was Yolanda's younger sister. My eyes blurred when tears began to trail down my cheeks again. I missed them. So much!<strong>_

_**"...Oops, she tripped...ouch." The third, and final voice belonged to one of the greatest guy friend I had had in our world. Well, best after Daniel had died. He wore his haid in spiky mohawk. He wore black jeans and a blue shirt with a dragon on it. His name was Max. Very weird name for someone like him, it didnt fit his image so we had changed it to Gun...he loved guns. Katia sighed and sat down on the track, her hands holding up her chin. "Clara won again."**_

* * *

><p><em>"Daniel...what are you doing?" I turned my blurry eyes to Daniel and looked at his freaked out face. It seemed like he was trying to erase what was going on. "This isn't my doing...I can't control this dream, anymore." He spoke through gritted teeth, struggling.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You should have let her win, Clara! This is her first time running in heels." Yolanda hit the Clara inside the video, on the back of the head. True to her word, the Lina and Clara in that video were wearing high heels, very long high heels. Lina fell on her back and took in deep breaths trying to regain control of her breathing. "That's why she'll try harder next time." The other Clara wheezed out, speaking directly to Yolanda. Her hands were on her knees. <strong>_

_**"Next time my ass! That hurt!" The other Lina yelled at the other Clara, taking off her heels and throwing them at Clara, which she dodged easily. Gun picked the other Lina up in bridal form and walked towards the rest of the group. He had always been like an older brother to me, something like how Paul was...he was always protecting us. "I don't know why you want to run in heels." Gun sighed. Clearly thinking that the other me was stupid. The other lina huffed. "Have you seen a horror film lately? Most of the girls die because they can't run in heels!" **_

_**"That's very true." Yolanda stated. Gun looked down at the other Lina with an eyebrow raised. "Then why wear heels?" The other Clara and Lina looked at gun with a deadpanned expression, spaking at the same time. "Do you see how short we are?" Katia laughed loudly, pointing at other Lina and Clara. "Its like you're twins or somethin'!" The other Clara turned to Katia and growled. "Shut yo face!"**_

* * *

><p><em>The light grew bigger and brighter until Daniel couldn't see anymore, we covered our eyes and the voices stopped talking. Once the light disappeared we opened our eyes and saw another image. One inside a familiar kitchen...my parents kitchen.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"HAPPY B-DAY, TWINS!" Yolanda screamed at the other us and threw candy at them. The other Clara picked up a piece of candy and threw it back at Yolanda. "We're not twins!" the other Lina nodded her head seriously. "Yeah, I'm older by fourteen minutes." The other Clara turned her head to the other Lina slowly. Her eye twitching. "That doesn't prove we aren't twins, Lina." The other lina pouted and turned to the woman behind the counter. "Mommy! Tell them Clara and I aren't twins!" <strong>_

_**The woman sighed but had a playful smile on her face. "They aren't twins, girls...and guy." The woman turned her head to Gun and smiled, knowing that he hated when she did that. "I would have known if these two came out of me...they would have been fighting all the time." The other Lina's eyes grew wide while looking at her mother. "B-but you told me a bear brings the babies to families who are ready to have children." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the other lina with a deadpanned expression. "I think they switched Lina and Clara when I gave birth...Lina is too stupid to be my daughter." The other Lina pouted and pointed a finger at her mother. "Your face is stupid!" Her mother bent down and took off her shoe showing it to the other LIna and glared. "What?"**_

_**The other Lina laughed nervously, obviously scared. "I'm SORRY! My split personality came out for a second!" The other lina covered her head and waited for the blow but it never came. She looked up and saw her mother glare at her. "I'll give ya a dang split personality."**_

* * *

><p><em>[DANIEL POV]<em>

_I smiled, feeling warmth enter my body, something that i hadn't felt in a very long while. These memories were of Lina...her life after I had died in that world. I couldn't feel a bit of guilt when I knew that she had left all of that, her friends and her family because I was being selfish. Because I had wanted her here, with me. _

_"I miss that woman. She used to treat me like her own son." I took Lina's silence as sadness from having seen one of her memories. I was sad too, I did miss her mother, her real mother, not the one that hit her. My hands clenched at the thought of the woman who had hit her but slowly calmed myself. I couldn't lose my temper here, not when she was so close._

_"But she totally forgot about you when I was around." I laughed quietly and saw her tilt her head to the side, not looking at me. Her hair was hidding her face from my sight. "Those were good times." When she didn't say anything back to me I bagan to feel anxious, something had stirred in the air. "Nali...you ok?...Are you missing them?" I asked her quietly and saw when her head slowly turned to me, a blank expression on her face. "Who are they?" My body froze at her question. _

_Lina turned her head back to the images infront of us, they were still playing but now their face had become blurry...but only their faces. "They look very happy, though...I wonder who they are." Her voice was quiet, but it seemed to ring in my ears because of the meaning behind it. I sighed quietly and rubbed my eyes, feeling exhausted even if I couldn't sleep. "Its finally starting." I muttered, low enough for Lina not to hear. "It wont be long before she completely forgets."_

_Lina turned to me and smiled. "You say something?" I shook my head and smiled back at her, noticing that the smiled she gave me...was the first real smile since she had found out about me. "No, nothing." Light surrounded us again and when we looked up we saw another video playing before time...of a very young Lina._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[3rd pov]<strong>_

_**"Sis!" a little girl of seven years ran to the other girl that looked like her, both had dark brown long hair. The little girl had a pink dress while her sister had green. "Lina...what's wrong?" The other sister asked the little girl. Lina began to cry loudly holding on the her sister like if her life depended on it. "He's being mean to me, again!" The older sister turned her head towards the boy running to them and glared. "What did I tell you, Paul? No more messing with my sister!" The older girl growled out, or as much of a growl a seven year old could muster. **_

_**"S-she's your sister?" A young Paul asked her, his hair up in a ponytail by his neck. He looked scared when he heard the older girl growl out. "How did you not know that we were sisters? We look alike! We're twins!" The older growled out, pushing Lina behind her to keep her away from Paul. "He's dumb. That's why." Another boy joined in, he had short black hair and russet skin. "Hey!" Paul yelled and hit the other boy on the head. **_

_**"Lina...come on!" A boy behind Lina whispered loudly and took her hand, dragging her way from the scene. From behind their running forms they could hear Paul yelling at them to stop.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lina and Jacob ran into Jacob's house and hid under neath the table, trying to push themselves as deep into the back as possible. "What are you two doing?" Jacob's mother Sarah asked them in a quiet voice. Jacob looked up. "We're running from Lina's bully." Lina nodded her small head and Sarah tilted her head to the side. "Bully? Who?" <strong>_

_**LIna whimpered. "Paul. He picks on me all the time." Sarah smiled brightly and picked them up from under the table. Setting them on the counter she patted Lina on the head. "That just means he likes you, sweety." Lina pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "B-but he's mean to me." Sarah laughed and started cooking again. "When they're mean to you, it means they like you." Jacob stood up in the counter quickly and made Lina stand up with him. Making sure they were nowhere near the edge. "No! He's just mean!" **_

_**Sarah still had her back to them and they couldn't see the smirk she had on her face. Knowing exactly why jacob was mad...she turned around and saw Lina pout in sadness. "I protect you, Ok Lina?" Jacob whispered quietly to Lina and lina looked up smiling brightly. "Thank you, Jake!" Lina hugged Jacob tightly and kissed him on the cheek, not noticing the blush on Jakes face she turned her head towards Sarah and flinched when she saw Sarah starring at them with an evil smirk on her face. "I'll be planning your wedding, soon." Sarah told them, making them blush even more.**_

_**Sarah tilted her head towards the door and heard a car door close. "Billy, Charlie is here! Rachel, Rebecca! Bella is here!" Sarah turned her head back to the door and saw a young Charlie holding a small Bella's hand."Hi,Sara. Is Billy..." Charlie spoke and then stopped when he saw Billy walking towards him. They began to speak and Sarah turned her head to Bella and smiled. "Hi, Bella."**_

**_Bella waved her hand, shyly and stood by the door awkwardly. Jacob jumped off the counter and ran to Bella, hugging her quickly. "Hi, Bella! Wanna go play?" Bella nodded shyly and they left the room to go to the backyard, completely forgetting about Lina while she sat back on the counter looking very sad. Sarah picked her up and put her on the ground, kneeling infront of her. "Don't worry. He'll get over her and go back to you. Ok? She's just a new shiny toy to him." Lina nodded her head._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lina walked into Jacob's room later that day, carrying two glasses of juice in her tiny hands. She looked around and noticed that Jacob had gone missing. "Oh. Hi, Bella. Where's Jake?" Her voice was quiet, as usually when she was infront of other people. Bella pointed to the bathroom with her head. "Bathroom." Lina smiled and put the glasses on the floor, making sure that they didn't spill. "I brought some juice. Hope you like it...Mrs. Sarah said to enjoy. " Lina turned towards the door and walked back to the kitchen. <strong>_

_**"Why didn't you stay with them, Lina?" Sarah asked Lina while she cooked, she sure loved to cook. Lina shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at Rachel and Rebecca. "I like rach and rae better." Rebecca got down from her chair and ran at Lina tackling her to the ground, rubbing her cheek against lina's. "Awwww. Let us do your hair, Lin! Please!" All Lina could do was giggle and nod her head before she was being dragged into the living room and sat down on a chair, her back to Rachel and Rebecca. A few minutes later Clara walked into the room and huffed. "Thanks for leaving me, sis." Clara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.**_

_**"You left her?" Rachel laughed loudly. "You're so mean to your twin, Lina!" Rachel and Rebecca laughed but stopped when they saw Jacob walking into the room looking angryly at Lina. "Jake, what's wrong?" Rachel asked Jacob as he pointed a finger at Lina. "She brought Juice to my room, without asking me and spilt it! She didn't even clean it!" Lina tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"**_

_**Jacob walked towards lina and pulled her towards him, making her flinch when her hair was yanked back because of Rebecca still holding on to it. "Go clean it!" Lina flinched again. "But I didn't-" Jacob pulled her harder and didn't notice the tears welling up in Lina's eyes because of the pain, Rebecca looked stunned by what was happening that she didnt notice. "Go clean it!"**_

_**Rebecca finally unfroze and let go of Lina's hair, walking infront of Jacob she pulled Lina away from Jacob and hugged her tightly. "What is wrong with you, Jacob?" Before Jacob could answer Sarah walked in and starred at the scene infront of her. "What's going on?" Jacob pointed at Lina again. "Lina brought juice to my room without asking me, spilt it and she won't go clean it." Sarah shook her head slowly. "Jake...I told her to take juice into your room. Lina has been here for the past five minutes." Jacob looked at his mom a confused expression on his face. "But...Bella told me Lina spilt it." **_

_**Lina looked up at Rebecca, Rachel and Clara and saw that their eyes narrowed, their hands clenching.**_

* * *

><p><em>"I...remember that...that was a few days before we moved to Texas...my mom didn't want us to be there anymore...she took us away." I spoke softly, remembering exactly how that had turned out. Apperantly, Bella was a good actress and started bawling her eyes out when Sarah confronted her about it. She didn't get in trouble...but it seemed like Rachel, Rebecca and Clara hated her rom then on. "Are you ok?" I flinched when I felt Daniel's hand on my forehead, forgetting for a second that he was there. "My head is hurting." I told him quietly, feeling a migrane appearing on my head. <em>

_"Your memories will keep coming at you...pretty quickly." Daniel spoke softly looking into my eyes. I blinked. "Memories?" My voice was broken, I could feel it cracking at the end and I wanted to hurt myself for it. "You two have been here for a while. It seems like this universe will try to put in new memories of your 'past' in this world, while pushing your memories from the other world out." I fell on my knees when I couldn't stand up on my own anymore. "Ow...it hurts." The dull pain in the back of my head started to grow and I felt like a car had run me over. I felt Daniel kneel next to me and brought my face back to face his. "This can stop...if you let me turn you, Nali. Your hurt...your fears...people betraying you...__**everything.**__" I blinked slowly and looked at him, seeing the truth in his eyes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N <strong>_

_**FINALLY! PHEW, THIS TOOK ME A WHILE...ANYWAYS...YUSH! WHAT DO YOU THINK?**_

_**TRANSLATION TO SONG. IT HAS A REALLY NICE MEANING AND I KINDA FEEL LIKE THIS SONG DESCRIBES TWO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...ANY GUESSES?**_

_Thank you  
>I'm glad that you're here<br>No matter the time  
>I can always smile<br>No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other  
>Nothing will have changed<br>We're Best Friends  
>I love you, I really love you<em>

**_I'm sorry for waiting so long to say this_**  
><strong><em>I was driven into a corner alone<em>**  
><strong><em>When I hear your faint voice<em>**  
><strong><em>I felt like I could make it<em>**

**_I can tell you anything_**  
><strong><em>Even things I can't tell my mom<em>**  
><strong><em>You understand better than anyone<em>**

**_When I'm happy you're just as happy for me_**  
><strong><em>And you're the one to scold me when I'm wrong<em>**

**_Thank you_**  
><strong><em>I'm glad that you're here<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter the time<em>**  
><strong><em>I can always smile<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing will have changed<em>**  
><strong><em>We're Best Friends<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you, I really love you<em>**

**_You quickly see through my pretenses_**  
><strong><em>When I'm feeling down<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the first to send me a caring emails<em>**  
><strong><em>That have saved me so many times<em>**

**_You said I should go ahead and cry when I feel like crying_**  
><strong><em>Because you'd be at my side<em>**  
><strong><em>My greatest ally<em>**

**_I wonder if there's anything I can do for someone like you?_**  
><strong><em>When I figure it out I'll race over to you, I promise<em>**

**_Thank you_**  
><strong><em>I'm glad that you're here<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter the time<em>**

**_I can always smile_**  
><strong><em>No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing will have changed<em>**  
><strong><em>We're Best Friends<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you, I really love you<em>**

**_I'll always be praying_**  
><strong><em>I want you to be the happiest person in the world<em>**

**_Thank you_**  
><strong><em>I'm glad that you're here<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter the time<em>**  
><strong><em>I can always smile<em>**  
><strong><em>No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing will have changed<em>**  
><strong><em>We're Best Friends<em>**  
><strong><em>I love you, I really love you<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>REPLIES:<strong>_

**BLUEEYEDBABYY: THE LAST AIRBENDER WAS THE WORST MOVIE OF ALL TIME, I LIKED SOKKA AND ANG THOUGH, BUT I JUST DIDN'T LIKE HOW THEY MADE THEM SUPER SERIOUS, I DIDNT EVEN LIKE THE ZUKO THAT THEY CHOSE LOL BUT I HEAR THEY'RE MAKING A NEW MOVIE, DELETING THE FIRST THEY MADE AND THAT WHAT'S-HIS-FACE DIRECTOR WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TOUCH THE AVATAR LAST AIRBENDER AGAIN! GOOD! LOL there will defenetly be some drama between them...i just always pictured jacob would act this way if he imprinted on anyone other than Renesmee...**

**CETACEA-OF-TIME: i know you've been reviewing this story since the beginning and i hope that you keep on reviewing! i love you so much for reviewing all the time, it makes me happy...happier than what L LAWLIET makes me everytime i see him in death note. SUPER HOOOOOOOTTTTTT! *coughs*...yea, thank you so much for reviewing! **

**ANNOONTJE: haha thank you for loving it, i hope i don't disappoint! **

**SUZIE1107: i've always loved Paul...so its kinda showing in this story XD hm, well actually i have alot of that planned for isabella mary-sue swan...a...freaking lot! as of yet, jacob will not be making any effort with Lina...you know what they say, 'you don't know what you have until you lose it' i had this whole thing planned out from the beginning, but now i'm thinking about changing some of the future...for example...who jacob is jelouse of *hint hint***

**BROKENYETDREAMING: Whenever you want to ask any questions don't hesitate to PM me and ask. I confuse myself sometimes so it's alright. Jacob and Lina will start in NEW MOON which will be very soon...i hope. GET SOME SLEEP! OR I'LL SEND PAUL TO EAT YOU!**

**PIXIECROPSE:...again, i'm so sorry! don't steal my pud ke kies...not that anyone could find them anyways since i've hidden them in a very hard place to find...come to thin of it...i think i hid them so well that I don't even know where they're at O_o' I love evil people! they're so twisted and funny and awesome and...super special awesome! (yugioh abridged) **

**RANDOM DANCING TACO: O_o a...dancing taco...could it be?...My dream has come true? and its also a random taco?...my life is complete now! lol love that name heh heh I'll try to fix that, i'll start a new chapter every time someone is speaking, or at least i'll try because there's alot of talking...that would be alot of paragraphs but i'll try to make it more easy to read. Very little typos? THATS GREAT! i go back every time i type it but it gets hard especially since i usually update after midnight...cuzz my lazy like that lol I'll try to fix this story. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CRITIC! *bows* **

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	22. last chapter

_**Ok, so I finally finished the next chapter...I'm so sorry it was late...**_

_**REASON: (and its a very good reason, too.) Have any of you seen Death Note? If you haven't, its a very good anime. I mean it plays with your mind and it actually makes you think about some of the events. Well when I found out that one of the main characters died a few years ago, I stopped watching. Why? Because he was my favorite character. ALL OF MY FAV CHARACTERS IN THAT SHOW DIED. But the first to die was my very favorite...**_

_**Anyways, I got the three live action movies for that show and (since I had already seen it when I was in 11th or 10th grade...cant remeber), I thought 'Awesome, I get to watch it again' (I haven't seen the actual show in years but I had completely forgotten WHY i had stopped watching. Anyways, I started watching the second movie and I was like ZOMG this is awesome!...Until the end...I started BAWLIN my eyes out. NOT BECAUSE LIGHT HAD DIED, I mean I do admit that when I first started watching the show I was pro-kira because he killed criminals and he was totally awesome, I mean I love RYUK. but then he started turning evil and yea...I didn't like him. NOOOO I CRIED WHEN L LAWLIET FREAKING DIED! **_

_**So now I'm very depressed and crying my eyes out, I mean the first time I watched that movie...on...I think Monday or tuesday I covered my eyes because I didn't want to see how he died...but then I watched a second time...then a third...then a fourth...and finally I'm watching it right now as we speak...I mean even Watari dies and he was also my favorite old man in that show! So i'm sorry its so late...it ...I'mFREAKING CRYING AGAIN! How can a sugar addict, panda eyes, perverted smart person die so young! He was only 25! Why KIRA why did you kill him! He was a freaking awesome character that deserves all of the fans that hes got! I mean people and I mean ALOT of people stopped watching Death Note after L's death! Suck on that KIRA, L is more popular that a 'I'll take a potato chip, and EAt it!' man!**_

_***clears throat***_

_**Sorry about that...NOW ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**[**__**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER AND THEN I WILL START THE SEQUEL IMMEDIATELY!]**_

_**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER, IF IT WASN'T FOR EVERYONE I WOULDN'T HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY...AT ALL LOL SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

_**REPLIES:**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: I know what you mean, he's a good actor but I could never see Zuko looking like that and his scar? it was not visible! I hated that! I hope its better than the first movie,too! i had forgotten that Lina didn't know about her mom either...until I saw in my notes that she didn't know...so I decided to clue it in. LOL She will not change, at all because Jacob is a wolf and I hated how he ended up with Renesmee which was a half vampy. lol I loved that song! It fit perfectly! **_

_**PRIYA-101: OMG! Why not? hm...could it be something I did? Well...I could send you PM's every time that I upload so that you know, its ok with me. Would you like that? I know you've been reading from the beginning and I thank you becasue you also review every chapter! Thank you! Daniel needed a camio cause he's awesome opposum! Evil men are sexy...unless you're Light 'Im a gay' Yagami. THEN youre just play evil because you killed L freaking panda man! LOL**_

_**CETACEA-OF-TIME: She will not get changed. She's too cool for that. Don't worry, she'll stay with Jacob at the end.**_

_**SUZIE1107: HA! I MADE SOMEONE ELSE HATE BELLA AS MUCH AS i DO! MAKES ME HAPPY. JACOB WILL BE VERY MISGUIDED ESPECIALLY AFTER THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER...THAT'S ACTUALLY HOW ALOT OF people would react. I mean I would totally react that way if I had a sis and she lied to me about the death of a loved one. I will get down to actually writting that scene soon, since I know people will love it if someone kicked Bella's booty!**_

_**ZEO0o0ZERO: ZOMG! I FEEL THE LOVVVVVE TONIGHT! LOL I actually wrote this story...because I didn't like most scenes and I wanted to change it a bit. Its not completely off when it comes to real story but it has twists and turns through out this story lol. I don't like that very much either, when they just rewrite the story i mean, because it gets kinda boring when you read story after story with the same plot. lol I'm glad them make you giddy like...merp? lol that has actually happened to a friend of mine...and I keep telling her that her dog is her twin sister...I"M MEAN! lol I have a love hate relationship with Daniel too! He's such a bad little boy but he's so much fun to write about! Cause I can make him say anything and he cant do anything about it MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!...Don't worry! I'm super creepy too! I mean...I love a perverted panda man so its alright to be creepy and super at the same time!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOT...UH... I MEAN TWILIGHT. IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY RICH FROM ALL THE BOOKS/MOVIES I SELL BUT I WOULD FEEL VERY GUILTY FOR TRICKING YOUNGINS LIKE THAT. SHAME ON YOU S.M!...KIDDING **_

_***RUNS BEHIND JACOB AND PAUL, SHIVERING IN FEAR***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 22:<strong>_

_"Let me turn you..." Daniel whispered softly next to my ear, taking my hands into his, squeezing lightly. I stayed quiet, willing my body to unfreeze so that he didn't know exactly what I was thinking, so he couldn't figure out that I was petrified of him at that moment. "The pain will go away. Nothing will be able to hurt you." He whispered even softer and scooted closer, close enought that his chest was pressed against my back, no heat radiating off of him. I didn't feel secure, even if that was his intention. _

_"...I used to want...to be a vampire, when the elders read the stories. I mean, of course I was mad at them for what they did to our people but...I loved the idea...of being almost completely free. Of being able to go anywhere. To stay up and see the world without feeling sick or tired..." I whispered, mostly talking to me but I had forgotten that Daniel was a vampire and he could hear anything. He wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder where it meets my neck and squeezed lightly taking in a long breathe. "It feels amazing, Nali. It really does...Let me turn you so that you can experience it."_

_I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at the ceiling...then the funny quote I had once read came to mind. 'Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and thought to myself...where the heck is the ceiling.' My lips twitched in an attempt to stop myself from laughing, and instead I spoke to Daniel. "What about your parents?" Daniel turned his head to the left and looked at my neck, snuggling closer. "What about them?" I could feel his breathe on my neck as he breathed in and out and shivered. It felt weird to have someone you hardly knew...so close to you. "You never mentioned your parents. Do you miss them?" I asked him, keeping the tremble from my voice._

_I felt him freeze, his arms stopped moving and he leaned back and looked at me. I saw him upside down since my head was leaning back into his shoulder. "...they're dead,Nali. They died the day that I was turned...don't you remember?" I pushed myself away from his arms and turned back to him sitting with my knees against my chest. _**[Like Mr. Perverted Panda in the A.N at the beginning of the chapter XP]** _ "Remember? How could I remember something like that when I just met you a few months ago? For all I know...you probably killed your parents when you turned or something." I pouted when he glared at me, it wasn't malicious but it still made me shiver. It seemed like he was having an argument with himself. "This is bad...Nali, I need you to look me in the eyes. RIght. Now." I leaned closer to his face and looked into his eyes. They were blood red but there was a different color on the very edge of his pupils...a very...yellowish color. Like a golden color. It was very faint, so one couldn't see it if they weren't as close as I was at the moment._

_"Do you remember your mom? Your dad?" I brought my finger to my chin and tapped it while I thought. "Well...I remember Mom and how __**you**__ killed her...everyone lied to me...but I never met my dad." Daniel flinched and brought his hand to his hair, running his fingers throught it and pulling it. It was very facinating to watch. "I thought you were sent here to help fix things!" He slammed his hand into the floor. "SO why are you forgetting everything!"I looked at him with wide eyes before scooting back like a caterpillar. "I think...I should leave."_

_But alas...it seemed he wasn't listening to me, and he was my only was to wake up at the moment. "I'll have to contact __THEM__...Crap! I don't like this...not one bit." His hands were rubbing his face rapidly, trying to get rid of whatever thoughts he was thinking. I brought my hands to the side of my head and made fists...and them I hit the sides of my head trying to wake myself up. Since pinching hadn't worked. "OK...Wakey wakey...come on..."I heard Daniel stirr in his spot and looked up with one eye open. "I'll have to take you to them." He whispered to himself, not looking at me, and stood up. "Come on." He extended his hand to me and I looked at it like it was a very nasty bug. "What do you mean?"_

_Daniel sighed and pulled me by my arms. Bringing me closer to him and toughing my temples with a eerie glow on his fingers. "We're going to...visit someone that can help you. But the thing is...I don't know how long we'll be gone...Their name is...The Voltori." I flinched when I felt warmth coursing through my body, making me sleepy...but that was strange...I was already asleep...right? "Somehow...I have a feeling...that they're not the good guys." Was the last thing I said before I fell into a deep sleep...one that I would very much regret._

_"I'm sorry...Nali."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[CLARA'S POV]<strong>_

_**"**__So she knows?" I sighed heavilly, already feeling what Lina's wrath would bring when i saw her again. I had come running into jacob's house with Paul behind me when Paul told me that Jacob had revealed the truth to Lina. I was very scared, mind you, because of Lina and her all powerful wrath. She was a very scary person when she was pissed off. "She'll be really pissed off...I'll go talk to her." I sighed again and turned to go to Jacob's room when Jacob grabbed my arm in a vice grip._

_I turned around and raised an eyebrow, he looked pretty mad too. "Don't go near her, Clara! You lied to her." I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, messing it up...even though it was already messed up thanks to the rain Paul and I had ran in. "To protect her." I told him, like he was a child and didn't understand. Seriously, he was a child! He didn't understand WHY i had lied to Lina! Jacob scoffed and for the first time I saw hints of when he was going to turn. His muscles were more pronounced on his arms and he looked almost as tall as Paul...which scared me since in Twilight they had said he was the tallest member in the Pack._

_"To protect her? You betrayed her!" He screamed at me, shaking lightly, I turned to Paul with wide eyes and saw that Paul had noticed the light shaking that Jacob was showing. "Shut up!...Somethings wrong." Paul yelled at us, and I flinched, I turned my whole body back to Paul and tilted my head. He looked very confused. "What?" Jacob asked him quietly._

_"I...don't smell her, anymore...One second her scent is there...the next its...gone." Paul's brows scrunched up and I felt this weird sensation running all throught my body. From head to toe and I shivered violently before turning to the hallway and running to Jacob's room, but not before hearing Jacob ask 'Scent?' to Paul._

_I ran into the door and knocked. "Lina?" when noone answered I opened the door and stared...and stared...until Paul stood behind me. "I thought she was in here, Jacob." Paul told jacob glaring at him. Jacob nodded his head and stepped to the front. "She was! She was sleeping!" Paul scoffed, pushing Jacob aside when he had bumped into him. "Obviously not. She's not here." I blinked and walked into the room, the bedsheets were messy and it looked like someone had been sleeping there on their side facing the wall. But there was no Lina. "Where...could she have gone?"_

* * *

><p><em>A few hours had passed since we had found Jacob's room empty and Sam had sent his pack to look for her in the woods. I had been sitting in Billy's couch the whole time. Charlie had come to visit Billy, but when he found out that Lina was missing he had called the police and started a search party of their own. Bella was there, of course, and Jacob had gone straight to her...if this is how Jacob was planning on acting when he saw Bella...then I understood why Lina had left in the first place. I was so deep in thought that i hadn't noticed when Paul and Sam had come in, until they had spoken. "Did you find her?" Billy asked Paul and Sam when they walked in. But when I saw their face I knew that it was bad news.<em>

_"We...couldn't find her scent." My leg started shaking even more and I burried my head into my hands, feeling the beginning of an anxiety attack. Something that Lina always had...but that I never experienced before...Wait..."It was like she disappeared completely." I stood up quickly and looked at them as their head turned to me, confused._

_"She's having an anxiety attack right now. Something must have really scared her..." I whispered out, feeling the tears falling from my eyes. I could feel just how bad she was feeling. I grabbed my shirt where my heart was suppose to be. I felt my chest squeeze and I fell to my knees. "She's really scared, this is a really bad attack." Sam got on his knees next to me and side hugged me. "Can you feel what she feels?" I nodded. "That's right! Twins feel what the other is feeling...but this is a bit extreme don't you think...can you tell what's happening?" Sam asked me in a hurried voice, probably trying to see if we could pin point where exactly she was. I consentrated hard for a few minutes and then I felt Lina relax, but she was still a bit scared. What was going on with her?_

_"No...She's just relaxed now...I can't tell what else is going on."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[EDWARD'S POV]<strong>_

_I was reading a book when it happened. It had been a long day, Bella was with her father in La Push so there was nothing else to do. I layed my head back into the wall and then sat up looking at the door before Alice came running into my room. Both of our eyes were wide open and she didn't have to tell me anything, I had already seen it. _

_Alice couldn't see Lina...she couldn't see Lina's future anymore. I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's phone._

_"Edward...what is it?" I couldn't speak, Alice's thoughts were running wild and it was giving me a headache...if I hadn't been a vampire. _

_I shut my eyes and concentrated. "Bella...is Lina there?" She stayed quiet for a few minutes before answer me, but her voice held a hint of bite but I ignored it. For now. "No, she ran away. Everyone is looking for her." _

_Esme and Carlisle came in to my room and stared as I spoke to Bella. I could feel their anxiousness, even if I wasn't Jasper but after a few seconds Jasper came in and calmed all of us down. "Bella...let me talk with Sam." I waited a few seconds until I could hear Sam._

_"What is it?" Sam asked, his voice sounded desperate. "Lina...Alice can't see Lina's future anymore." He stayed silent. I could hear people speaking in the background so I knew that he hadn't hung up on me. "W...what does that mean?" He asked quietly, almost too quiet, enough that if I wasn't a vampire...I wouldn't have heard._

_I hesitated. "It means...that...she's either found a way to block us...or she's...dead."_

_Emmett and Rosalie came in and I saw in their minds that they had gone looking for her, but found nothing. No scent, no scent of another vampire. It was like she never exsisted._

_"No...I..." I could hear the two other wolves yelling in the background and closed my eyes tightly, Sam sounded completely devestated. I knew that he wouldn't stop looking for her though...none of us would._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Lina's pov]<strong>_

_I woke up slowly, opening my eyes to see darkness. I groaned and sat up slowly, feeling my muscles twitch...like I had been asleep for a long time. I looked around and saw a very elegant room, red curtain covered the windows and red drapes covered the bed around me from ceiling to floor. It looked very fancy. I could only see the windows because someone had left a slight opening in the drapes._

_I crawled to the end of the bed and opened the drapes, standing when I felt my legs were steady enough._

_The room was very elegant, one that seemed like it was made for a king...or was dark and only the moonlight was shining into the room, giving it a very peaceful feel to it. I looked around and heard the door opening, I turned around quickly to find Daniel...with a very beautiful man behind him...a man with red eyes. He had long black hair with beautiful pale skin. His eyes were shining through the darkness, he looked like a king. _

_When he saw me starring at him, he smiled kindly, walking to my frozen body. "Hello, my dear. My name is Aro...you must be Analisa. Daniel has told me much about you." I couldn't do anything but nod, my mouth opening to say something but nothing came out. I must have looked like a fish out of water. He extended his hand to me and I quickly shook his hand, when I tried to pull back my hand he held it in a semi-strong like he was trying to crush my hand but like he was trying to tell me not to let go so soon. I left it there for a few seconds and stared at him, his eyebrows narrowing, in a concentrated look. "Hm...it seems that...I can't see anything."I tilted my head when I was about to ask him what he was talking about. I felt a headache take over my head, my eyes closing tightly when the pain was too much. I dropped to my knees still holding on to his hand._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I could see a room, a dark room only lit with fire and I saw many people standing around the room's walls. Three people sitting on chairs in the middle while they spoke with three other figures that stood infront of them. They looked familiar but they were covered in darkness. Suddenly one of the figures standing by the wall ran at one of the three figures standing infront of the chairs and they started fighting.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I let go of the man's hand and gasped in breaths to fill my empty lungs. Both men looked at me with shock and for Aro it was a hint of a smirk on his mouth. He turned around and motioned for someone to come in and a small girl, maybe shorted than me with her blond hair pulled up to a high bow on her head. She was pale white and had red eyes. She looked like a little girl. <em>

_"Jane, I would like you to use your power on her." Aro asked the girl when she stood next to him and Daniel stepped forward. "B-but Aro!" Aro turned to Daniel and glared at him, making him quiet down. Alice stepped forward and stared at me, her face scrunching up after a few seconds. Aro smiled widely and pushed the girl lightly towards me. "Now let her touch you." Jane stepped forward and extended her hand . I hesitated and walked up to her touching her arm with one finger before walking back to my place._

_"Now...I want you to concentrated very hard on Jane, Analisa. Can you do that for me." I nodded my head and did as he said, in fear of him trying to kill me. I was a human after all. I concentrated hard on Jane and felt something coursing through my veins and then explode out of me, even if it wasn't visible. I saw Jane's face scrunch up in pain and screamed loudly as she fell to her knees holding her head tightly. I blinked back tears and stepped back, scared._

_"I see...you are welcome to stay here, Analisa...let me refrace that...you __**will**__ stay here and become part of my vampire family...we could use someone like you. Very interesting...of course, I'll keep you human. No need to turn you, unless you want me to turn you?" I shook my head rapidly, still staring at Jane as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down. What the heck had just happened? What was goin on with me?_

_"Welcome, Analisa and Daniel...to my Vampire Family. Shall we go to meet the rest of the family members?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! WHAT!<strong>_

_**UH...DIDN'T ACTUALLY PLAN FOR THAT TO HAPPEN...UNTIL...JUST NOW. ANYWAYS WHAT DID YOU THINK! AND LINA IS STILL HUMAN! SHE'LL ALWAYS STAY HUMAN...BUT WHY DOES SHE HAVE POWERS AND WHAT IS HER POWER? **_

_**HA DANIELS PLAN TO HELP LINA REMEMBER DIDN'T WORK OUT TOO WELL, INSTEAD THEY WERE RECRUITED TO JOIN THE VOLTURI ARMY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_


	23. An about the sequel

A.N

_**HI EVERYONE! SORRY ITS BEEN SO LOOOOOONG!**_

_**GOOD NEWS THOUGH, THE SEQUEL IS UP the name of it is 'I HAD THE CHANCE' its in my profile! go check it out! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NO LATER THAN...PROBABLY SATURDAY! **_

_**SO YAYAS!**_

_** I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ALERTED. aND ANYONE WHO READ MY FIC! I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY BUT EVERYONE THAT READ THIS CHAPTER MADE ME KEEP GOING AND I'M REALLY HAPPY! THANK YOU! I GIVE YOU A HUG!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HERE ARE THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER:<strong>_

_**CETACEAOFTIME: YUSH! i ALWAYS DID WANT THAT POWER SO I GAVE IT TO HER! I LOVE THE VOLTURI TOO! THEY'RE SO BAD...WELL YOU KNOW.**_

_**BLUEEYEDBABYY: HA, I DID SOMETHING UNEXPECTED! YUSH, IT IS TWIN TELEPATHY...AND IT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE JUST REALLY CLOSE BFF'S TOO! LOL THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING!**_

_**GALGALATZ:IT IS BUT IT DID HAVE MORE OF THE COMEDY THAN THE DRAMA...I HOPE. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**PRIYA101: LOL THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **_

_**RAVEN: VICKIE IS TOTALLY VICTORIA...I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY EASY SINCE I PRETTY MUCH GAVE IT AWAY. LOL **_

_**GUEST: LOL I LOVE YOU'RE REVIEW, SERIOUSLY! I DON'T WANT TO TURN HER INTO A VAMPIRE BUT WHO KNOWS MAYBE I'LL DO IT SOON? I CAN'T SPELL EITHER SO DON'T WORRY LOL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SEQUEL!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XOXOXOXOXO ~REINA~<strong>_


	24. I'm not dead!

Yo, my peeps! I'm actually early this time!

Anyways, for those of you who don't know. I have started to rewrite this story and the sequel.

Why?...Because i have writter's block and need to fix it. I'm going back in the story and trying to figure out where I went wrong on the plot and fixing it.

So...I will continue this story, sorry about not updating for so freaking long but I'm starting with rewritting it before I do anything else.

Please be patient with me since I have classes and work (which my only free days on work are wednesday and thursday)...

**OH OH OH! And I'm going to be given lesson on cake decorating sometime soon so that I can start working as a decorator...since I work at a bakery! Its gonna be so much fun...well it would be...if I wasn't being forced to...I shouldn't have shown them the pictures I drew...sigh...**

anyways...!

I posted the first chapter as the rewritten version!

I hope you like it and please tell me if it looks better or if it should go back to how it was!

Hm...I'll try to post the second chapter tonight!

Tell me what you think!

-REINA-


End file.
